<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photo of a Model by AnimeBoyAndGirlSimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133540">Photo of a Model</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBoyAndGirlSimp/pseuds/AnimeBoyAndGirlSimp'>AnimeBoyAndGirlSimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being an Idiot, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, Kuroo Is Basically Just an Idiot Around Bokuto, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Idiot, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, One Night Stands, Photography, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Smut, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Teasing, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, We Love Bokuaka Here, When Did Kuroo Become a Sex God, he's oblivious, inaccurate everything, really bad, too many things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBoyAndGirlSimp/pseuds/AnimeBoyAndGirlSimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei is a photographer. There's a good reason for that, too. If you're behind the camera, you can't be in front of it. Kei had always been a guy with good looks. Good looks attracted attention, and attention came with countless confessions. Confessions that he didn't care about. Being a photographer is his one chance at staying away from attention.</p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou is a model. He's sexy, tall, rich and knows exactly what face to put on. He's got charisma, charm, and he's got men and women falling at his feet for the chance at a date or even just a conversation. Tetsurou is every person's dream guy. He used to date Kozume Kenma, but after five years of their relationship, Kuroo first experienced having his heart broken by the person who he thought would be with him forever. </p><p>The only person who can repair Kuroo Tetsurou's broken heart is Tsukishima Kei, but the blonde isn't interested. Or so he tries to convince himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Photo 1 — One Night Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ah." That was all that Kuroo said to that before he asked another question. "Are you two dating?"</p><p>That caught Tsukishima off guard. Damn, this guy moved in quick. It seemed obvious to the two friends that they were just that: friends. This guy was observant, and he came to the conclusion that people mistook Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as a couple frequently. That wasn't a coincidence. The two had pretended to be going out in high school and college to keep Tsukishima out of the sea of horny teenagers that took a fancy to him. Yamaguchi was happy to help because when Tsukishima was depressed and stressed, he was too.</p><p>"No. We're childhood friends, that's all," Tsukishima told the raven haired man.</p><p>"Cool. So, Tsukishima. What's your type?" Good God, Kuroo was prepared to sweep Tsukishima off of his feet already. He had no chill. Yamaguchi just followed silently, trying not to get involved with the awkward situation.</p><p>"That's none of your business." Tsukishima swallowed. This situation wasn't very amusing. Okay, he was lying.</p><p>"Anyway, where are we gonna do this?" Kuroo had already switched to a different conversation. Was he stupid, or just cocky? Possibly both.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima lazily flipped through his portfolio.</p><p>How was anyone supposed to hire him with this garbage?</p><p>His college professor had praised this work, and it was okay for a student, but at this moment he was trying to get a job, and no agency would hire a person who shot like this. He needed new material. New angles. New everything. He'd seriously improved since college, but based on this work, it seemed as though he hadn't even surpassed high school level, which would never get him a job.</p><p>"Shit, this balance is all wrong. Who the hell approved this photo?" Tsukishima ran a hand over his face after taking his glasses off.</p><p>"Um, that'd be me," a voice said from behind him.</p><p>Tsukishima turned, eyes meeting his roommate's. "Yamaguchi, kill me and get it over with."</p><p>"No can do. I'm not going to jail. My future kids are going to have a good life," Yamaguchi Tadashi had a hand on his waist, hip cocked out like a true gay guy, though he was straight as a board.</p><p>"You aren't even in a relationship."</p><p>"Do you think that matters? If I have to suffer through this life, you do too. Tsukki, what's so wrong with this?" Yamaguchi reaches over, plucking up the picture that Tsukishima had been looking at.</p><p>"You see that?" Tsukishima pointed, and Yamaguchi looked closely.</p><p>"What? I don't see anything." The freckled male squinted.</p><p>"There's no background. I took this picture in a room with white walls and shitty lighting. What do you mean, "What's wrong with it"? I could've done better in elementary. I need new opportunities. I need to find someone that's used to the camera, and I need to get them to pose for me," Tsukishima explained. It wasn't even really that serious if a problem. The model in the picture looked nice, they'd posed just the way Tsukishima had wanted, but the background was non-existent, and it bothered him.</p><p>"You're such a drama queen. Fine. I know someone who knows someone who probably knows someone that you've totally never met in your life." Yamaguchi rolled his brown eyes, crossing his arms.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tsukishima blinked, slipping his glasses back onto his face.</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>---</p><p>It turned out that Yamaguchi's "someone that Tsukishima had never met before" was Hinata Shoyo, who he'd certainly met before (sadly), and who was doing the worst job at modeling that Tsukishima had ever seen.</p><p>Hinata wasn't bad looking, he was cute, but cute doesn't go very far when you're trying to be the photographer for a big agency. You need wow. Besides, the orange haired bundle of energy was annoying and did about ten percent of what Tsukishima wanted. The blonde was ready to strangle him two hours in. He probably would have, if not for Yamaguchi and Kageyama Tobio, Hinata's boyfriend. Regardless of the dark haired male's appearance, two twenty-four year old males trying to murder each other while rolling on the grass in the middle of a public park would get them arrested.</p><p>That was the last thing Tsukishima needed right now. Imagine, getting arrested. Jesus, his life would be over.</p><p>"Tsukishima, I'm tired," Hinata whined as they entered hour three. So far, Tsukishima had maybe one photo that could be considered to possibly add to his portfolio. Maybe, if he was blind. Which he wasn't. So, he had none. And time was running out, because he had a job interview with one of the largest modeling agencies in Japan, Sakura Modeling Agency. Their equipment and workspace, not to mention their models, was all top notch. Of course, they were rapidly changing as a new male model rose to the top of the company, but Tsukishima would be happy just to take pictures of the floor if it meant that he could use that cool equipment and get to work next to famous photographers.</p><p>"Good grief, you're useless. Your majesty, come and whip your sex slave into shape," Tsukishima groaned loudly, annoyed. He shifted his camera away from his face, glancing back at Kageyama.</p><p>A child about the age of eight looked over, and her mom slapped her hands over her ears, glaring menacingly. Yamaguchi went over to formally apologize, leaving the two idiots in Tsukishima's care. Tsukishima enjoyed mocking and making fun of Hinata and Kageyama. It was one of his favorite pastimes, which also included watching musicals, eating sweets, and collecting dinosaur stuffed animals and figurines.</p><p>"Shut up, asshole! There are kids around," Kageyama flushed, but the red dusting his face wasn't nearly as dark as it was on Hinata. Tsukishima quickly snapped a picture, convincing himself that this could be great blackmail later. He managed to tell himself that it wasn't going in his portfolio, though that's exactly where it was going. Catching people off-guard brought him joy. It was brilliantly evil, and he loved it. He'd let Yamaguchi scold him later.</p><p>"I'm done. There's nothing I can do with this," Tsukishima gestured to Hinata, and the orange haired boy stuck his tongue out.</p><p>"Whatever. I looked totally cool. Right, Kageyama?" Hinata looked over at his boyfriend hopefully.</p><p>The raven haired male looked away, muttering something under his breath. Hinata was the only one who had heard it, since everyone knew that Kageyama refused to say affectionate phrases in public. Hinata had gotten eerily good at listening, which freaked Tsukishima out, but that gave him more reason to avoid the couple.</p><p>The two left shortly after that, going to get lunch, and Yamaguchi showed back up, scolding his best friend. "You can't say things like that around kids. Someone's mom is gonna come up and kick you in the balls, then call the cops on you. Then you'll spend the rest of your life in jail, and bail will be set at half of a million dollars, and then I'll have to start prostituting myself to get you out. I'll get AIDS or some shit and die as a lonely man while cursing you for your good luck with admirers. I'll be buried and you'll owe me forever and it'll eat at you for the rest of your life."</p><p>"That was oddly specific."</p><p>"I had plenty of time to think about it while that kid's mom yelled at me. I saw my life flash before my eyes," Yamaguchi sighed, starting to pack up the equipment.</p><p>"You want ramen for lunch?" Tsukishima asked, fully aware that changing the subject would piss the brunette off.</p><p>"Fuck you. I'm over here worried about the rest of my seemingly short life, and all you can think of is ramen? You're the devil."</p><p>"Nah, I'm worried about more than just ramen. I'm trying to figure out what I want in it. Traditional or beef. Yum," Tsukishima joked. He wasn't that big on food as his appetite was almost non-existent, but annoying Yamaguchi helped him relieve stress.</p><p>"I hate you. You're so mean to me. What happened to is being childhood friends, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi wiped away an imaginary tear, sniffling.</p><p>"We're not children anymore?"</p><p>"You're never too old to be kind."</p><p>"That doesn't even make sense."</p><p>They continued their conversation as they walked to the closest ramen shop, which just so happened to be one of the best in the town. Yamaguchi pretended to be offended, and Tsukishima was needlessly mean. It was a rapport. Whenever Tsukishima had a lackluster shoot, they'd go get ramen and act the same way as they were now, allowing the blonde to relax.</p><p>The ramen place was a tad on the pricey side, but together, they managed to cover the bill. They sat down on the floor, legs crossed underneath the table as the middle-aged woman who owned the restaurant cooked. There weren't many people, and each separate party was set off from the other with dividers. Once their food was served, they both thanked the lady and started to chow down.</p><p>"So, what are you gonna do now?" Yamaguchi asked between bites of noodles and pork.</p><p>"I need to find another model. I would just take photos of the scenery around Tokyo, but no-one would hire a guy that can only do pretty shots of a couple of flowers. I need moving subjects," Tsukishima responded.</p><p>"Yikes, that doesn't sound good. What about me?" Yamaguchi pointed at himself.</p><p>"You're too nervous around the camera, and you'd freeze up. No, I need a natural. Someone beautiful and tall, and who knows how to pose and listen to what I say," Tsukishima almost sounded dreamy as he imagined a person like that. Almost.</p><p>"You fit that category," Yamaguchi hesitantly said.</p><p>"Absolutely not. I promised to never be in front of the camera again. Besides, how is anyone supposed to judge my talent if I'm not even taking the pictures. It's a dilemma, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima sighed, cheek in his palm and elbow on the table.</p><p>"A bottle of wine, sirs," the waiter came over, placing the chilled bucket on the table.</p><p>"We didn't order that. Who drinks wine at lunch anyway?" Tsukishima blinked, staring at the bottle nestled in a bed of ice. It was the most expensive wine on the entire menu.</p><p>"Courtesy of the gentleman on the other side of the wall, along with the meal." The waiter hurriedly scurried off, not wanting to impose on their meal. Confused, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi finished their food, and drank the entire bottle of wine. Such an expensive delicacy should never be wasted, especially since the full bottle would cost more than almost half of his belongings. Yamaguchi pretended to be a high class socialite, which made Tsukishima roll his eyes, but he couldn't help but feel like he had money to throw around even though he didn't buy the drink.</p><p>The two men looked at each other, and then rushed to get up and stumble to the door to see who bought them a thirteen thousand Yen bottle of wine and their entire lunch. Tsukishima peeked around the corner of the thin divider, eyes catching a shock of messy black hair that stuck up on one side of his head and almost completely covered his right eye and brown eyes that leaned more toward gold when they caught the light. They gleamed, mischievous and beautiful and narrow. His skin was slightly tanned, but not ridiculously so. There were no blemishes marring him. His black t-shirt and skinny jeans were fitted, intentionally made to hint at the body of a God underneath. Tsukishima couldn't breathe, he was so shocked.</p><p>This man was perfect in every sense of the word.</p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou watched Tsukishima study him, amused. It wasn't a rare occurrence for men to be so caught up in how attractive he was. What he wasn't expecting, however, was this blonde, tall guy with a camera case slung over his shoulder to be so fucking hot. He'd heard everything, of course. Kuroo was curious by nature, and the conversation that he'd picked up in the middle of eating his curry intrigued him.</p><p>Tsukishima stepped out from his poor hiding space, clasping his hands in front of him as he bowed. "Thank you for the wine, sir. And the food."</p><p>Kuroo almost sputtered. Sir? Jesus, how old did this guy think he was?</p><p>Yamaguchi joined his friend, also bowing, but it was nowhere near as polite as Tsukishima's. Kuroo knew where this was going. "Please help us out!" Bingo.</p><p>Tsukishima glanced over at his friend, slack-jawed. "Shut the hell up, Yamaguchi."</p><p>"No! This is exactly who you've been looking for! Please, sir, help us with modeling for Tsukishima's portfolio!" Yamaguchi begged, totally disregarding Tsukishima and his reasoning.</p><p>If Kuroo had planned on saying no, he never would have attracted their attention. It was almost too easy. He pretended to consider it. "Well, I'm free today. Oh, but you probably don't want someone like me." That last statement was directed to Tsukishima, who was trying to find a way to get out of this. Shit, well now he couldn't.</p><p>"I-uh, no, it's fine. Yamaguchi is right. We were looking for someone like you to help. Please, help us." The blonde bowed again, and Kuroo dragged his gaze over the younger man. The ravenette had plenty of experience with determining how attractive a person was, and he was confident in what he was seeing.</p><p>Tsukishima had short, blonde hair that was unruly and slightly curly at the ends, though it seemed purposeful. His wonderfully golden eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick-framed eyeglasses, and his plump lips were forever curved down in a frown. His nose was small and sharp, and his chin came to a dull point. His clothes left a little too much to the imagination. He wore a purple shirt with the moon cycle printed across the front and back in a neat row below the collar. His jeans were baggy, and his tennis shoes were ratty and dirty. His legs went on for days, and he stood an inch taller than Kuroo at six-foot-four. It was hard to hide such beauty, but Tsukishima Kei did it well. Kuroo wasn't as easily fooled as normal people, however.</p><p>"Okay. I'll go. And I won't even charge you for my services." Jeez, that made him sound like a prostitute.</p><p>"Fine," Tsukishima said, not seeming concerned in the slightest. In reality, he was confused, though he wouldn't say it aloud. Why was this random, admittedly attractive man offering to model for him for free? Was he a pervert? Was he going to follow Tsukishima home and rape him? Tsukishima pushed away the annoying thought that plagued him shortly afterwards: <em>"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad-"</em>. It would. Shut up, Tsukishima.</p><p>"Thank you, sir!" Yamaguchi bowed yet again, and Kuroo grit his teeth.</p><p>"Call me Kuroo," he replied, trying to keep his face straight.</p><p>"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, and this is Tsukishima Kei. We're photographers," Yamaguchi explained.</p><p>"Nice. So, what kind of photos do you take?" Kuroo stood up, slapping a couple of Yen bills on top of the table for both meals. He proceeded to follow the two out of the restaurant, hands shoved in his pockets. He was dressed casually, but he still earned stares from many people on the street as they walked back to the park. He practically glowed like a beacon of sex. That fact wasn't lost on Tsukishima.</p><p>"The kind that involves people," Tsukishima replied flippantly. He didn't care to get into a debate with this random stranger.</p><p>"Ah." That was all that Kuroo said to that before he asked another question. "Are you two dating?"</p><p>That caught Tsukishima off guard. Damn, this guy moved in quick. It seemed obvious to the two friends that they were just that: friends. This guy was observant, and he came to the conclusion that people mistook Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as a couple frequently. That wasn't a coincidence. The two had pretended to be going out in high school and college to keep Tsukishima out of the sea of horny teenagers that took a fancy to him. Yamaguchi was happy to help because when Tsukishima was depressed and stressed, he was too.</p><p>"No. We're childhood friends, that's all," Tsukishima told the raven haired man.</p><p>"Cool. So, Tsukishima. What's your type?" Good God, Kuroo was prepared to sweep Tsukishima off of his feet already. He had no chill. Yamaguchi just followed silently, trying not to get involved with the awkward situation.</p><p>"That's none of your business." Tsukishima swallowed. This situation wasn't very amusing. Okay, he was lying.</p><p>"Anyway, where are we gonna do this?" Kuroo had already switched to a different conversation. Was he stupid, or just cocky? Possibly both.</p><p>"Right there," Yamaguchi pointed at the stream in the center of the park. A little cliché, but it was the best spot they could find. Tsukishima caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked over, smirking.</p><p>"How about there?" He pointed a slender finger at a dumpster by the side of a building. "It'd match your trashy personality."</p><p>"Cute. I actually have a friend that could be mistaken for trash," Kuroo mused.</p><p>"I can't believe that you actually consider yourself a friend. That's sad," Tsukishima mocked. The words were harsh, but the lack of heat behind them could only make them a joke.</p><p>"Tooru would be right at home over there. Let's just stick to the stream for now, eh, Tsukki?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow, the one that wasn't covered by his messy bed-head. Already with the nicknames? He was getting familiar, fast.</p><p>"Whatever." Tsukishima couldn't stop the flush from covering his face.</p><p>"Oh, my good side is over here," Kuroo joked, a stupid grin spreading across his face. It was meant to annoy Tsukishima, and it was doing its job a little too well. Tsukishima was having a hard time not strangling this man.</p><p>---</p><p>Tsukishima stumbled back, his back colliding with the door to his apartment.</p><p>His neighbors were probably already asleep, but he still tried to keep relatively quiet to avoid bothering them too much.</p><p>Kuroo was currently trying to shove his tongue down Tsukishima's throat as the blonde attempted to unlock his front door with the hand that wasn't tangled in the mop of black hair atop of Kuroo's head. He finally managed to get the door open without breaking the heated kiss, and they almost fell into the tidy apartment, simultaneously kicking their shoes off. Tsukishima's back was almost immediately against the other side of the door as Kuroo moved his lips, kissing down his jaw and his neck, biting down wherever he saw fit. After each bite, he'd suck and lap his tongue over the flesh, leaving dark purple and blue hickies over Tsukishima's pale skin.</p><p>"Fuck, Kuroo," Tsukishima breathed, hands feeling the slightly older man's body. He was muscular, while Tsukishima was just lanky and lean in places. Despite Tsukishima being a bit taller, Kuroo was a bit more broad, and could cover the blonde's entire body with his. Kuroo let his eyes raise as he let the skin of Tsukishima's neck go with a loud, wet pop, his eyes narrow and clouded. Just looking at that face made Tsukishima buck his hips the slightest bit.</p><p>"Hold on. Foreplay is important too, Tsukki. Damn, you horny little bitch," Kuroo's voice was husky and low and Tsukishima felt himself harden at the words and tone. Kuroo was so fucking hot and being called a bitch by a man like that was everything Tsukishima wanted. Kuroo nipped another kiss against Tsukishima's collarbone, and proceeded to pull the blonde's shirt over his head, leaving his chest bare. "Hm. Thought you'd be a skinny little twig. Nah, you're actually lean."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up and get on with it," Tsukishima demanded, not in the mood for idle chatter.</p><p>"Okay." Kuroo, being the evil demon he was, took a pink nipple into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. His hand came up and tweaked the other, and Tsukishima bucked again, his legs going dangerously weak.</p><p>"D-Don't do that, Kuroo—," Tsukishima panted, fist clenching beside him.</p><p>"What, you don't like it?" Kuroo asked innocently.</p><p>"No, I don't," Tsukishima managed.</p><p>"Oh, really? Well this—" Kuroo poked at Tsukishima's clothed dick "—says otherwise."</p><p>At this rate, Tsukishima's legs were going to give out. He didn't bother to protest anymore, because the raven haired man was right. Too right for his own good. Tsukishima's glasses started to slip down his nose, and Kuroo made to remove them.</p><p>Tsukishima slapped his hand away.</p><p>"What?" Kuroo huffed, puffing out his cheeks. How childish.</p><p>"I want to see you," Tsukishima hesitantly admitted, cheeks flushing. Kuroo let out a low chuckle, not the loud, obnoxious laugh that Tsukishima had the pleasure of hearing earlier. He was being sarcastic, of course.</p><p>"Not surprising. It's not every day you get to have sex with a hot piece of ass like mine. Though the feeling's mutual, Tsukki," Kuroo said.</p><p>Soon after, Tsukishima had lost his pants, underwear and socks somewhere in the corner of the room, and was feeling embarrassed. He didn't want to be the only one naked, so he helped Kuroo undress too. "Holy shit, is that a piercing?" Tsukishima asked incredulously, eying the small black sphere on display.</p><p>Kuroo smirked and stood proudly, hands on his hips. "Yup. Like it?"</p><p>"I don't know. I've never seen one before. I bet it hurt like hell," Tsukishima answered.</p><p>"Yeah, but it was worth it. People go crazy at the thought of a pierced cock. Are you going crazy, Tsukki?"</p><p>"It's hot. Sexy. Do you think I'll feel it in my throat?" Tsukishima got to his knees, looking up over the frames of his glasses. Kuroo almost melted into a puddle at the adorable look on Tsukishima's face.</p><p>"Definitely," he sighed.</p><p>"I wonder if your cock would even fit in my mouth. It's so fucking big," Tsukishima added, and Kuroo almost came without being touched. That cute voice saying those naughty words was really doing it for him.</p><p>"I guess we'll have to see. Come on; don't keep me waiting, Tsukki. I wanna fuck your throat," Kuroo groaned as Tsukishima brought his hand up to wrap around Kuroo's thick dick.</p><p>"I thought that you were content with foreplay." The smirk that Tsukishima had on his face was almost as sneaky and mischievous as the one that Kuroo usually had plastered to his face.</p><p>"Just suck my dick, or I'll leave."</p><p>That was a lie, and they both knew it.</p><p>However, Tsukishima quickly got to work anyway, wanting to taste the cock in front of him. He wrapped his plump lips around the head, running his hot tongue over the slit. Kuroo felt like he was going to explode and Tsukishima had barely even started. It was a slow process to take Kuroo's dick all the way into his mouth and as far down his throat as possible, but Tsukishima managed just fine. This was far from his first rodeo. Sucking dick was one of his strongest gifts.</p><p>Tsukishima ran his tongue along the shaft as he pulled his head back, letting the slimy muscle press into the skin on the underside of Kuroo's cock. Kuroo felt heat pool into his stomach, eyes narrowing even more at the pleasure. Tsukishima used his other hand to stroke the base of Kuroo's dick, where he couldn't reach with his mouth, and his pinkie brushed against a small area of dark, soft hairs.</p><p>Kuroo was in heaven. This guy gave seriously good head. His fingers tangled in short blonde hair, massaging Tsukishima's scalp. That mouth was good at a lot of things, and blowjobs could certainly be added to the list. Holy shit, Kuroo was going light-headed. He was so close to cuming that he couldn't think of anything else at the moment but Tsukishima's God-like mouth sucking and licking and bobbing on his dick.</p><p>Kuroo's balls tightened as he came, and he held Tsukishima's head in place, forcing the blonde to swallow all of the cum. It was slightly bitter and more salty than anything, but it tasted like a treat to Tsukishima. He swallowed all of it, which didn't fail to surprise the ravenette, because he'd expected Tsukishima to spit it out (considering Kuroo was literally a stranger). "I think that was the best blowjob I've ever had."</p><p>"Yeah, that's nice. What are you gonna do about this?" Tsukishima gestured to himself and his painfully erect dick. "Hold the fuck on, are you hard again?" The disbelief was evident.</p><p>"I can't help it. You're really hot," Kuroo defended himself. "Where's your bed?"</p><p>Tsukishima took the other man's hand and guided him down a hallway to the master bedroom. It was a two bedroom apartment, and Yamaguchi slept in the slightly smaller room. Yamaguchi obviously wasn't home right now, he was hanging out with Hinata and Kageyama at a bar somewhere, complaining about how he got kicked out when in reality, he'd excused himself from going home.For obvious reasons.</p><p>Kuroo had an idea of how to get Tsukishima off without being repetitive, and he'd also be able to cum again like the greedy bastard he was. He didn't have any supplies on hand, and Tsukishima was fresh out of both lube and condoms. The only thing that they could do now was nearly as good. Kuroo made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed, pulling Tsukishima into his lap.</p><p>Wrapping his hand around both of their dicks, Kuroo felt the underside of his cock rub against Tsukishima's. He blinked, pleasure zipping through his body. Tsukishima sighed, mumbling Kuroo's name. Kuroo moved his hips, rutting them against the backs of Tsukishima's thighs. Tsukishima tangled his slender fingers into Kuroo's hair, tilting his head so that their lips could meet. The kiss added fuel to fire, and soon, Kuroo was bucking his hips like an animal in heat, and Tsukishima was being just as aggressive.</p><p>"Fuck, your cock feels so good against mine," Kuroo groaned, eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>Tsukishima moved his lips, settling on sucking at a part of Kuroo's neck. The ravenette's eyes snapped open, and he gently moved Tsukishima's face, kissing him again instead. This didn't go unnoticed, but Tsukishima felt too good to mention it.</p><p>Precum lubed their stiff erections, making the slide easy and slick. They didn't last long, their hips moving together and tongues battling for dominance. Tsukishima moaned loudly as he came, quickly followed by Kuroo. Cum spurted up between them, mixing as it landed on both of their chests.</p><p>Sighing, Tsukishima got off of Kuroo's lap, licking up the cum that had landed on the muscular man. It was erotic, licking up his own cum that was mixed beautifully with Kuroo's. He thoroughly enjoyed the taste. Kuroo mimicked the action, cleaning up Tsukishima's chest and stomach as well. He got up to stretch, telling Tsukishima that he was going to go make a snack.</p><p>"You came twice, and you still have the energy to cook something?" Tsukishima asked, exhausted.</p><p>"Only if you come with me."</p><p>"I just came with you," the joke was stale, but it made Kuroo laugh regardless.</p><p>"True. Aren't you hungry? I'll cook; all you have to do is sit there and look pretty."</p><p>"Fine." Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He went to his closet, pulling out a shirt and putting it on. "I probably don't have anything you can wear."</p><p>"That's okay. I'll just walk around naked," Kuroo smirked.</p><p>"You will not. What if Yamaguchi comes home to you being naked?" Tsukishima scoffed.</p><p>"I'm not shy."</p><p>"He'll explode. Just put on your clothes from earlier, Kuroo," the blonde rolled his eyes, pushing up his glasses.</p><p>"Yes, mom," Kuroo pouted. He was such a child.</p><p>Tsukishima and Kuroo cooked after that, hunger settling in their stomachs. Well, Kuroo cooked. Tsukishima watched sleepily, exhausted from the events of the night. Once Kuroo served the food, Tsukishima blinked at it. "What's this?"</p><p>"It's pork and rice. Essentially," Kuroo sat down across from Tsukishima at the table.</p><p>"I've never seen food like this before. What kind of guy cooks like this?"</p><p>"Wow, sexist. I'll have you know that my mom taught me how to cook before she gruesomely died," Kuroo said.</p><p>Tsukishima's jaw dropped and he rushed to apologize. "I'm sorry, Kuroo. I-".</p><p>"I'm joking." What a dark joke. "Anyway," he continued. "This isn't a thing. We're not an item. It was just a one night stand as payment for my help with your photos. You know that, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Of course I know that," Tsukishima responded, frowning as he ate. A small part in the pit of his stomach churned unhappily at the statement made by the ravenette.</p><p>"Good. As long as you're aware. I'm not looking for a relationship. Or a second time. I'm not giving you my number. I don't want yours either, and as soon as I'm done eating, I'm leaving." Kuroo didn't seem broken up about never seeing Tsukishima again, so Tsukishima was determined not to let the disappointment show. He was right; this wasn't a thing that was going to work. It was a good one-time pleasure trip, but that was all it was.</p><p>Tsukishima felt like he'd just been robbed of his most prized possession, but Kuroo was never his, and he never would be. The raven haired man left as he said he would after washing the dishes that he'd used. He didn't leave a trace of evidence that he'd even been there, besides the faint smell of the cologne that he'd been wearing. Yamaguchi returned home soon after Kuroo was gone, cautiously entering in case the two were still going at it. He found Tsukishima lying on his bed, fully clothed and face down. For a second, Yamaguchi thought he was dead and let out a high-pitched scream that probably woke the neighbors, and the groan that Tsukishima let out eased his nerves.</p><p>"What happened to you?" Yamaguchi quietly asked, sitting at the foot of Tsukishima's bed.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm just trying to sleep," the muffled voice replied.</p><p>"It looks like you're trying to suffocate yourself."</p><p>"Same thing... Kuroo left," he spoke up after a moment.</p><p>"I saw. What did he say?" Yamaguchi's voice was soft and soothing, just what Tsukishima needed.</p><p>"It was just a one night stand. I mean, I knew that, but it still made my chest tighten. This feeling is cruel, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima mumbled.</p><p>"I know. It's okay. You'll never have to see him again, and you'll get over him in no time," Yamaguchi sounded hopeful. Having a depressed best friend often transferred, and Yamaguchi wasn't trying to experience that.</p><p>"You'll never have to see him again..." The words rang in Tsukishima's head like bells. Yeah, sure. Like that would help. Just the experience had left a permanent impression in him. He just had to get this job, and he'd be too busy to even think about it. Yeah, that would work. Just keep himself so busy that Kuroo Tetsurou wouldn't show up in his thoughts.</p><p>Well, easier said than done, eh?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Photo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So, buddy, you got yourself a man yet?" Nishinoya Yuu, a short guy who was actually a year older that Tsukishima, asked.</p><p>"No." The answer was short, flat, and off-putting, which made Nishinoya frown, but he didn't press further. Good. Tsukishima didn't want to talk about his failed love life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter summary is short, but I'll admit that not a lot happens in this chapter. It's mostly to show Tsukishima's process of getting over Kuroo, and getting his job. It's probably obvious that one, I've never worked a real job before, and two, I have no idea how models and photographers work. I'm more of a "write first, ask questions later", kind of girl. I hope it's not too bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The interview went surprisingly well. Tsukishima put on his professional face and his portfolio was amazingly neat. He impressed the interviewer with his skills and attitude. Of course, part of the credit went to the mysterious dark haired man, Kuroo Tetsurou, but Tsukishima wasn't supposed to be thinking about him at all.</p><p>He'd gotten the job and was set to start on Monday of the following week. It was quick, but Tsukishima was prepared. He'd been prepared for weeks before he'd ever redesigned his portfolio with that random person that he definitely wasn't thinking about. Person E. Yeah, that's who that person was, Person E. Not even important enough to be A, B, or C. Just random Person E that showed up for one afternoon and shook his entire world up like a soda. Person E was literally a filler character that was a stepping stone to getting this job. They'd fulfilled their role and were now not making another appearance. It was cut and dry.</p><p>After the news of him getting the job got out among his friends, a surprise party was set up, and thanks to the annoying people in his inner circle, it was a surprise for about two seconds. Hinata Shoyo just couldn't keep his mouth shut. That didn't really surprise Tsukishima, though, so he just pretended like he didn't know what was going on when Yamaguchi dragged him to his favorite bar. It just so happened to be smack dab in the middle of everyone's houses too, so that was an added bonus. The multi-colored balloons floating everywhere didn't give the surprise away at all. They were multi-colored because most of his friend group was gay. One of the only people who weren't purely after the same sex was Yamaguchi and Yachi Hitoka, and Tsukishima's older brother Akiteru, who was dating Tanaka's sister, Tanaka Saeko. Coincidently, Yamaguchi was currently flirting with Yachi, who blushed and smiled. They were cute. That's all he had to say about that because if he had to keep watching, he'd be sick. Affection was gross.</p><p>"So, buddy, you got yourself a man yet?" Nishinoya Yuu, a short guy who was actually a year older that Tsukishima, asked.</p><p>"No." The answer was short, flat, and off-putting, which made Nishinoya frown, but he didn't press further. Good. Tsukishima didn't want to talk about his failed love life.</p><p>Tsukishima tried to enjoy himself. After all, this was his party to celebrate his accomplishments, with his friends taking time out of their busy day to come congratulate him. It was thoughtful, and he didn't particularly hate it, but all he really wanted was peace and quiet and music. That would be his ideal party.</p><p>He got many congratulations from his friends, or as he liked to call them, "The annoying group of people that wouldn't leave him alone". Though, he had to admit that it was nice seeing them. He hadn't seen Daichi or Sugawara in a while, and they were some of the only people that he could actually stand in any capacity. Asahi was as timid as always, though Nishinoya made up for both of them, unfortunately. At one point, karaoke started up, and it became Nishinoya and Hinata's personal mission to get the blonde male to sing an embarrassing Demi Lovato song. It was only when Daichi got involved that they stopped and moved on to bug Asahi into singing "Jesus Loves Me", which was, for whatever reason, the thing that set everyone off in a laughing fit. Tsukishima felt kind of bad for Asahi.</p><p>The gathering was normal for about half an hour, and then Tanaka and Nishinoya started getting ideas. They'd decided that it was absolutely imperative that they help Tsukishima hook up with a hot guy that could take care of him and stupid shit like that. Tsukishima didn't care about any of that.</p><p>"This is Terushima Yuuji," Nishinoya pulled the man by the arm from a group of people who knew Nishinoya and Tanaka. Funny, Tsukishima thought this was his party. Terushima was the same age as Tanaka and Nishinoya, which meant that he was a year older than Tsukishima was. He wasn't bad looking. His hair was buzzed on the sides and back, the black contrasting the dyed blonde mess on top of his head. He wasn't as tall as Tsukishima was, but most people weren't. His brown eyes glinted, giving him the air of a "play-boy". What kind of a person did they think Tsukishima was?</p><p>Just to appease his two friends, Tsukishima got to talking with Terushima. Terushima was energetic, much like Shoyo, and twice as impulsive. Not only was he the opposite of Tsukishima, he wasn't even close to the blonde's type, and he wasn't really interested. Then he saw the tongue stud, and he thought that he'd give this guy a try. To be fair, Tsukishima wasn't looking for a lasting relationship, but he was interested in sex. That's all he needed at the moment.</p><p>Terushima took him back to his place that night. It was a foreign space for Tsukishima, but he didn't mind. The last place he wanted someone to fuck him was on his own bed. He hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep on it for nearly a week. Not since... Well, yeah. Just as he suspected, Terushima's tongue piercing was nearly a miracle, and Tsukishima's dick was certainly enjoying it. It wasn't as amazing as another piercing that Tsukishima had seen recently, but he wasn't thinking about that... He was trying not to think about that, he really was.</p><p>The sex was nice. It took Tsukishima's mind off of his troubles, and it felt good, some of the best he'd ever had. He refused to compare it to the sex with Person E. As of late, he'd been comparing practically everything with Person E. He needed to calm down and move on before he got himself seriously depressed.</p><p>He invited Terushima back over the next day, and despite the physical attraction, Tsukishima wasn't harboring any feelings toward the shorter male. He made sure to let Terushima know that they were just fucking, and weren't dating.</p><p>"I'm fine with that. Commitment isn't at the top of my list of priorities. You're a hot piece of ass, though," Terushima responded. He didn't seem broken up, which was good. Tsukishima couldn't stand clingy guys.</p><p>"Thanks. When are you free next?"</p><p>Out of seven days, Tsukishima and Terushima met up and had sex five days. One day, Terushima had to work, and the other, Tsukishima had promised to spend the day with Yamaguchi. They had a nice arrangement going on. Terushima sometimes told Tsukishima about some meet-ups that he'd had after seeing him, but Tsukishima wasn't too worried about it. It wasn't like they were dating. He actually found it kind of hot that Terushima could still be needing release even after a couple of rounds with Tsukishima. He had prowess.</p><p>Tsukishima started work tomorrow, so he and Terushima sat down to talk about their plans.</p><p>"I go in at nine, and get off at seven. You said that you're getting moved to afternoon shifts at your second job, right?" Tsukishima looked down at the calendar that was sprawled out in front of them on the table.</p><p>"Yup. First, it's six to one. Then, I get three to ten. Then the shop closes," Terushima said. Terushima worked as a hair stylist and managed to hold two positions at two different salons. He'd managed to get a second job recently to help his parents out.</p><p>"Shit. I don't think we'll have much time to meet up. Wait; do you have any days off during the week?" Tsukishima asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Tuesday. I remembered that you had Tuesday off, so I requested to take that day off too. I don't have work on Tuesday's."</p><p>Tsukishima allowed his eyes to widen. "Nice. So, Tuesday, then?"</p><p>"That works. Tuesday night, though, because I have other things to do during the day," Terushima smirked.</p><p>"Sounds good." Tsukishima let Terushima lean over and press their lips together.</p><p>It was a good set up. Better than he could have hoped for, really.</p><p>———</p><p>Tsukishima adjusted his tie again, a nervous habit that he'd picked up in the last hour.</p><p>He'd overdressed. How was he supposed to know that the photographers would be semi-casual? He hadn't got the memo. So far, he wasn't doing great, but he was determined to do better. A secretary walked him around the building, showing him around. She was tall for a female, with brunette hair and piercing blue eyes. She was the most formally dressed person he'd seen all day.</p><p>"This is the break room. That elevator there goes up to the top seven floors, but I doubt that you'd need to go up there. You can also get to the bottom floors from here," she said. Yeah, that's how elevators work, after all. She wasn't very bright, Tsukishima noted.</p><p>Two entire floors of the building were reserved for photos, which gave Tsukishima a lot of space to work. Both floors were divided into large rooms that led into a hallway stretching to the elevators on either end. This was a multi-million dollar company, and the equipment and design of the building showed it. The last stop of the short and nearly meaningless tour brought him to his studio.</p><p>It was a wide and plain room with white walls and photography equipment neatly tucked away in cases stacked off to the side. In the corner of the room was a desk, computer and a filing cabinet. It wasn't elaborate, but it was perfect.</p><p>"The boss wanted me to tell you that usually, new employees have to wait a few days to get a model, but one became available shortly before you were hired. They'll be arriving shortly, so you'll need to get set up for a session. They'll let you know the details. Have a nice day, Mr. Tsukishima," the girl bowed before she took her leave.</p><p>Tsukishima looked around, setting his backpack on the chair behind his desk. There was a packet on his desk that explained a lot of the things he had questions about, but he decided to save it for later. He needed to set up. Shrugging out of his suit jacket, he loosened his tie, slipping it over his head. Now he was just in a long-sleeved white button up. He rolled up his sleeves and tossed his jacket and tie onto his backpack. He'd barely go the camera equipment set up when a knock resonated against his door.</p><p>"Hey, I'm—", his voice died in his throat as he turned around.</p><p>"Tsukishima Kei," the man at the door smirked, leaning against the frame.</p><p>"Kuroo... What the hell?"</p><p>"It looks like I'm your new model. Please take care of me, Tsukki," Kuroo smirked.</p><p>What the absolute fuck was going on, and why was this asshole in his studio?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Photo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Well, if that's all..." Tsukishima said.</p><p>"Not quite. Go to dinner with me," Kuroo stepped closer, closing the gap. Tsukishima could feel the slightly shorter man's breath brushing against his face. They weren't even half a foot away now.</p><p>"I'm in a relationship," Tsukishima responded. He didn't know why he said that, because he most certainly wasn't. He and Terushima had agreed that there was no commitment between them, so he was free to date whoever he wanted.</p><p>"You had sex with me while you were dating someone else?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"No. I started dating someone after we... You know."</p><p>"Ah. You move on quickly," Kuroo smirked.</p><p>"You're the one who said that we weren't starting a relationship. Dinner doesn't sound like "not starting a relationship"," Tsukishima pointed out.</p><p>"I know what I said. That was before I found out that you work with me. Besides, we're not going to start dating. It's just a friendly dinner between coworkers," Kuroo shrugged.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another boring chapter with nothing happening to improve Kuroo and Tsukki's relationship, but I did manage totally fuck up how models and photographers do their shoots, so yeah. Enjoy that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, I'm—", his voice died in his throat as he turned around.</p><p>"Tsukishima Kei," the man at the door smirked, leaning against the frame.</p><p>"Kuroo...? What the hell?"</p><p>"It looks like I'm one of your new models. Please take care of me, Tsukki," Kuroo smirked.</p><p>Tsukishima's mind had almost exploded, and the only thing he could think to say was, "Is this why you wouldn't let me give you a hickey?"</p><p>Kuroo barked out a short laugh. It sounded stupid to Tsukishima. "You got me. I can't do shirtless modeling with a big hickey on my neck. I'd get into trouble. I did have fun the other night, though," he sounded amused, and it was seriously pissing Tsukishima off.</p><p>"Did you plan this?" Tsukishima asked, gritting his teeth. He continued to get the equipment set up, pulling the expensive looking camera from the case.</p><p>"Nope. It's a happy coincidence. Now I get to see your gorgeous face every day. My last photographer wasn't as fun as you are," Kuroo had an unreadable expression in his eyes, though his smirk remained.</p><p>"Why did your photographer even leave? Did they get tired of your shit?" It was meant to be somewhat of a joke, but Kuroo's smirk melted away and his fist clenched at his side.</p><p>"Yeah, something like that," he looked at the camera being placed on the tripod instead of at Tsukishima. Tsukishima realized that he'd struck a nerve.</p><p>"Anyway... How do you like to do this?" Tsukishima asked, changing the subject. Kuroo entered the room fully, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Mmm, good question, Tsukki. The ladies should be here in a moment to take me into the dressing room—" he pointed at a door on the right hand wall "—and then you get to decide how you want me."</p><p>The innuendo almost had Tsukishima kicking the ravenette in the knee, but he restrained himself, instead working on the lights. As if on cue, a knock reached Tsukishima's ears and he went to open the door. Two women let themselves in, bowing. They had a rack of clothing behind them and one of the girls had a box, presumably filled with makeup.</p><p>"This is what Mr. Kuroo is modeling for today. There are ten different sets of clothing for five different magazines. One is a centerfold, and another is the cover. Those need to be extremely well shot, and we will save those for last. We'll take Mr. Kuroo into the dressing room to change and get his makeup done. Thank you, Mr. Tsukishima," one of the girls, a redhead with round glasses explained.</p><p>Tsukishima blinked. He knew how this worked, of course, but that was a lot of shooting for one model. He wondered if Kuroo could really handle it. Ah, who was he kidding? Of course he could. That man was stubborn and had the patience to deal with Tsukishima's shit. He finished getting set up and waited for the model to get out of the dressing room.</p><p>"Okay. This is the first outfit for the "Sports" edition," the other woman, blue haired and brown eyed, said, letting Kuroo out of the room. Tsukishima's eyes were drawn to the man. Kuroo was wearing a volleyball jersey and tennis shoes, hair as messy as usual and makeup done. They'd gone for a natural look, no eye shadow, but black liquid eyeliner that made his narrow eyes even sharper than they already were was oddly attractive.</p><p>Tsukishima tore his eyes away, moving to his camera. Kuroo stepped in the middle of the shooting area, waiting for instruction. "Get into a receiving position. Drop your hips, bend your knees... Part your lips and let your eyes follow an imaginary ball." Kuroo followed directions to the letter, adding his own flare to Tsukishima's vision. The photographer took several pictures from different angles and had Kuroo try a few different volleyball positions.</p><p>"Next one," Tsukishima spoke when he was satisfied. Kuroo followed the girls back into the room. Tsukishima was distracted, but he wouldn't allow that to disrupt his work. The last thing he needed to do was to get fired so soon after starting.</p><p>Kuroo repeated the same pattern several times. The only things different were that he changed clothes and posed differently. Other than that, it became repetitive. Tsukishima found himself enjoying everything that Kuroo put on. Most of the outfits were summer wear, which meant that a lot of skin was exposed. Tsukishima had seen Kuroo naked, and this wasn't nearly as exposing, but just seeing his strong arms and toned legs dried the blonde's mouth.</p><p>Finally, he got to the last outfit. When he stepped out of the dressing room, Tsukishima almost choked. Kuroo was wearing a suit, much more fitted and sexy looking than the one that Tsukishima had worn to work. Everything was black except for the tie, which was blood red. The hollows of his cheeks had been lightly swept with contour, making his face more chiseled and gorgeous. A light sheen of gloss made his lips glisten.</p><p>"This is for the cover of Sakura's "Men's Edition" featuring an exclusive interview with Mr. Kuroo," the redhead spoke up, tearing Tsukishima out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Right," Tsukishima mumbled, adjusting his glasses. Kuroo got under the lights, looking expectedly at Tsukishima. "Let's see... I want one hand on the back of your neck. The right one. Angle your head just a little bit upwards, but not too much. Narrow your eyes just a little in a relaxed way, and smirk just a little. Don't look directly at the camera, look at something just off to the side."</p><p>Kuroo stood still, posing just as Tsukishima wanted. Instead of looking right into the camera, his eyes trained on the blonde that was engrossed in his work. He looked in his element, totally caught up in the work he was doing. It was sexy.</p><p>Tsukishima turned the camera off, and raised his gaze to meet the model's. "That's the last one, right?"</p><p>The girls nodded. "Mr. Kuroo, if you will, we'll clean you up and help you into your clothes."</p><p>Kuroo nodded, following them into the dressing room. Tsukishima got to work on cleaning up; putting away the camera, tripod and everything else he'd gotten out while he thought. 'Okay, I need to send these in by Wednesday. I have tomorrow off, so I'll have to take my work home with me. Let's see... I'm meeting up with Yuuji tomorrow night. I'll have to get everything done tomorrow morning.'</p><p>Oh, did you think he was thinking about Kuroo? No. But now he was.</p><p>Kuroo was hot. He was witty, smart, charming. If it wasn't for the fact that he pissed Tsukishima off so much, he'd probably be in love with him. Not to mention that sex with him was like practically fucking a God.</p><p>Speaking of, Kuroo came back out of the dressing room, dragging a hand through his messy hair. The wardrobe duo scurried off, not wanting to stick around since they probably had somewhere else to be. He was in his red shirt and black skinny jeans, with his thumb tucked in the front pocket. Jesus, even when he wasn't in front of the camera, he was still posing.</p><p>"Well, if that's all..." Tsukishima said.</p><p>"Not quite. Go to dinner with me," Kuroo stepped closer, closing the gap. Tsukishima could feel the slightly shorter man's breath brushing against his face. They weren't even half a foot away now.</p><p>"I'm in a relationship," Tsukishima responded. He didn't know why he said that, because he most certainly wasn't. He and Yuuji had agreed that there was no commitment between them, so he was free to date whoever he wanted.</p><p>"You had sex with me while you were dating someone else?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"No. I started dating someone after we... You know."</p><p>"Ah. You move on quickly," Kuroo smirked.</p><p>"You're the one who said that we weren't starting a relationship. Dinner doesn't sound like "not starting a relationship"," Tsukishima pointed out.</p><p>"I know what I said. That was before I found out that you work with me. Besides, we're not going to start dating. It's just a friendly dinner between coworkers," Kuroo shrugged. "Oh. Do you have contacts?"</p><p>"Yeah? Why?" Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Wear them, and dress nice. I'll have the limo pick you up at seven," Kuroo said. He started making his way to the door.</p><p>"I never said I'd go to dinner with you."</p><p>"What was that? Sorry, can't hear you. Tell me at dinner, Tsukki," he waved, not halting his steps. Tsukishima opened his mouth to make a remark, but Kuroo was already gone.</p><p>Damn. It was his first day at work, and Tsukishima was good and ready to murder Kuroo Tetsurou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Photo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The limo pulled up exactly at seven, so Tsukishima only had to stand there for a few moments. He opened the door, still confused as to why Kuroo had sent a limo. Were they going to a fancy restaurant? Tsukishima hoped not, because he was sorely under-dressed for an escapade like that.</p><p>"You wait lo-? Holy shit. You're gorgeous," Kuroo said, slack jawed.</p><p>"You're the one who wanted me to wear contacts and dress nice," Tsukishima rolled his eyes, getting into the limo.</p><p>"Yeah, but I didn't tell you to put makeup on and carry around a purse," Kuroo sounded stupid to himself, and to Tsukishima, but that was normal.</p><p>"I can go back up and have Yamaguchi take it off and toss this thing in the trash," Tsukishima replied, kinda hopeful. He shook the bag lightly.</p><p>"Nope. Too late. I've already seen you," Kuroo replied, reaching across Tsukishima and pulling the door closed.</p><p>"Bummer."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima really didn't want to go to this dinner with Kuroo, but he kinda had no choice. The <em>limo</em>, of all fucking things, was coming at seven whether he was ready or not, and he had a feeling that he would be dragged into it one way or another.</p><p>He'd done as Kuroo had requested, dressing up in the nicest suit vest he owned and putting in his contacts (though it was such a pain in the ass). And Yamaguchi had insisted feverently that he do Tsukishima's makeup, even if the blonde despised looking more feminine than he had to. Yamaguchi was passionate about the art of makeup, and Tsukishima just couldn't say no.</p><p>The blue eye shadow matched his vest, and his black shoes matched his soul. To be honest, he wasn't all that excited. He was going somewhere with someone who didn't like him to have dinner with them. The food had better be good, at least. Tsukishima could taste the strawberry lip gloss that Yamaguchi had smeared on his lips. He'd wanted to do lipstick the same shade as the eye shadow, but that was where Tsukishima drew the line. With a pout, Yamaguchi plucked up the shiny gloss and used that instead.</p><p>So now, he was standing outside of his apartment, hands shoved in his pockets. He hadn't bothered with a jacket because it wasn't that chilly, and when he reached up to adjust his glasses, he was met with nothing but air. He preferred his glasses. They drew away from his face. Now he had this ridiculous make up on, and that would make people stare. It wasn't like he was ugly, that wasn't the case at all. He was attractive, but in high school and college, his looks called unnecessary attention to him. Girls and guys thought that he was good looking and he got confessions every week. It was annoying, and he wasn't interested in a relationship, so he changed his style. He started wearing baggy, normal clothes and exchanged his contacts for glasses.</p><p>He didn't know why Kuroo wanted him to dress up nice. It wasn't like he was interested in Tsukishima. Then again, he didn't know half of the things running through Kuroo's head.</p><p>He placed the glasses case in his purse, a midnight blue handbag that Yamaguchi insisted that he use, though he wasn't a female, and hated carrying things around. He supposed that it was useful, because it was classy and he could carry his things easily, but it was uncomfortable.</p><p>The limo pulled up exactly at seven, so Tsukishima only had to stand there for a few moments. He opened the door, still confused as to why Kuroo had sent a limo. Were they going to a fancy restaurant? Tsukishima hoped not, because he was sorely under-dressed for an escapade like that.</p><p>"You wait lo-? Holy shit. You're gorgeous," Kuroo said, slack jawed.</p><p>"You're the one who wanted me to wear contacts and dress nice," Tsukishima rolled his eyes, getting into the limo.</p><p>"Yeah, but I didn't tell you to put makeup on and carry around a purse," Kuroo sounded stupid to himself, and to Tsukishima, but that was normal.</p><p>"I can go back up and have Yamaguchi take it off and toss this thing in the trash," Tsukishima replied, kinda hopeful. He shook the bag lightly.</p><p>"Nope. Too late. I've already seen you," Kuroo replied, reaching across Tsukishima and pulling the door closed.</p><p>"Bummer."</p><p>"Your sarcasm is not very becoming of a man like yourself, Tsukki," Kuroo teased, grin ever present on his stupid face.</p><p>"Just shut up."</p><p>The bickering didn't cease until the limo pulled up to the front of a restaurant. Tsukishima peeked out of the window to look at the expensive exterior. He was curious to know what the inside looked like. The driver parked and cut off the engine, rounding the vehicle to open the back door. Tsukishima stepped out, uncomfortable with the situation. Kuroo got out after him, and for the first time, Tsukishima got a good look at him.</p><p>Kuroo was wearing the same suit as he'd taken the last photo in. Tsukishima wondered how he'd gotten to take that home, but he didn't feel like asking. The messy mop of black hair atop of Kuroo's head was sticking up as it always was, and he wasn't wearing makeup like he was earlier.</p><p>"It was a gift. They thought that it looked really good on me, so they let me keep it. That's a good hundred thousand Yen that I didn't have to spend," Kuroo said, as if he could read Tsukishima's mind. He couldn't, but he could see the way that the blonde's eyes trailed over the suit. In reality, the company liked Kuroo and had worked with him for a long time, so that's why he got the outfit. His looks had basically nothing to do with it.</p><p>"Oh," Tsukishima replied. His mind was reeling. Just how many strawberry shortcakes could he buy with a hundred thousand Yen? At least a million. If each cake was one thousand, seventy Yen, then one hundred thousand divided by one thousand and seventy was... ninety-four. Close enough to a million. Fuck buying a new suit; he'd be drowning in delicious sweets. He could make a fort out of strawberry shortcake.</p><p>Kuroo snickered at the concentrated look on Tsukishima's face as they got into the building. It was cute, seeing him thinking so hard about a little bit of pocket change. Kuroo knew that he'd look good without those glasses that covered half of his goddamned face, but he hadn't expected the blonde to come strutting to the limo with makeup on. Even if he'd worn a subtle amount, it would've been okay, but some fucking genius had made Tsukishima look like a goddess. For some reason, blue worked really well with Tsukishima. It looked right at home on his sharp features that had been practically chiseled out of marble.</p><p>"Stop staring. You're creeping me out, old man," Tsukishima scoffed, a disgusted look scrunching his face up. The waiter led them to their table quietly, not wanting to disturb the other customers. Everyone here looked so rich, and here Tsukishima Kei was, showing up in a vest and slacks that he'd found on the discount rack at Target. Yikes, he was embarrassing himself.</p><p>"Old man? I'm twenty-eight," Kuroo defended himself.</p><p>"Well, the look on your face makes you look at least forty. You look like a pervert," Tsukishima teased.</p><p>"Fine, whatever. I know I'm a hot piece of ass. Just because you're blind and can't realize my attractiveness for yourself doesn't mean that it's not there," Kuroo pulled Tsukishima's chair out for him, and the blonde silently sat down. In his head, he was agreeing feverently, but he was determined not to let Kuroo know that. Though, he had a hunch that Kuroo already knew what he was thinking.</p><p>"A menu, sirs," the waiter placed a menu in front of both of them. Kuroo barely glanced at his. Tsukishima started flipping through the booklet, trying not to glance at the prices. This was a five-star restaurant, and anything on this menu was bound to cost more than he could afford.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm paying. Get whatever you want," Kuroo assured him with a smile. It wasn't a smirk; it was softer and more genuine than that. Tsukishima shoved his nose into the menu to avoid letting Kuroo see the blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>"What would you like to drink, sir?" the waiter asked, a pen and pad of paper resting in his hands.</p><p>"Do you like Chardonnay?" Kuroo directed his attention toward Tsukishima, who had a confused look on his face.</p><p>"I... I've never had it?" he replied meekly.</p><p>"What have you had?"</p><p>"Um. Boxed wine?" Tsukishima mumbled, flushing even more.</p><p>"What the hell have you been doing with your life?!" Kuroo asked, voice raising. The waiter shushed him politely but insistently, and Kuroo regained composure. "Chardonnay, please," he told the waiter. The waiter took their order of drink, admittedly happy to be away from the two men.</p><p>"That waiter looked like he was done with us," Tsukishima commented.</p><p>"That's how Akaashi usually looks. You should see Bokuto. He's the complete opposite of Mr. "Land of No Smiles"," Kuroo said, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on the back of them. "Land of No Smiles", huh? Maybe Akaashi was similar to Kageyama. That didn't sound good for Tsukishima. He sounded like he was good friends with them.</p><p>"You actually know their names?" Tsukishima asked incredulously.</p><p>"Yep. Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou. I went to college with them. We had different majors, but Bo and I were dorm mates. He won't admit it, but he's in love with Akaashi," Kuroo explained, voice lowered by the end.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"But anyway! Don't change the subject. How is it that you've only had boxed wine before?"</p><p>"Well, I'm not a wine or champagne kind of guy. I like vodka and tequila. Nothing too expensive," Tsukishima shrugged, going back to look at the menu.</p><p>"You could've said that. It made you sound prude," Kuroo said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"That's not even what that word means. How did you graduate high school, let alone get into college?"</p><p>"Maybe I'm smarter than I look," Kuroo replied, picking at the edge of his own menu.</p><p>"I highly doubt it."</p><p>"Are you saying that I look really smart?"</p><p>"That's not what I mean, and you know it. I'm saying you're stupid, and you look it, too," Tsukishima pursed his lips as he cast his gaze to the appetizers. "Why is there so much shit on this menu?"</p><p>"You look really pretty, and yet your mouth is as foul as ever. Tsukki, you might be the most interesting person I've ever met," Kuroo smirked.</p><p>Akaashi, who Tsukishima confirmed was actually who Kuroo said he was by the name tag on his expensive tuxedo, returned then, with the bottle of Chardonnay in a bed of ice. It looked more expensive than Tsukishima's entire outfit and probably Yamaguchi's makeup box and all of its contents.</p><p>"Are you ready to order, sirs?" Akaashi asked. Tsukishima thought that it must've been a struggle to deal with someone like Kuroo Tetsurou. Not that he himself was much of an improvement. He wouldn't even kid himself.</p><p>"Have you decided, Tsukki?" Kuroo looked at the man across from him.</p><p>"I, uh... What would you recommend, Kuroo?" he didn't like asking for help, but Tsukishima couldn't decide. Everything was expensive, and he hadn't even heard of half of the dishes presented on the menu, which attested to how much experience he had with fancy expensive food that he couldn't nearly afford.</p><p>"The Arugula salad with prosciutto and oyster mushrooms would be a good start. You don't strike me as the person to eat a whole lot," Kuroo decided after a moment of thinking.</p><p>"And you, Kuroo?" Akaashi looked bored, but he was still as attractive as some of the best looking men. In Tsukishima's opinion.</p><p>"Mmm... I'll have an Antipasto salad with green olive-marinated bocconcini," the revenette tapped his chin, not taking another glance at the menu. It seemed as though he had memorized the menu long ago, which was semi-impressive.</p><p>"Got it. One Argula salad, prosciutto, oyster mushrooms, and one Antipasto salad, green-olive marinated bocconcini," Akaashi read it back after he wrote it down.</p><p>"Yeah, that'll work."</p><p>"And for your entrees?"</p><p>"Tsukki?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>"D... Do you serve ramen?" Tsukishima mumbled, trying not to attract attention from the patrons at the other tables. Akaashi looked like he was trying to hold back laughter, and Kuroo just stared, blinking in disbelief.</p><p>"Tsukki, this is an <em>Italian</em> restaurant. The chefs probably haven't even ever <em>seen</em> ramen," he said.</p><p>"I don't know anything about Italian food. I just..."</p><p>"What the heck do you eat?" Kuroo sounded curious, and wasn't trying to be cruel, but Tsukishima couldn't stop from feeling stupid. As they spoke, Akaashi took the liberty of filling their glasses with the Chardonnay he'd brought over earlier. Usually, he would refuse to, but Tsukishima had amused him, so he didn't mind.</p><p>"Instant ramen?" Tsukishima responded, though it sounded more like a question.</p><p>"What the actual fuck?"</p><p>"It's good! I can't afford expensive meals. I'm barely affording to pay rent right now as it is. Hence why I got a new job that pays better," Tsukishima sounded irritated, which was evident by his expression.</p><p>"Oh my God, you're poor. I didn't get a chance to notice it when I was at your house before, y'know because we were busy, but I bet you live in a shoe box." Okay, now he was being rude.</p><p>"If you call me a commoner, I'm leaving," Tsukishima spat.</p><p>Akaashi cleared his throat, having heard everything, of course.</p><p>"Right. Food. The bistecca alla fiorentina for both of us on a bed of risotto, please."</p><p>"Two bistecca alla fiorentina dishes on risotto. Thank you, sirs." Akaashi left again, taking the order to the kitchen.</p><p>"Great. Now I look like an idiot in front of your friend because I'm not rich like you. You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself, huh, Kuroo?" Tsukishima pouted. He looked so cute with the makeup and the outfit that obviously was pulled off of a bargain rack, and Kuroo couldn't keep from admiring his porcelain features. It seemed like a bunch of the other customers in the restaurant had both noticed and were studying the tall man as well.</p><p>"Sorry, I was just surprised. Besides, I'll introduce you to someone who constantly looks even more stupid than you do now," Kuroo said, serious, while looking around for a specific person. He saw Akaashi and waved him over.</p><p>"So you acknowledge that I look stupid, and you're calling Akaashi stupid?" Tsukishima muttered.</p><p>"What? No. Akaashi knows where the person I want to introduce you to is. He has a sixth sense for that," Kuroo answered.</p><p>"It's because Bokuto is so stupid. Someone has to keep him out of trouble," Akaashi added as he reached the table.</p><p>"Speaking of, send buff owl over. Cat daddy wants to talk to him," Kuroo smirked. Tsukishima looked on in confusion.</p><p>"I'm not doing those stupid code names. I already told you that it makes you two seem like a duo of fourth graders," Akaashi told Kuroo firmly.</p><p>"Fine, fine. Just go get him." Kuroo waved his hand.</p><p>"You want me to go get the head chef of a busy restaurant onto the floor because you want to <em>talk</em> to him."</p><p>"Yeah. I want to introduce Tsukki." Kuroo made it sound like it was the most normal, common thing in the world. Tsukishima knew how something like pulling the head chef out of a kitchen could throw off the flow, but just then, a man with even crazier looking hair than Kuroo's black mop popped up beside Akaashi, hands on his hips. Akaashi didn't seem to worry, he didn't even react.</p><p>"Hey, bro. We were just talking about you," Kuroo grinned widely. What kind of five-star restaurant operated like a fast food joint like this? The chef, as Tsukishima had come to realize this man as, wore a clean, crisp, white chef's jacket and where Tsukishima half expected a goofy looking hat to be, was white and black streaked hair that did, in fact, remind him of an owl. Not to mention those eyes. They resembled an owl's so clearly that Tsukishima could vividly picture the animal beside the guy's face. It was ridiculous.</p><p>"I recognized the order. It's been a while, eh, bro?"</p><p>"It has. This is Tsukishima Kei. We work together. He's my new photographer at Sakura," Kuroo gestured to Tsukishima, who had awkwardly pried his gaze away from the chef. They'd earned even more glances from customers now, who found it odd that the head chef had come to greet who they now recognized as Kuroo Tetsurou, famous Japanese model. And this extremely attractive male sitting across from him was dragging more attention. Kuroo was used to it, but it made Tsukishima uncomfortable. He didn't want to be in the spotlight. He didn't want to be approached by everyone under the stars, and he didn't want confessions. They were awkward, and people always left heartbroken. It wasn't a rational fear, but it was his fear.</p><p>"I'm Bokuto Koutarou. I work as the head chef because the official one was out so much that we've recently fired him. Don't worry about your food, it's being prepared right now by my main man Yaku," Bokuto gave a grin that reminded Tsukishima of Kuroo's. These two were definitely cut from the same cloth.</p><p>"Aw, Bo, I like it better when you prepare our food. It tastes much better that way," Kuroo pouted teasingly.</p><p>Bokuto resisted the strong urge to point out that the head chef doesn't usually cook and instead watches the line and sends food out. The sous chef is the main cook, and the sous that they had was amazing. Not that Bokuto couldn't cook, but he preferred to be watching over everything. He didn't say that because he didn't want Kuroo to look like an idiot in front of Tsukishima.</p><p>"Fine, your rich highness. I haven't gotten to see you since Kenma left, and this is the greeting I get?" Bokuto asked. It was obvious that he meant it as a joke, but he'd crossed a line instead. Judging by the immediate tense air surrounding the four men, Bokuto had said something that Kuroo didn't like talking about. Just from meeting Bokuto a moment ago, it seemed to Tsukishima that he did that a lot.</p><p>He didn't ask about this Kenma person, but he tucked it away for later. Maybe he could look him up or something. Mentioning it to Kuroo seemed like a bad idea, though.</p><p>"Sorry. I'm gonna go now. Not because I made it awkward, but because I was already going anyway," Bokuto pointed at the kitchen, quickly excusing himself from the situation.</p><p>"You okay, Kuroo?" Akaashi asked.</p><p>"I'm fine. It's not a big deal. It was a thing of the past," Kuroo scoffed, waving his hand. It was obviously a very big deal, and it was also obvious that Kuroo was hurt over it. Tsukishima wouldn't make fun of him for it, but he was curious.</p><p>Akaashi nodded, not pressing further, and left to go take care of the other customers.</p><p>"Sorry about that, Tsukki. Bo has a big mouth that sometimes says too much. Don't mind him. It's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about. Now. Back to our dinner. I want to know more about you," Kuroo's mood did an entire three-sixty in the span of five minutes, which kinda creeped Tsukishima out.</p><p>"I'm not that special," Tsukishima tried to dismiss the subject.</p><p>"No, no, no. Don't even try that. I've heard it so many times that I could tell that you were gonna say it. Come on, I want to know about your friends and family," Kuroo said, pushing the issue.</p><p>To get the man off of his back, Tsukishima decided to oblige. "I have a best friend and roommate, Yamaguchi. He's the one that was at the park that day. We've known each other since junior high. There's Hinata and Kageyama, who are dating. I met them in high school. They annoy the hell out of me. I swear, it's their personal mission to make my life a living hell. There's Nishinoya and Tanaka, who I also met in high school. There are some others, but I don't see them a whole lot anymore. Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, and Ennoshita are their names. I don't keep in touch with a lot of people I was acquainted with in high school and college. I have a mom and brother, who are both annoying and also are way too energetic for their own good."</p><p>There. That should shut Kuroo up. Not.</p><p>"That's a colorful cast of characters. It seems like you like them a lot," Kuroo noted.</p><p>"Heh, no. They're all equally annoying, with the slight exception of Yamaguchi and Yachi. Everyone else I could do without. How about you? Do you have any friends or family besides Bokuto and Akaashi?" Tsukishima asked. He didn't know what it was about Kuroo that had drawn him in and forced him to want to ask questions, but Tsukishima felt like it was against his will. Maybe behind that shitty personality was a genuine person. But... Probably not.</p><p>"Well, I grew up with my dad and grandparents. I don't call them too much anymore, but I guess I should. I know they worry about me. As for friends... There's this guy who works at Sakura. He's a model, too, though he's more famous than I am. In all of Japan, he's got to be top five. The ladies absolutely adore him, and he aims to please. His name is Oikawa Tooru, and even though he's really popular with the ladies, he's smitten with his agent, Iwaizumi Hajime. He's a good guy overall, but he gets a little egotistical at times.</p><p>"I think that those are my only friends. I used to have more when I was in college and was playing volleyball, but being famous changes the perception that people have of you. Once I started modeling, my old friends just wanted fame and money, and I made the hard call. Money changes lives. It can be the greatest thing, or it can ruin your life."</p><p>Tsukishima found himself listening intently. He didn't know that Kuroo could sound that philosophical. It was disarming and a little creepy.</p><p>Fortunately, just when Kuroo was going to pry more into Tsukishima's life, Akaashi came over like a gorgeous angel that was saving Tsukishima's miserable life and served their dinner. "Enjoy your meals, sirs."</p><p>It took everything Tsukishima had in him not to drool all over his plate. Usually, he was reserved and calm, but that didn't take away from the fact that he wasn't rich and couldn't afford expensive food like this. It was beautifully plated, simply yet elegantly. It wasn't trying to do too much at once, and Tsukishima appreciated it. Soft billows of steam rose from the dish, and the smell rose to fill Tsukishima's nose. It smelled wonderful. Bokuto sure as hell knew how to run a kitchen.</p><p>Maybe this date wasn't as a big of a fail as he'd previously thought. Surely enough, he was, enjoying five-star food in front of an attractive man that was paying for the whole meal. He could get used to this, for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Photo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I think it's eleven. You should stay here tonight," Kuroo said.</p><p>"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."</p><p>"Jeez, have you seen the size of this place? There's more than one room. You can take the largest guest room. There's a bathroom where you can take a bath or a shower and I'll give you some clothes to wear. In the morning, I'll have Fernando make you breakfast. Do you have work?"</p><p>"No, tomorrow's my day off. But I have plans."</p><p>"Ah. Significant other, huh? Hope he doesn't mind that I had my way with his little boyfriend. I have tomorrow off too. Tuesdays are usually slow," Kuroo smirked.</p><p>"Shut up. I might be meeting with my mom," Tsukishima grumbled.</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>"... No," he looked away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, queen! Now we're getting back into my territory! I'm no good with work and responsible adulting, so smut it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Ah. Here we are again.'</em>
</p><p>Tsukishima moaned, loud and high-pitched around Kuroo's dick as the other man fucked his throat. Kuroo's eyes hadn't left Tsukishima's face the entire time since Tsukishima had started his blowjob. It was sexy, seeing Tsukishima's eyeshadow and eyeliner and mascara run down his face in blue and black streaks while he deep-throated Kuroo. The tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes had spilled a while ago, and now Tsukishima was thoroughly regretting his choice to let Yamaguchi do his makeup. Kuroo, on the other hand, was enjoying the wrecked appearance that the blonde was giving off.</p><p>Kuroo felt his orgasm climb soon after Tsukishima had started. He was so good at swallowing cock, and that skill paired with the makeup running down his cheeks and the soft look in his eyes, Kuroo was closer than he wanted to be. He gently pushed Tsukishima's face away, and the younger man released Kuroo with a loud, wet pop. His lips were red and glossy with precum and spit and his makeup was looking deliciously messy. Kuroo had never seen someone look so goddamn erotic.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>Tsukishima nodded feverently, leaning back on his heels. Kuroo bent down to kiss the blonde before making his way to the nightstand by the large loveseat and opening the drawer. Tsukishima didn't know why Kuroo kept condoms, lube, and whatever else he had in there in the living room, but he wasn't complaining. It saved time and that was good enough for Tsukishima. Speaking of living rooms, Kuroo's living room was big and extravagant, just like the rest of the house. Well, mansion. Kuroo was rich, and now Tsukishima had an inkling of just how much money this man had. Not that he was after the money. No, he was after something just as selfish: the sex.</p><p>The raven haired man helped Tsukishima up, then bent him over the loveseat that he was planning to fuck the blonde into. Tsukishima didn't want to get makeup on the fabric of the white chair, so he reached over and plucked his vest up, placing it on the area where his face would be pressed into and spreading it to his crotch so that it would catch his cum. Kuroo had said that if he ruined the loveseat, he'd just buy another, but Tsukishima wasn't about to ruin a perfectly good piece of furniture for no reason. His vest was dark enough that with a bit of Shout, he'd be able to get the stain out. And, if not, he'd be fine with buying a new one for nine hundred Yen like before.</p><p>Kuroo poured lube into his fingers, getting them nice and slick for Tsukishima. He pressed one against the entrance of the man under him, and Tsukishima whimpered, wriggling under Kuroo's firm grasp on his waist. It took a single second that felt like an eternity for Kuroo's finger to be all the way inside of Tsukishima. He added another one quickly, realizing that the blonde was looser than he was before.</p><p>"How many times has your new boyfriend fucked you, Tsukki?" he asked against Tsukishima's naked back, voice low and filled with malice. Tsukishima moaned.</p><p>"I... I don't know," he replied, honest. He couldn't count all of the times, and even if he wanted to, his mind was too clouded to try.</p><p>"Mmm. Well, then." Kuroo took his fingers out, and the blonde whined at the loss of heat in his hole. "I guess I don't need to prep you. Sluts don't need to be prepped," he smirked. Tsukishima dug his fingers into the love seat that he was bent over, mumbling nonsensical words.</p><p>Kuroo opened the condom package, rolling it over his cock. He used the remaining lube on his fingers to slather over the rubber. Tsukishima glanced back, eyeing the hungry look that Kuroo had in his eyes while he stroked his cock idly. "You look like a meal, laid out just for me, Tsukki. You want me inside of you?"</p><p>"Ye—<em>yes</em>, fuck yes, <em>fuck</em> me, Kuroo," Tsukishima moaned, dick twitching.</p><p>"You're so fucking vulgur, slut. I like it," Kuroo muttered.</p><p>Tsukishima had never needed a cock in his ass like he needed Kuroo's. Terushima had a nice one, yeah, but Kuroo's was longer and wider, and he had that stud at the tip that made Tsukishima want to stick his tongue out and lick it, and Terushima was just normal at sex. Kuroo could make Tsukishima feel any which way he wanted, just with the tone of his voice. Tsukishima absolutely adored that about him. Not only could he fuck good, he could also change the mood in a second.</p><p>"Then hurry up and stick your cock in me."</p><p>Tsukishima wanted Kuroo to <em>destroy</em> him. He wanted to be fucked so hard that he couldn't walk for <em>days</em>. He wanted to be torn open and fucked until the sun came up. He wanted to cum so much that he'd be dry and useless for a week. He didn't realize that he'd blabbered all of that out loud until he heard Kuroo chuckle. "If you let me do that, I'll hurt you."</p><p>It wasn't "If I do that". No, he said, "If you let me do that", which meant that he wanted to. He was just concerned with Tsukishima getting hurt. Tsukishima would have thought that it was sweet if they were dating, but they were just fucking.</p><p>"I don't <em>care</em>. I just want you to fuck me as hard and as rough and as deep as you can. And I want it <em>now</em>," Tsukishima managed.</p><p>Kuroo shrugged, lined up, and pushed himself into Tsukishima in one stroke without warning. Tsukishima gasped at the stretching sensation accompanied by a little bit of stinging. It hurt, but the blonde felt like he couldn't live without it. He didn't necessarily have a pain kink, but he did have a Kuroo kink. Tsukishima didn't want to imagine what expressions were on their faces. Kuroo probably was still smirking smugly as he pounded into the lankier male, and Tsukishima was sure that his own face was even worse. He was imagining a mega embarrassing face, tongue rolled out of an open mouth, head tilted back, and eyes lidded heavily. Yeah, most likely.</p><p>The piercing at the tip of Kuroo's cock rubbed against Tsukishima's walls, causing a delicious new friction that Tsukishima wasn't nearly used to yet.</p><p>"Nn, ah, hah, mm..." Tsukishima moaned, puffing out breaths like his airways were blocked and he couldn't breathe.</p><p>"You like my cock?" Kuroo asked, dragging himself out and then snapping his hips forward to bury himself again. He was being rough, he was going deep, and it felt so fucking good.</p><p>"Y-yes—Fuck, Kuroo," Tsukishima replied, curses and ramblings spilling from his parted lips. He couldn't imagine how long he'd be able to go without Kuroo's cock, and he didn't want to. For now, he had it and it was deep inside of him. It was all his, for the time being.</p><p>"Call me daddy."</p><p>At first, the statement was so outlandish that in Tsukishima's sex altered mind, he couldn't even register what Kuroo had said. Then it came crashing over him, a realization that made him realize just how kinky Kuroo was. He'd never called anyone daddy before. Not even his own dad, who'd left when he and his brother were young. It just wasn't part of his vocabulary. Maybe it should be.</p><p>"D... Daddy, please," Tsukishima cried out, digging his fingers into the loveseat.</p><p>"Fuck, that's right. Who's your daddy, Tsukki?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>"You are, daddy," the blonde managed. The eroticism of such a surprising request—demand, really—made Tsukishima impossibly hard.</p><p>"God, you're so hot..." Kuroo managed, growing close to his climax.</p><p>"I'm... I'm close—", Tsukishima breathed, the sound airy and desperate. Kuroo didn't cease his movements. If anything, he picked up his pace, pounding into Tsukishima even harder. His fingers pressed into the skin of Tsukishima's hips, leaving bruises in his wake. "Daddy..."</p><p>Kuroo came with a snap of his hips at the name, Tsukishima's given name spilling from his lips as his head tipped back. Tsukishima moaned, his own orgasm washing over him abruptly. They didn't rush themselves as they came down from their highs, slumping onto the loveseat. Luckily, Tsukishima's cum and makeup hadn't gotten onto the white chair, and instead was smeared all over his vest. That would come out with some detergent and a little bit of attention. Hopefully.</p><p>After a while, Kuroo sighed, letting his weight lean heavily against the couch. "You sure know how to show a guy a good time, Kei," he smirked, eyes trained on Tsukishima's.</p><p>"Don't be so familiar with me, Kuroo. We're not dating," Tsukishima said. He honestly didn't mind Kuroo calling him Kei, but that would make it harder to inevitably move on after Kuroo got tired of him.</p><p>"Well, you called me daddy," Kuroo told him matter-of-factly.</p><p>"That's not your first name," Tsukishima scoffed.</p><p>"It can be."</p><p>"Shut up, Kuroo," Tsukishima sat up, no longer laying on his chest on top of the chair.</p><p>"I like it when you call me daddy better," Kuroo chirped, sitting up and taking the condom off and tying it. He picked up his dress shirt and patted up some sweat from his body, and Tsukishima almost died inside. That shirt was probably twenty thousand Yen alone. Plenty of strawberry shortcake, and this man was using it as a rag.</p><p>"I'm not calling you that ever again," Tsukishima rolled up his vest, trying not to think about the waste of an expensive article of clothing. He used his own shirt to wipe away some sweat and cum and other gross things. He didn't dare touch his face with it, because a white shirt stains easily.</p><p>"That's not fair. You sound so good saying it. Here, I'll throw that in the washer," Kuroo took the vest from Tsukishima's hands, and the blonde followed him to the laundry room, not wanting to be left in the vast living room alone. They were still naked, not bothering to get dressed when they had the house all to themselves. "It'll be dry in the morning. The maids come and clean up every day, but they've gone already."</p><p>"You have maids?" Tsukishima asked, slightly shocked. He really shouldn't be, Kuroo was rich, and he had this mansion that he stayed in all by himself. Of course he'd need help with the cleaning.</p><p>"Only two. Svetlana and Maria. They're great. Nice and don't speak English very well, but they do their job and so I can't complain. There's a cook, too. Name's Fernando. I have a driver, Matt, and the pool cleaner comes around a few days a week," Kuroo almost sounded like he was bragging, but Tsukishima had learned that this was the way that the millionaire usually spoke. He didn't think that having that much hired help was unusual.</p><p>Kuroo tossed the vest into the washer. "Did you want to wash your other clothes?" he asked before he closed the lid.</p><p>"I... I don't have any other clothes to wear," Tsukishima answered.</p><p>"You can wear something of mine. I'm sure I have something," Kuroo waved his hand before jogging back to the living room and retrieving both of their sets of clothes. Kuroo closed the lid to the washing machine, hand hovering over the buttons.</p><p>"Do you know how to start a washing machine?" Tsukishima inquired, eyebrows raising.</p><p>"Yes! No... I've never done it before," he admitted, sulking.</p><p>Tsukishima sighed, a sound that conveyed exhaustion. "Here. First, you spray the stained clothing with a stain remover. Do you have any?"</p><p>Kuroo opened an expensive looking cabinet with a silver knob above the washer, revealing pricey detergents and stain removers. Tsukishima picked out the Shout, being more comfortable with the brand. He sprayed his vest and shirt and then sprayed Kuroo's shirt so that the sweat didn't stain. He folded the clothes and rubbed at the wet areas with the other part of the fabric, making the soap foam.</p><p>"Okay. It's good to spray clothes if you get something on them so that they don't stain. Now, you put the clothes in and pour in detergent," he continued, picking up a bottle of Gain and measuring out a small amount. "You don't need a lot because there's only a few clothes. You close the lid after that and set the washer. For something like this, with stains, we'd probably like a little more than normal. To keep colors from running together and staining, we don't want to do hot water or heavy duty mode. Warm water and a normal setting will work just fine. Auto-fill is nice, as is double rinse. Wow, this washer has a lot of settings. I think we're good. Last, you press start." Tsukishima guided Kuroo's hand to press the start button. Kuroo was fascinated. It had been years since he'd had to wash clothes, and even before then, his grandmother usually did chores to keep herself busy.</p><p>"Woah. That's so cool," Kuroo muttered.</p><p>"It's just a washing machine," Tsukishima replied bluntly.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's more complicated than I thought! I didn't know that washing clothes took so much brain power!" he sounded excited.</p><p>"You're weird. Anyway, it won't be done for a while. What time is it? I think my phone's on the coffe table in the living room," Tsukishima stretched. He was naked as a baby, and he was growing self-conscious about the fact that he'd just given a washing machine tutorial to an equally naked man who he'd just slept with.</p><p>"I think it's eleven. You should stay here tonight," Kuroo said.</p><p>"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."</p><p>"Jeez, have you seen the size of this place? There's more than one room. You can take the largest guest room. There's a bathroom where you can take a bath or a shower and I'll give you some clothes to wear. In the morning, I'll have Fernando make you breakfast. Do you have work?"</p><p>"No, tomorrow's my day off. But I have plans."</p><p>"Ah. Significant other, huh? Hope he doesn't mind that I had my way with his little boyfriend. I have tomorrow off too. Tuesdays are usually slow," Kuroo smirked.</p><p>"Shut up. I might be meeting with my mom," Tsukishima grumbled.</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>"... No," he looked away.</p><p>"I don't see why you can't stay here tonight. It's not like I'll be taking advantage of you or anything. I'll even ask Matt to drive you home. How's that sound?" Kuroo put his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Fine. You won't stop bugging me, and it's too far to walk. If you sneak into my bed, I'll stab you," Tsukishima warned.</p><p>"Heh. This is my house. I doubt you'd be able to find a knife before I overpower your lanky ass. Besides, I have my own bed. It's much more comfortable. You're invited to join me, if you want to do a little exercise in the middle of the night."</p><p>"You're so insufferable. I'm going to take a shower," Tsukishima proclaimed.</p><p>"I'll take you up to your room then," Kuroo smirked. He got some sort of sense of superiority by leading Tsukishima around his rouse and up the staircase. It was like he was showing off a gallery instead of just escorting a man he'd fucked to a guest room. Tsukishima thought that it was fucking stupid.</p><p>Kuroo stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall that was at the top of the staircase. "This is the best guest room I've got. Bo and Akaashi use it when they come over. The towels are in the cabinet, and if you don't like the shampoo, conditioner, face wash and bodywash, there's an entire cabinet of brands. Choose. I like my guests to be comfortable. When you get out, I'll have some clothes setting out for you. Oh, let me get you some makeup wipes. I have makeup on after shoots a lot."</p><p>He padded away, going a few doors down to the master bedroom. He disappeared for a moment before popping back out, holding a package of makeup wipes. "It's best to take off makeup before getting in the shower so that it doesn't run into your eyes. That would be tragic and painful."</p><p>"You sound like you have a lot of experience with that," Tsukishima teased.</p><p>"Yeah, well, the ladies love doing my makeup. It's like a fetish," Kuroo waved his hand in dismissal.</p><p>"I'm gonna go scrub the sweat and cum off of me now. See you later," Tsukishima yawned, giving a peace sign. He didn't know why he did it, and he didn't know why he thought about it so much, but whatever. He shut the door and looked around.</p><p>The bedroom was gorgeous and spacious. His own bedroom was half the size and there was only one bathroom in the apartment, which was between his and Yamaguchi's bedrooms. He noticed crisp black and white sheets with small red throw pillows mixed in for a splash of color, a spacious closet that probably was the size of Yamaguchi's room, and a dresser that had a TV set up on top of it. There was a bench under the large window spanning half of the wall across from the door, the fabric of the furniture smooth and cushy. It was a nice place. The bathroom was large, with a tub and a separate shower and two sinks. This looked like the master bath of a house in the city, and this was just a guest room.</p><p>He took a look at the products in the shower, smelling them. They smelled like Kuroo. "I'll use this." He wasn't using it because it smelled like Kuroo, he was using it because it was convenient. That's what he told himself. A knock on the door startled him.</p><p>"When you're done, I got you a shirt and some shorts, and I brought your purse and phone up from the living room. Don't worry, I didn't look through it, I have more respect for you than that," Kuroo spoke through the door, and Tsukishima allowed himself a small smile. He couldn't deny that Kuroo was considerate. It was almost endearing. Almost.</p><p>Tsukishima gave a quipped answer, going to the sink to open the makeup wipes and finally get rid of the ruined makeup. It had run everywhere, blue and black and ivory streaking down his face. He looked like a wreck, but there was a certain appeal to it. He scrubbed his face, trying to get rid of all of the makeup possible. In his experience, mascara and eyeliner was the hardest to get off, so he carefully but insistently wiped at his water line. The blue liner and black mascara took effort, but eventually they gave. He could get the chemicals from the wipe off in the shower.</p><p>There's always something awkward about using someone else's shower. Figuring how it turned on was a struggle, and he didn't want to go ask Kuroo for help. Somehow, asking for help was even more embarrassing than figuring it out alone. With some of the underlying problems he had, asking for help was uncommon. He eventually managed to get the shower to turn on, adjusting the water temperature to his preference. Tsukishima sighed as the hot water ran down his body, soothing his muscles. He looked up at the shower head, noticing that there were different settings that would change how the water came out. Flicking the tab on the side of the shower head, the water came out in wide, thin streams. It was amusing, playing with the seven different settings (his shower had three, so that was unusual).</p><p>Once he'd decided to actually shower, he buckled down and cleaned the sweat and grime from his body. It was nice. He used the shampoo and conditioner that smelled like Kuroo and the bodywash that had a similar scent. Picking up the bottle of face wash, he blinked at it. He couldn't remember the last time he used face wash. Oh, wait, it was when he was in high school and, true to puberty, pimples had popped up on his face. He had to read the directions on the back to be confident in himself, but he didn't mind. Learning new things was actually something that he enjoyed.</p><p>Tsukishima hummed as he got out of the shower, singing voice not particularly great, and grabbed a towel to dry off with. He grabbed a second towel because why the hell not. He usually only used one towel, but he had a sneaking feeling that Kuroo had plenty of towels around. Besides, they were clean and soft, which indicated that they'd been washed recently. He doubted that they'd been used, so that meant that the towels were washed more than they were used. He didn't think that the maids would mind.</p><p>Damn, maids. He couldn't imagine paying someone to clean his house. No, Yamaguchi was tidy, and Tsukishima wasn't fond of messes either. Between the two, their small apartment was clean and organized. It would be nice to have the money to buy this big of a home and hire people to help out, but he could do without it.</p><p>With a towel wrapped around his thin waist and another draped over his head, he left the bathroom, letting the humidity air out. He went to the bed, seeing his purse sitting there beside a folded shirt and pair of shorts. There weren't any underwear, not that Tsukishima wanted to wear Kuroo's boxers. He'd due going commando, even if he wasn't used to it. He dressed, taking his contacts out and putting them in their case. He slipped his glasses on, sighing at the familiar weight in his nose. He'd worn glasses all of his life, and only started wearing contacts when his brother insisted on getting him some. It was fine, but they got uncomfortable if they dried out, and sleeping in them was a big no-no.</p><p>He turned the light off after placing his purse by the TV, and crawled into the expensive sheets. They were probably a higher thread count than his own, but he didn't have a lot of experience with stuff like thread count. To him, the cheapest was the best choice. Price over quality was what he believed in. Sighing into the sheets, his eyes fluttered closed, and he allowed himself to go to sleep.</p><p>He was exhausted, but he'd had fun, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Kuroo had shown him an interesting time, and a side to the model that he hadn't seen before. And now, Tsukishima was intrigued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You got through service, though," Akaashi reminded him.</p><p>"Hell yeah we did. I saw your face, and it all got better," the golden eyed man smirked.</p><p>"I had nothing to do with it."</p><p>"Akaashi, are you giving me a compliment?" Bokuto asked, excited.</p><p>"I'm just stating the facts," Akaashi replied, well aware that Bokuto would take it as a compliment. He didn't mind.</p><p>"I'm so in love with you it hurts, Akaashi," Bokuto said, a dreamy look on his face.</p><p>"You say that every day," Akaashi rolled his eyes.</p><p>"It's true. If you'd let me, I'd show you just how much I love you."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh, short chapter. Sorry. I wanted to throw in a little bit of BokuAka among other ships in this story for their own little story arcs, but I didn't have a whole lot of ways to drag the chapter out. I have a feeling that the next time we get a BokuAka centered chapter, they'll be installing Akaashi's dishwasher or something. We'll see, I guess.</p><p>Also, let me know what you think about the story and smut and stuff. I think I'm doing okay, but I'd like some opinions and criticism. The constructive kind, if you would. Just don't bully me, please. Thank you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto wiped down one of the counters that he'd been using earlier. Akaashi sat on a stool out of the way of the nightly tear down. The cooks all rushed to clean up for the night, wanting to get home as soon as possible. It was just after midnight, and Akaashi was starting to feel the drain of energy. The only reason that he was hanging around was because he didn't want to walk home alone, and Bokuto had offered to drive him.</p><p>He yawned, stretching in his chair. He'd changed long ago, opting for a t-shirt and skinny jeans instead of his tuxedo. "I can't believe that you brought up Kozume."</p><p>"It was an accident, Akaashi. Though I bet you wouldn't know. You're perfect," Bokuto defended himself.</p><p>"I'm not perfect," Akaashi replied, biting his lip as he remembered more details about his past than he would have liked. "I just know when to keep my mouth shut."</p><p>"Tetsurou is just touchy. I'm sure that he'll be fine. He's a strong guy. Not much gets to him," Bokuto said.</p><p>Akaashi hummed in agreement. "So. What do you think of Kuroo's new target?" he asked the head chef as Bokuto cleaned the line, set on changing the subject.</p><p>"I know he's not that serious about Tsukki, but—" Bokuto dragged out the 'u' "—I think if he'd move on, they'd go good together. The guy already looks like he could be a model. They'd be good for each other. Loud-mouth idiot meets quiet blonde. It sounds like a romance movie."</p><p>"You literally met the guy today, and you've already got a weird nickname for him," Akaashi frowned though he was amused.</p><p>"Yeah. But I don't think that Tetsu-dude is over Kozume. It was pretty rough. Imagine being dumped like that," Bokuto said, halting in wiping down the metal surfaces. He let a deep frown etch itself onto his face.</p><p>"He probably just doesn't want to get hurt again. He might need time. Don't push him. I know you, Bokuto," Akaashi gave the head chef a pointed look.</p><p>"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad, Akaashi! You'd know that if you'd go on a date with me," Bokuto's mood changed in true Bokuto fashion, the muscular chef slumping with a pout on his face. His mood swings were always crazy, and even a pen falling off of a counter could be the difference between happiness and depression. It was ridiculous, but Akaashi was fascinated by it.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Wha—Akaashi... You're so mean... I just want to take you to dinner and to see a movie. I promise I won't get handsy," Bokuto held up his hand in a pledge.</p><p>"If you have to say that, then you're going to try it. We've been over this. We're coworkers. The boss would have our heads if he knew that we were sneaking behind his back to go on dates," Akaashi crossed his arms.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I know. He's just an old fart. Bet he hasn't been laid in twenty years," Bokuto grumbled, furiously scrubbing at a grease spill. If there was one thing that was good about Bokuto getting into one of his slumps, it would be that he was usually productive during those times. Furiousity made him work harder and more efficiently as an outlet for his negative tendencies. Though, when he got like this, he neglected to watch his tongue.</p><p>"Bokuto gets to wash dishes tonight."</p><p>Bokuto groaned, looking over his shoulder. The boss stood there, an amused smile on his face with his hands clasped behind his back. Yamiji Takeyuki, owner of the Fukurodani Restaurant—the most popular five-star restaurant in Tokyo—was basically a slave driver. This was all according to Bokuto, who swore that he was the devil's incarnate. Akaashi was sure that Bokuto was just mad at their boss because sometimes they didn't see eye-to-eye on how Fukurodani should be run. That didn't change the fact that Yamiji owned the restaurant, and Bokuto was just the head chef.</p><p>"Damn old coot," Bokuto snapped under his breath.</p><p>"You want to clean the walk in, too?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"No what?"</p><p>"No sir," Bokuto ground out.</p><p>"That's what I thought."</p><p>———</p><p>Akaashi was quiet as he walked, hands stuffed into his skinny jeans' pockets. Bokuto was next to him, rambling about dinner service and how one of his apprentice cooks dropped an entire bucket of Alfredo sauce that everyone almost slipped in. Akaashi knew the cook in question, a new kid named Wataru Onaga. He was inexperienced, and while he tried his best, it was easy to make mistakes in a busy kitchen while carrying fifteen gallons of Alfredo sauce. Akaashi had heard the commotion from behind the register, which was close to the kitchen, and decided to ignore it. After all, Bokuto could manage the kitchen better than anyone.</p><p>"So anyway. I had to put Konoha on the line so that I could help the kid. Poor guy. Tonight was a mess," Bokuto shook his head, amused.</p><p>"You got through service, though," Akaashi reminded him.</p><p>"Hell yeah we did. I saw your face, and it all got better," the golden eyed man smirked.</p><p>"I had nothing to do with it."</p><p>"Akaashi, are you giving me a compliment?" Bokuto asked, excited.</p><p>"I'm just stating the facts," Akaashi replied, well aware that Bokuto would take it as a compliment. He didn't mind.</p><p>"I'm so in love with you it hurts, Akaashi," Bokuto said, a dreamy look on his face.</p><p>"You say that every day," Akaashi rolled his eyes.</p><p>"It's true. If you'd let me, I'd show you just how much I love you."</p><p>It wasn't like Akaashi was against it. Bokuto was a good guy. Funny, loud, strong, muscular. He was definitely Akaashi's type, but he was almost too perfect for Akaashi. Akaashi, the boring, quiet, stereotypical background character. His excuse was that Yamiji didn't allow relationships between coworkers, which was true, but it was an excuse. It would be really easy to hide it, Bokuto was already stupidly affectionate at work so it wouldn't be any different, and Akaashi could keep himself in check, he was always able to.</p><p>No, in all actuality, Akaashi was afraid. Terrified would be a better word to describe it. He didn't want to fall in love with Bokuto and then the spiky haired man would realize that Akaashi was just too boring and not good enough for him. Akaashi had always suffered from anxiety and depression for as long as he could remember. He never told anyone, but he had a pretty good hold on it.</p><p>"Bokuto, we've been over this."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sucks. Oh, you said that your dishwasher broke, right?"</p><p>Akaashi knew damn well what Bokuto was going to say, but he entertained the man anyway. "It's officially dead."</p><p>"Are you getting a new one?"</p><p>"Yes. I don't have time to wash dishes by hand," Akaashi nodded. "It should be at my place by Saturday."</p><p>"Oh. I'll come over and install it for you, okay?" Akaashi could practically hear the gears in Bokuto's head turning.</p><p>"Whatever you want to do, Bokuto." A small smile found its way onto the waiter's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Photo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How much?"</p><p>"N-Nani?" Tsukishima asked.</p><p>"Your student loans, Tsukki. How much do you owe?" Kuroo stared the younger man down, not letting up in his gaze.</p><p>"U... Um. Roughly twenty thousand. Kuroo, you don't have to—", Tsukishima shook his head.</p><p>"No, no. I'm doing this because I'm a nice guy. Besides, I kinda owe you," Kuroo waved his hand in front of his face.</p><p>"What did you do?" Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tsukishima woke up, it was because of the sun filtering through the window. He would have expected that rich people would be able to eliminate inconveniences like that, but then he thought that even if he was rich, he probably wouldn't bother. Waste of time, is what it was.</p><p>Shaking away the pointless inner thoughts rebelling inside of his mind, Tsukishima yawned, stretching. His back popped, which wasn't exactly out of the ordinary, and he reached to the night stand to grab his glasses. Slipping them onto his face, Tsukishima took a second to look around the room from where he sat on the bed. There was a new set of clothes sitting on the dresser along with his dress clothes from the night before, neatly pressed and folded. Sliding out of the sheets, he made his way to the dresser and picked up the change of clothes. They smelled like Kuroo.</p><p>He got dressed in a Metallica t-shirt and some skinny jeans that were a bit loose on his legs, but were tight enough around the waist to not slip off. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized just how muscular and broad Kuroo was. He practically looked like he was being swallowed by the clothing. He didn't mind, though, because they smelled like the ravenette that he'd found himself to be thinking about constantly.</p><p>A knock resounded on his door and he opened it, peeking at a little woman dressed in a maid's outfit. She was probably only five foot one, maybe less. She had dark brown hair, a stocky build, and a constant, sweet smile on her face. "My name is Maria. Master Kuroo sent me," she bowed, accent thick.</p><p>Tsukishima wordlessly followed her down the stairs, getting a good look at the mansion. It was gorgeous. The walls were white, the stairs were marble, and the ceiling was tall. In a place like this, it would be hard to get claustrophobic.</p><p>Maria led him to the dining room, where a large table sat, surrounded by eight chairs. There were expensive silverware and dishes placed at the head and foot of the table. Tsukishima stood there awkwardly, trying to remember the last time he sat at an actual dining room table. It must've been back at his parent's house. He and Yamaguchi just sat on the couch to eat while they watched TV.</p><p>Kuroo sat at one end of the table, staring at his phone. He had a bored look on his face as he texted someone, probably a coworker or something.</p><p>"Sit," Maria whispered in the blonde's ear, pulling out his chair. He plopped down, blinking. He was so far out of his element that he was practically short-circuiting. Maria left the room for a moment, returning with two trays balanced on her upturned palms. She sat one in front of both of them. "Fernando made eggs, pancakes and bacon."</p><p>Kuroo looked up with a soft smile, nodding. "Thank you, Maria."</p><p>She took her leave, allowing the two men to sit in silence. Tsukishima poked at his food, not particularly hungry. He still ate out of courtesy, but limited it. Tsukishima didn't eat much. As a child and into his late teenage years, he was Anorexic. He was sent to a program during high school, forced to develop better eating habits. He'd always been self conscious about his weight, and even now, he wasn't able to stuff himself full. It was hard to eat a lot. And it wasn't like the food wasn't good. It was really tasty, he just couldn't eat too much. There had been many times when people that cooked for him felt offended because they thought that he was being critical and didn't like the food, but he was just uncomfortable with eating that much.</p><p>"So. Good morning, Tsukki," Kuroo spoke up after a while, eating his breakfast to his heart's content.</p><p>"Good morning," Tsukishima mumbled back.</p><p>"How'd you sleep?"</p><p>"Alright, I guess. I slept on a bed and not the floor," Tsukishima replied, shoving a bite of pancake into his mouth.</p><p>"You can't seriously say that you've slept on the floor before," Kuroo raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"I have," Tsukishima nodded.</p><p>"Oh my God."</p><p>"It's not so bad. When Tadashi and I moved into our apartment, we didn't have enough money to get beds. He took the couch, and I slept on the floor. It's just a little hard on your back—why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>Kuroo sat, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. "Tsukki, you didn't tell me you were poor."</p><p>"I'm not <em>poor</em>. I'm on the lower end on middle-class. Not everyone can be rich. Student loans have been kicking my ass for years. Did you think I live with Tadashi because I want a roommate? No, I don't have the money to pay the rent on the apartment by myself," Tsukishima said. He didn't mean to rant, it's just that he never really had the chance to speak his mind. It wasn't his goal to push his problems onto Kuroo, but now Kuroo was invested. It didn't matter that Tsukishima just slipped up and mentioned something that he was having problems with and that he didn't want help, Kuroo was taking the little bit he'd been given and was running miles with it.</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>"N-Nani?" Tsukishima asked.</p><p>"Your student loans, Tsukki. How much do you owe?" Kuroo stared the younger man down, not letting up in his gaze.</p><p>"U... Um. Roughly twenty thousand. Kuroo, you don't have to—", Tsukishima shook his head.</p><p>"No, no. I'm doing this because I'm a nice guy. Besides, I kinda owe you," Kuroo waved his hand in front of his face.</p><p>"What did you do?" Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"I did some background digging on you after I came to your house. Then I found out a few days later that you were going to be working at Nekoma. I might have pulled some strings to make a certain someone my new photographer," Kuroo sheepishly grinned, eyes glinting.</p><p>"You didn't. You fucking—Jesus, I can't believe you," Tsukishima scoffed. He was more amused than angry, but it was hard to tell with him. Kuroo went on the defensive, not sure if the blonde was going to get up and walk out. Only once Tsukishima started laughing, soft and sweet, did the ravenette relax. "I guess you could have anyone you wanted, huh?"</p><p>Kuroo's eyes darkened briefly. "Not <em>anyone</em>..." he mumbled.</p><p>Tsukishima wondered if this had anything to do with the Kenma guy that Bokuto mentioned the night before. He had no idea. He didn't think that this was the time or place to ask, so he didn't. Instead, he tried to change the subject. "So... Does this make you my sugar daddy?"</p><p>Kuroo instantly snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and looked the blonde dead in the eye, ceasing all actions. Tsukishima didn't expect the answer, but Kuroo was a mystery and a surprise. It really shouldn't have shocked him as much as it did. "Do you want me to be?"</p><p>"Huh?" Tsukishima blinked dumbly, and the piece of egg on his fork slid back onto the plate.</p><p>"If you want to be my sugar baby, I don't have any problem with it. It could be beneficial for both of us. I get sex and you get clothes and stuff. That's how that works, right? Can't say I've ever done it before, but I'm sure it'll be a great time," Kuroo shrugged.</p><p>"You're kidding, right?"</p><p>"I'm being serious. You can have whatever you want, and I'll get to have <em>you</em> every night. Isn't that a good trade, Tsukki?" Kuroo could melt someone with that gaze, and Tsukishima felt hot enough already.</p><p>"What about... what about work? And Tadashi? And my... boyfriend?" Tsukishima asked.</p><p>Now he remembered why he'd settled on forgetting about Kuroo. It was easier. Something had happened that night that Tsukishima had taken Kuroo home, and it had lit a slow fuse inside of him. He wasn't supposed to get worked up about a rich model that he'd fucked once. Kuroo had said as much. That was why he moved on quickly, settling on Terushima Yuuji. He was good in bed, he was attractive, and he was nothing like Kuroo. But now, the same man who had insisted that they could never be anything more than a one-night stand was offering to become Tsukishima's sugar daddy. It was not only strange, it was also contradictory.</p><p>"Come on. You don't really expect me to believe that you have a boyfriend. I doubt you've ever had a boyfriend. He might be a friend with benefits, but he's so not your boyfriend, Tsukki. Don't insult me like that," Kuroo snickered.</p><p>"Fine, he's not my boyfriend. But what am I supposed to tell him? 'Sorry, Teru, I have a sugar daddy now that I'm gonna fuck every single night, so that leaves no time for you. Nice knowing you!' Is that what you want me to say?" Tsukishima asked.</p><p>"It's a nice start. Needs a little revision, but it'll work. About work, relationships between employees aren't uncommon. It's only when the boss is with an employee that things get hectic. Last I checked, I'm not your boss. It's private, so no one's gonna ask about it. As for your roommate, I'm sure he'll be fine. Does he have loans too?"</p><p>"Yeah. Not as much as I do, but yeah," Tsukishima hesitantly replied. There was no way he'd let it go otherwise.</p><p>"Okay, I'll pay his too. Oh, baby, we're going to have so much fun," Kuroo sounded giddy.</p><p>"I never agreed."</p><p>"Right. Tsukki, will you be my sugar baby?" Kuroo peered at him expectantly.</p><p>What was Tsukishima getting himself into? When he came to dinner last night, he expected a small restaurant and a mediocre dinner before going back home and forgetting all about it. Instead, he got a limo ride and a five-star meal that was better than anything he'd ever tasted (sorry, Mom). He'd gotten the best sex of his life and a warm, not second-hand bed to sleep in. Tsukishima's life was turning into a fairy tale.</p><p>"I have to think about it. I... Uh, need to ask Tadashi what he thinks," Tsukishima managed, though he could already imagine what Tadashi would say.</p><p>"Ah. Okay," Kuroo smiled. His phone buzzed, and he picked it up, tapping the screen. His smile melted away like ice in the summer heat, and his tone turned almost apprehensive. "We have to go."</p><p>"What? We just started eating."</p><p>"No, we have to go now. We can get something while we're out. Come on, we have to be out of here in fifteen minutes," Kuroo insisted.</p><p>Tsukishima didn't ask why. It wasn't his place. He was just an outside party who had no right to impose. Instead, he shoved one last bite into his mouth, suddenly not feeling very hungry. With a new goal, Tsukishima got up and went to collect his things. He didn't look back at Kuroo, because he was admittedly concerned at the face the ravenette would be wearing. There was no way that Tsukishima could handle that side of Kuroo. Not now. Not when everything was not only changing but also consistently going against what Tsukishima was comfortable with. It was wrong, and it wouldn't stop and listen to anything he had to say.</p><p>It wasn't like fate listened to anyone's opinions anyway. Not that Tsukishima was admitting that meeting Kuroo was fate or anything. That would be absurd.</p><p>Kuroo practically pushed Tsukishima out of the house ten minutes later, the blonde holding his belongings in his hands. The driver hadn't arrived yet, but Kuroo wasn't going to stick around and wait for him. Tsukishima still didn't know the reason for this unusual behavior. In general, Tsukishima was very intelligent, he'd aced nearly all of his classes during school after all. When it came to feelings and whatever, he was piss poor at it. Reading people was his whole defense mechanism in school, and yet he couldn't tell what Kuroo was thinking or feeling. It was weird and different, and Tsukishima wasn't sure if he liked it.</p><p>Kuroo opened the garage, a red Ferrari—of course it was a Ferrari, and red, too—sitting prettily on display. Tsukishima wondered for a quick moment if getting fucked in the backseat or across the hood would be anything special. Knowing Kuroo, it probably would. Pushing away those dirty thoughts that were starting to fluster him, Tsukishima crawled into the car. Tsukishima wasn't even sure if his plebian ass should be touching the expensive seat, so he shifted uncomfortably as Kuroo started the engine and turned the radio down.</p><p>"Nervous? Don't worry, we can save the car sex for another day," the model winked, and Tsukishima felt himself flush.</p><p>"Sh-shut up, Kuroo."</p><p>"Yes, sir. Let's get out of here. I'm hungry, and I want to go shopping," Kuroo said, pulling out of the driveway. There was still an uneasiness to Kuroo's voice, which Tsukishima could pick up easily. It made Tsukishima uneasy, because Kuroo was usually so positive and nothing bothered him. This was a change that was unwelcome.</p><p>"Shopping? That's gay."</p><p>The attempt at lightening the mood actually worked, as was evident by the chuckle that Kuroo gave. "Bisexual, for your information. I'd fuck a pussy just as quick as I would an ass."</p><p>"Nice to know. If you couldn't tell, I'm fully gay. Gay to the tenth power," Tsukishima allowed a little smile to appear on his face.</p><p>"Never woulda guessed," Kuroo grinned at him. "Nah, you're the biggest twink I've ever met. It's sexy."</p><p>Tsukishima always found that word dirty, pleasantly so. It was like saying "daddy" or "pussy" in the right context. He couldn't stop himself from imagining Kuroo dirty talking.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm gonna fuck your tight little twink hole so fucking good, Tsukki. You want that? You want me to fuck your pussy until I cum?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, daddy. Please, fuck my pussy."</em>
</p><p>Tsukishima felt himself twitch in his pants. Ignoring his erotic, vivid thoughts, the blonde looked out the window. The area that they were in was unfamiliar to him, because it was obviously a richer shopping center. It seemed as though Kuroo often came through here often, which made Tsukishima feel out of place. His family had never had a lot of money, because his father had bailed on them when Tsukishima was young. Being a nurse with two children and nobody to take care of them, Tsukishima's mom didn't make a lot of money. He didn't blame her, he blamed his dad. </p><p>Kuroo was lost in his own thoughts, fingers wrapped around the steering wheel in a white-knuckle grip. The grimace etched onto his face was off-putting and all of a sudden, he felt exhausted.</p><p>"So... why did we have to leave?" Tsukishima spoke up after a while. He pretty much regretted opening his mouth at all at the way Kuroo's jaw tightened. The blonde went to apologize when Kuroo started talking.</p><p>"My ex... my ex is coming by the mansion to pick up some things," he muttered.</p><p>Tsukishima hesitated. "Kenma?"</p><p>"Yeah." Kuroo went even more stiff.</p><p>"Sorry. It's not my business," Tsukishima apologized. </p><p>The ravenette shook his head. "It's okay. You didn't know."</p><p>Tsukishima didn't say anything else for the entire ride because he didn't want to make Kuroo even more uncomfortable. Kuroo parked at the side of a street that was lined with shops that Tsukishima had never even heard of. The model grabbed his hands and helped Tsukishima out of the low riding vehicle, then dropped his hands before it got weird. After all, they weren't dating.</p><p>The blonde had to firmly remind himself of that fact as Kuroo led him into a store that looked to have clothes more expensive than his entire wardrobe. <em>They weren't dating.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honey, that little moment with Tsukki sitting there thinking about dirty talk got me right there in the ovaries. I was about to scream, then I remembered that my nephew was sleeping in the same room.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Photo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>6-19-20: Some shameless porn after the main plot line just because. I needed to extend the chapter, and what better way to do that than smut. More kink exploration, some other things that I won't spoil, a bit of fourth wall breaking just because and something of a surprise for you guys because I love you. I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with Rookie Pops. You'll figure it out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tsukki, are you a fucking idiot?!"</p><p>Tsukishima groaned. He knew that this was going to happen. He just didn't think that Yamaguchi would yell at him the second he mentioned it. He didn't even have enough time to cover his ears before the screaming started. </p><p>"Shut up, Tadashi," Tsukishima muttered.</p><p>"No! This rich, sexy dude offered you money and a place to stay. He offered to pay off your student loans, and mine too, and you said "I'm stupid, so I have to think about it." What kind of dumbass doesn't agree to that immediately?" Yamaguchi was just shy of throwing things, and Tsukishima was feeling a migraine coming on.</p><p>"The kind of person who has pride? And I didn't say that I was stupid." </p><p>"It was highly implied. Give me his phone number, Tsukki, I'm going to call him and become his sugar baby," Yamaguchi announced.</p><p>"Yachi would kill you. Besides, your straight," Tsukishima pointed out.</p><p>"She'd understand if it was for our future, and it's not like I would have to marry the guy. Just fuck him. I could learn to take dick. You do it all the time," Yamaguchi huffed.</p><p>"One, that's because I actually like dick, and two, you just want me to accept his deal so that your student loans will be paid off," Tsukishima accused.</p><p>"Yeah, no shit. You're so selfish."</p><p>"You're the one trying to sell my body for money."</p><p>"So? It's not like you don't thoroughly enjoy the sex. Don't even deny it, I already know exactly what you two did last night," Yamaguchi held up a finger when Tsukishima tried to cut him off.</p><p>It was annoying to admit, but yes, Tsukishima liked sex with Kuroo. It was new, it felt amazing, and every time, Tsukishima felt like he'd been dipped into a vat of pure bliss. Kuroo knew exactly how to make intercourse interesting. But it wasn't just about the sex. Tsukishima had these rooted feelings that he had no idea how to untangle, and it was frustrating.</p><p>"Besides, what's the harm in getting money for something you like doing anyway? It's like a job, but twenty times better. At this rate, you won't even have to work!" Yamaguchi reasoned.</p><p>"I'm not quitting my job. I have to think about this, Tadashi. I can't just jump head first into a relationship dedicated to sex," Tsukishima said.</p><p>"And why not? Oh. I know why," Yamaguchi replied. Tsukishima felt something in his stomach, but he couldn't identify it. "You like him. You're in love with Kuroo Tetsurou."</p><p>The blonde sputtered. The fuck he was. Sure he found the ravenette attractive and intriguing, but there was no way that, after a month, Tsukishima had feelings for this guy. It made zero sense. They'd fucked twice, sure. They'd gone on a date, yeah. What part of that would make Tsukishima so hopelessly in love with Kuroo that he'd even consider becoming a sugar baby? Oh, wait.</p><p>"You don't want to be in a fuck buddy relationship where feelings aren't allowed. If you want to get any further with Kuroo, you have to take the steps to make that happen. Like, if it's left up to him and you don't show any interest, how the hell is he supposed to know when you don't tell him? He can't read minds. I really thought you were smarter than that, Tsukki. Then again, you've always been bad at feelings. I shouldn't be so surprised, but I'm mostly disillusioned," Yamaguchi crossed his arms, staring Tsukishima down.</p><p>"He just broke up with his last boyfriend, and he still seems pretty broken up about it," Tsukishima said. </p><p>"So? Be a good little piece of ass and make him forget all about his ex. It's fucking easy, Tsukki," Yamaguchi threw up his hands. </p><p>"I hate it when you act cooler than I am. It isn't fair," Tsukishima let a small smile find its way onto his face. Yamaguchi relaxed, plopping back onto the couch that he'd leaped up from earlier. The angry vein on his forehead receded, and it was a good thing too because Tsukishima was admittedly afraid of it. Like it would pop right out of Yamaguchi's skin and strangle him, but he thought that it was a rational fear to have.</p><p>"Well then stop being a little bitch."</p><p>"Tadashi," Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, tone taking on a warning edge.</p><p>"Coward, then," Yamaguchi corrects matter-of-factly, picking up the remote off of the table to flick through the channels on their box television. </p><p>Tsukishima can't argue with that one.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima rolled his hips down, moaning as he gripped onto Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo held his hips, looking up at the blonde with lidded eyes. His lips latched onto one of Tsukishima's exposed nipples as the blonde bounced on his lap.</p><p>"Fu-hhuck, Kuroo," Tsukishima said, voice breathy and higher pitched than normal. Kuroo hummed in response, licking at the nub that his lips were wrapped around. "P-please..." Tsukishima didn't know what he was asking for, but Kuroo didn't seem to care. The model released a pink, swollen nipple from his mouth, turning his attention to the other. Somehow, without Tsukishima saying so, Kuroo had discovered how sensitive the photographer's nipples were. There had never been anything so unfair in the entire world.</p><p>Tsukishima's dick rubbed against Kuroo's toned stomach as he rode the older man. It was all too much, and he felt the third orgasm of the night building in his stomach, the coil growing tighter and tighter.</p><p>Finally, Kuroo spoke, leaning his head back to get a good look at the blonde's red face. "Shit, Tsukki, say something. Something dirty."</p><p>Tsukishima's mind went back to the ride in Kuroo's car a few days ago, and moaned, ears burning at the thought. "Fuck me, daddy. Fuck my needy pussy, daddy, please. My little twink hole is made for you."</p><p>Kuroo snapped his hips forward, groaning as those words engraved themselves in his head, repeating over and over like a broken record as he came, filling the condom. A few more thrusts, uneven and shallow, sent Tsukishima over the edge too, painting their stomachs with cum. He leaned his head on Kuroo's shoulder, licking over a hickey that was starting to bruise.</p><p>The millionaire wondered where this country boy learned to talk like that. "God, you're so good at dirty talk, baby."</p><p>"Th... thanks," Tsukishima managed, breathing labored. He usually wasn't one for compliments, but Kuroo was being genuine, and Tsukishima was in a better mood than usual.</p><p>Kuroo helped Tsukishima stand. The blonde's legs were wobbly, but he refused to allow them to give out. The last thing he needed was Kuroo to tease him for not being able to stand. He stayed there, just standing and trying not to collapse, for a few moments before Kuroo also got up from the couch. The ravenette linked their hands, intertwining their fingers as he let his eyes roam Tsukishima's face.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Tsukishima dodged it. </p><p>"I'm not," Tsukishima said, pulling his hand away and stepping back. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"Tsukki. You're my sugar baby now. Let me shower you in praise," Kuroo insisted, frowning deeply.</p><p>"No."</p><p>It wasn't like Tsukishima didn't like being called beautiful—he loved it, really—it was just that it made him uncomfortable. Couples did that, but not people in a sugar daddy/baby relationship. He hated it, not being able to tell Kuroo that he liked it when he made him feel pretty. But he refused to say something that could make himself more confused than he already was. All of these unidentifiable feelings were swirling around inside of him, like a thunderstorm that wouldn't give up, and no matter how much he tried to interpret it. It made him mad.</p><p>Kuroo exhaled sharply through his nose, clenching his fist as he decided what to do. "How would you feel about topping?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Tsukishima's jaw almost dropped to the floor.</p><p>"Do you want to top next time? As in, fuck me?"</p><p>"Where the hell did that come from?" Tsukishima asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I figured that you'd want to relieve some anger or something," Kuroo shrugged.</p><p>"How do you know I'm gonna be mad the next time we have sex?"</p><p>"I have a feeling that you're gonna be mad all day," the stupid smirk returned.</p><p>"Oh, I get it. You think that we're going to have sex later today. Well, I hate to break it to you, but I've cum about as much as I can today," Tsukishima leveled him with an amused stare. It was true, he'd already cum three times already, and it wasn't even five yet.</p><p>"But Tsukki," Kuroo whined, "I want your cock."</p><p>"Really? Are you sure, Kuroo?" Tsukishima seemed startled at both Kuroo for suggesting such a thing and at himself for considering it. The look in the blonde's eyes set a fire deep in Kuroo's stomach, and he nodded desperately.</p><p>Kuroo had never felt insecure about his abilities during sex. He was good, and he knew it. Somehow, by a sick twist of fate that Kuroo was cursing, Tsukishima was better. Kuroo had taken dick before, he wasn't new to that in the slightest. Watching the blonde take control, stretching him out with those slender, beautiful fingers almost made Kuroo cum in and of itself. Prepping had never been something he'd loved, he always enjoyed the penetration part a hell of a lot more, but Tsukishima managed to make it feel better than anyone else ever had.</p><p>"Tsukki, if you don't stop, I'm gonna cum before the main course," Kuroo forced out, back arching off of the bed.</p><p>Tsukishima's smirk returned, and he licked his lips while stroking himself. "Tell me, Kuroo. How bad do you want my cock?"</p><p>Okay, so maybe it's not the best place to start when Kuroo Tetsurou was literally having the best fuck of his life, and Tsukishima hadn't even put it in yet. Something so amazing deserves to be told in the full capacity, with more details than a Bob Ross painting. It would be a straight up insult to Tsukishima if the entire encounter wasn't documented, and that wasn't going to happen. The insult part, I mean. </p><p>It had started off strong, with Tsukishima pulling Kuroo up the stairs to the master bedroom. He'd never seen it before, but he didn't have time to admire it, because he was suddenly pushing Kuroo onto his back against the mattress, claiming his mouth.</p><p>It was at that moment when Kuroo realized that Tsukishima Kei was not only a power-bottom, but also a killer top in the right situation and mood. Kuroo was dying from the feeling of inadequacy. Hey say that ignorance is bliss, but if Kuroo had to be ignorant about this side of Tsukishima any longer, he probably would have died prematurely. He was kinda like those wives who peg their husband's because they can, and in this case, Kuroo was the happy husband who was getting fucked harder than he'd fucked anyone and moaning like a chick.</p><p>But they were still doing foreplay, and that was going too slow for him. His dick was already the hardest that it had probably been in his entire life, but Tsukishima had other plans before he'd touch Kuroo where he wanted. Instead, the blonde was currently shoving his tongue down Kuroo's throat while he leaned over the model, running his hands through already messy hair. Kuroo just lay there, hands on the blonde's hips as Tsukishima straddled his thighs. Tsukishima had expressed his desire to fuck those same thighs, but they hadn't gotten there yet. They still had plenty of time to explore kinks, but right now, Kuroo just wanted Tsukishima's cock buried deep in his ass.</p><p>Tsukishima took one hand out of the mess of hair on top of Kuroo's head to run it over Kuroo's chest, the calloused pad sliding over an overly sensitive nipple from his recent orgasm. Kuroo gasped into the photographer's mouth, jerking his hips. "Kuroo, your tits are so nice," Tsukishima told him in a low voice, parting from his mouth.</p><p>"Yours are nicer," Kuroo managed, fingers tangling into the sheets as Tsukishima moved down Kuroo's body, taking a perky pink nipple into his warm, wet cavern.</p><p>"Yours are bigger," Tsukishima argued.</p><p>"That doesn't mean that yours aren't better. They're perfect. They fit in my hands so well and when I suck them, the look on your face is so erotic. I swear, you're really a girl," Kuroo replied.</p><p>"I'll be whatever you want me to be, daddy." A particularly hard suck to his nipple came after that. Kuroo jolted, always loving the way Tsukishima called him daddy.</p><p>"Well right now, I want you to be fucking me. Come on, hurry up and get to it," Kuroo groaned. Tsukishima asked where the lube was and parted for just long enough to grab the bottle from the drawer and come back to the bed. Kuroo just lazily watched him, arms above his head and nipples swollen and glistening in sweat. Tsukishima wanted to take a picture to set as his lock screen, but that would mean that he'd have to go downstairs and get it, and he honestly didn't have the patience for that in the slightest.</p><p>"I gotta prep you first, Kuroo," Tsukishima said, pressing a kiss against Kuroo's toned stomach. He didn't leave any marks, because he knew that Kuroo would get into trouble. Even though he wanted to mark that tan, delicious skin with as many hickies as possible, proving that Kuroo was his and his alone, he wasn't going to get Kuroo into trouble because of that. </p><p>Kuroo whined at the patience required of him, and Tsukishima slicked up his fingers with lube. It seemed to take forever for a single finger to circle Kuroo's hole, push in gently, and then sink all the way in. And that was just one finger. He needed to take two more to have a chance of comfortably taking Tsukishima's dick. It wasn't as big as Kuroo's, of course, but it was anything but small. It was a beautiful, soft pink color, slightly curved upwards, and absolutely gorgeous. Kuroo could kiss that cock all day if allowed to.</p><p>Tsukishima eventually worked two fingers into the equation, and it felt so good that Kuroo was seconds away from jerking himself to release. Just when he was about to grab his dick, Tsukishima slipped a third finger in, scisoring them inside of Kuroo's ass. Kuroo moaned at the stretch, the stinging fading away quickly.</p><p>"Tsukki, that feels so good, but if you don't put your cock in, I'm going to go crazy," Kuroo said, gripping the back of his thighs and holding them apart. The view alone was making Tsukishima impossibly hard. </p><p>Tsukishima chuckled, licking his lips. "If you insist, Kuroo."</p><p>That brought them to where they were now, Tsukishima rolling a condom onto his dick and squeezing some lube onto it to make it nice and slick while Kuroo looked up at the blonde, impatient but too content watching Tsukishima to do anything about it.</p><p>Kuroo hissed as Tsukishima lined up with his entrance, rubbing the head of his cock over the puckered hole. Slowly, agonizingly slow, Tsukishima pushed in, inch by tantalizing inch. It seemed to take forever for the blonde to sheath himself all the way in. Holy fuck, Kuroo was on cloud nine and a half. </p><p>Tsukishima didn't move—just simply leaned back and intently observed the ravenette pant and look unintentionally delicious—until Kuroo wiggled his hips, trying to create friction. It was a desperate action, and Tsukishima decided that he was done waiting. He was done trying to be gentle. Kuroo was a grown ass man. He could handle a cock in his ass. </p><p>The blonde rocked his hips forward, rubbing against Kuroo's tight walls and that one spot that made Kuroo gasp. Wow, it hadn't even been a minute, and Tsukishima had found Kuroo's sweet spot. This was too easy. "You're such a slut. I just put it in and you already look like you're about to cum."</p><p>Amazingly, Kuroo didn't deny it. Tsukishima hit closer to home than he'd expected to. Equipped with this new information, the blonde rolled his hips, and Kuroo practically cried. Tsukishima had never been particularly amazing at topping, but Kuroo was acting like this was already the best sex he'd ever had. Tsukishima had barely moved yet. What an overdramatic guy. </p><p>The pace of Tsukishima's thrusts started out slow and shallow. It was almost too much. Kuroo's ass was so fucking tight that all Tsukishima could do was try to ease him open more. It was clear that Kuroo had not bottomed in quite some time. Eventually, the thrusts began to go deeper and a little faster, but not by much. Kuroo looked like he was having the time of his life, gasping and moaning like a girl or something. Did Tsukishima sound like that when he was fucked? Shit, he hoped not. That would be embarrassing. </p><p>"Tsukki, baby," Kuroo managed at one point, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Please."</p><p>Kuroo didn't even know what he was asking for. Tsukishima didn't know either, so he guessed. Leaning over Kuroo's body, he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Not only was the stimulation to his chest amazing, but the new angle had Tsukishima hitting a new area that Kuroo had no idea was so sensitive. </p><p>"I fucking love your tits, Kuroo. They're so pretty and pink. Covered in my spit and glistening," Tsukishima praised. Kuroo felt his stomach tighten. He was genuinely surprised that he'd managed to hold on and last this long, but he wanted to savor the feeling as long as possible. Who knew if Tsukishima would ever want to top again. Every present second was precious and amazing. </p><p>"Tsu... Tsukki, g-god, I'm gonna cum," Kuroo moaned. </p><p>"Then cum for me, Kuroo. Cum while my cock is in your ass," Tsukishima spoke, voice low and husky. It was at that moment that Kuroo realized that, without a single doubt, Tsukishima was the absolute best at dirty talk. No one could compare. Kuroo felt sorely lacking in skill now when it came to dirty talk, and honestly, he didn't mind in the slightest. </p><p>Kuroo came with a cry, bucking his hips into Tsukishima's stomach. His cum managed to get everywhere. His own stomach, his chest, his face, Tsukishima's face and stomach. It was everywhere. Tsukishima fucked into the ravenette a few more times, hard and deep, and then came with a curse and a shout. "God-fucking-dammit!" </p><p>The blonde slumped against Kuroo, who held his hand as he rode through his orgasm. A few more lazy, shallow thrusts, and Tsukishima was drained. He forced himself to get up and start cleaning up. He'd be more content to just take a nap, but wasn't sure if Kuroo was feeling up to the task on clean up. Besides, Tsukishima wouldn't make Kuroo dispose of the condom. That was just gross. A few minutes after tying and throwing the condom away, Tsukishima returned with a damp towel to clean Kuroo up with. The model was already asleep and, luckily, still on his back. Tsukishima wiped the cum off of him and leaned down to kiss the ravenette. </p><p>Before going to bed, Tsukishima took a shower. Nowadays, his only source of seclusion was the shower (whenever Kuroo wasn't joining him). He'd only been living with Kuroo for five days, and they'd already had more sex than Kei had experienced in an entire year (maybe that was a stretch since Tsukishima had the highest sex drive of anyone he knew). Tsukishima still wasn't sure that moving in with Kuroo and having almost continuous sex was a good thing. Sure, he liked sex, it was great. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling swelling in his chest every time Kuroo looked at him with those amber eyes. He wasn't even sure what it was. Annoyance? Admiration? Lust? </p><p>All he knew was that Kuroo was going to be sore in the morning when they went in for work. That thought made him smirk. A sense of pride bloomed inside of him, and it was the only feeling inside of him that he could positively identify. He'd done that. Now Kuroo might have to limp into work tomorrow, and Tsukishima would enjoy every second of it. </p><p>And enjoy the punishment that would come from his teasing when they got home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>7-06-20: Note: I've NEVER gotten writers block when writing smut. Like what the fuck. That just doesn't happen to me. When it comes to hardcore, unfiltered smut, I'm an infinite well of ideas. Someone tell me how I got fucking writers block when writing Top!Tsukki when it happens to be one of my favorite guilty pleasures when it comes to KuroTsukki. I might as well retire from writing fanfiction right now for this atrocity. I apologize for the delay.</p><p>And yes, the Rookie Pops clue rhymes with Tsukki Tops, and that was the surprise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Photo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He wished that he could be modeling for Tsukishima today, he actually enjoyed it very much, but of course, he was stuck with this sleezy stand in for the normal photographer. Instead of being with his precious, sharp-tongued blonde, said blonde was currently doing a special guest shoot with the biggest egotistical fucker in all the biz.</p><p>Oikawa Fucking Tooru.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I'm well aware that I wrote smut last chapter. But I thought that if we were going to greet Oikawa in this chapter, he needed to arrive with a bang, so... He's this close to banging Tsukishima. Yummy. Also, I wasn't fully satisfied with the way the smut went, even though I love writing Top!Tsukki. So, to make up for that complete piece of shit, I'll write you guys something even better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Photo shoots were exhausting. They took a lot of time, a bunch of holding the same pose, and annoying photographers asking for minor tweaks that probably wouldn't change the end result anyway. If Kuroo were modeling for Tsukishima, at least he'd get to see that gorgeous face and hear those snarky remarks. But no, he was standing in front of this bald fat guy that seemed too intent on making these photos overly sexual.</p><p>Currently, Kuroo Tetsurou was as a different agency, modeling for a different magazine that wasn't Nekoma. Nope, this one was Aoba Johsai. A large company that wasn't quite as important as his own, but was still nice and reputable. He wished that he could be modeling for Tsukishima today, he actually enjoyed it very much, but of course, he was stuck with this sleezy stand in for the normal photographer. Instead of being with his precious, sharp-tongued blonde, said blonde was currently doing a special guest shoot with the biggest egotistical fucker in all the biz.</p><p>Oikawa Fucking Tooru.</p><p>If Kuroo could be classified as sexy, Oikawa would be in the "pretty boy" category. He was very attractive (Kuroo wasn't a liar), but he was too cocky for Kuroo's taste. Hypocritical? Never heard of her. Even Oikawa's agent, Iwaizumi Hajime, agreed with that opinion of the second best model in Japan. The first was obviously Kuroo.</p><p>Sometimes, due to Nekoma and Aoba Johsai's friendship, the two companies would swap models for special issues instead of hiring new ones for one time only. The companies' bosses were good friends, and the models were handpicked to swap. This would be the fourth year that Kuroo had switched with Oikawa. However, it was also the first full day since Tsukishima had been hired that Kuroo wouldn't be modeling for him at all. Usually, according to Tsukishima's very organized calendar, Kuroo would come in most days for some form of shoot. Even when there was no shoot planned, they used that time to talk or Tsukishima would take pictures of him anyway for his portfolio. Every other part of Tsukishima's day that didn't revolve around Kuroo was dedicated to a couple other models that he also frequently shot. </p><p>"Can you stretch your left arm more?" the photographer asked. Kuroo almost audibly sighed. His left hand was currently on his neck, elbow sticking up, and this guy wanted Kuroo's chest muscles more defined. Sure, he was modeling lingerie right now, but that didn't mean that this pig had to make it more sexual than it had to be. What a sleeze bag. This guy would probably be fired for this, but Kuroo couldn't help the lack of shits he gave. He'd do his job, and get the hell out of here. Then he'd drag Oikawa out of Tsukishima's studio and fuck the blonde into next month. </p><p>If it wasn't obvious by now, Kuroo was in a bad mood. His entire mood had soured the second Tsukishima had reminded him of the plans for the day over a cup of coffee at Kuroo's house.</p><p>"The company calendar for today says "Swap", and I have no idea what that means. I saw it when I first started, but I forgot to ask about it," Tsukishima had said, eyes scanning over his planner that sat in front of him on the kitchen island. The calendar that had been issued to him by the company that held every major event for the year was spread out, covering half of the island.</p><p>"You're fucking kidding. That's today?" Kuroo had groaned, feeling suddenly depressed.</p><p>"Is It that bad?" Tsukishima's eyebrows raised.</p><p>"The Swap, as we call it, is an even that takes place once or twice a year for specialty issues. Sometimes we do it for Christmas, sometimes for summer. It changes every year. I think that this year is for Halloween," Kuroo explained. Tsukishima nodded along, taking notes in his planner.</p><p>"It's the beginning of August."</p><p>"Well, the model that they want to send isn't available in October, and I'm not available in September, so they had to schedule the shoot early," Kuroo replied, waving his hand.</p><p>"What exactly happens?"</p><p>"According to the past three years that I've done this, it doesn't change all that much. Our company sends a model to another modeling company called Aoba Johsai, and they send one to us for an entire day. It's usually the most talented model that gets to go. I say "gets" only because the model that they usually send is always ecstatic about it, but it's a giant pain in the ass. I have to work with a photographer that I'm not familiar with because their model changes photographers literally once a year, and it's really uncomfortable."</p><p>"I feel bad for you," Tsukishima said, but he didn't sound the slightest bit sorry for Kuroo.</p><p>"I'm more worried about you," Kuroo added, ignoring the insincerity flowing from the blonde. "The model they send each year is insufferable. He's hot, don't get me wrong, and he's good at what he does, but Jesus, he is so annoying. If he wasn't one of my closes friends, I'd probably hate him."</p><p>"Really? What's his name?" Tsukishima would never admit to his jealousy, but Kuroo could see it on his face. It was so obvious.</p><p>"Oikawa Tooru. Don't worry, we've only fucked a few times," Kuroo waved his hand nonchalantly, totally serious. He was trying to get Tsukishima riled up, and it was working. Jealousy darkened those honeysuckle eyes, and his lips pursed the slightest bit.</p><p>Needless to say, they barely made it to work on time, and Kuroo was pretty damn sure that there was a hickey on Tsukishima's left ass cheek.</p><p>But back to the current situation. Kuroo knew for a fact that this photographer shooting him was either a substitute or a new employee. No respectable regular at Aoba Johsai would be doing a photo shoot like this. The CEO would have a fit. Not that his boss, Nekomata, would be much happier. Kuroo thought that it was funny. This fucking idiot was going to absolutely ruin the shoot, and Kuroo was just letting him because he was amused. It'd make a great story to tell Tsukishima. The substitute photographer licked his lips, which was not only extremely unprofessional, but also really damn gross (Tsukishima would never). </p><p>Kuroo had been stalked by fans and older men looking to exploit him for his body and whatever else. This was nothing new to him. It may be sad, but honestly, he had fun tearing a pervert down a few rungs, not only for him, but also for others that experienced the same problem. It seemed as though just because the ravenette was a model that he was weak and submissive in bed. That was, in fact, absolutely not the case. Kuroo had body guards that could step in at any time. Just because they weren't seen, doesn't mean they weren't there. Of course, when it was just him and Tsukishima, he wouldn't allow them to accompany them, but they'd always be close behind. Annoying, really, but the company insisted on it.</p><p>Honestly, Kuroo hoped that this guy hadn't had the chance of shooting Oikawa. As much as the ravenette liked to tease and give the other model a hard time, it was obvious that he cared. They'd been a spring fling once upon a time, but once Oikawa had gotten a new agent, it stopped. Because Oikawa decided that he was in love with Iwaizumi Hajime. That was also around the same time that Kuroo started dating Kenma.</p><p>Of course, Oikawa introduced Iwaizumi to Kuroo first, because Kuroo had learned long ago that he was Oikawa's only true friend. But that was before Oikawa had met Iwaizumi. The agent had been fundamental in opening up Oikawa's friend group, and had brought in some of his most trusted, closest friends. Oikawa was happy with it, and so Kuroo was too. Before Tsukishima, the only people that Kuroo had cared about were Oikawa and Kenma. That still stood, but Tsukishima had been added to the small group.</p><p>Kuroo was burnt out by the time the photoshoot was over. He'd been forced to keep several poses for fifteen or more minutes, so his body ached. How anyone could take fifteen minutes to take a couple of photos is ridiculous, but Kuroo was too tired to really care. He sipped on a bottle of water, trying not to move around too much. The photographer was putting some last touches on the work, which was probably taking longer than necessary.</p><p>The only reason that Kuroo hadn't said anything about the guy's inappropriate behavior was because he was amused at the absolute blatant idiocy on display. That amusement fizzled into annoyance then anger the second this dude's mouth opened again.</p><p>"So... How about we set up another shoot like this at my house?" he suggested. Even his voice sounded sleezy. Kuroo almost gagged, but kept calm.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think so. I'm not interested," Kuroo replied, tone off-putting and bored.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Tetsurou. I promise, you'll be begging for more," the smirk was sickening, and Kuroo was suddenly feeling a hell of a lot less polite.</p><p>"The permission to use my first name was never given," Kuroo's voice had a bitter, icy edge to it. He stood up and grabbed his bag, ready to leave now. </p><p>This dickweed had the gall, the absolute nerve to reach out and grab Kuroo's arm. Now, Kuroo wasn't weak. He wasn't helpless. Even without his bodyguard standing outside, he wouldn't be nervous. In fact, he was going to handle this all on his own with no help. The grip on his forearm was tight and nearly bruising, which would probably show some light discoloration tomorrow.</p><p>"Honey, you have sincerely fucked up," Kuroo smiled, tone sickly sweet now. He turned in the photographer's grasp, bringing up his knee with as much force as possible. To be honest, he wouldn't have been surprised to hear an audible crack. The dude's balls were probably pancakes by now. The man howled after the initial shock, dropping to his knees and clutching his crotch. "I hope you think about me when you're fucking some poor sap. I imagine it'll be hard to make babies with your balls no thicker than a tortilla chip now."</p><p>Kuroo was so happy and proud of himself that he practically skipped out of the room. His bodyguard raised an eyebrow but didn't speak without permission. Of course, if Kuroo was actively in danger, he'd not hesitate to call for backup. But Kuroo was smiling. After Kuroo turned a corner, the bodyguard peeked into the studio, where the pervert was still on the floor, holding his crotch.</p><p>Well, then.</p><p>———</p><p>That morning, after Kuroo had made Tsukishima jealous and they'd had hot and rigorous sex against a random wall, he grudgingly went into work, a new hickey sucked into the skin of his left asscheek. He was only grumpy because he was sore, and being grumpy meant that he needed about three more cups of coffee, and the break room machine had officially broken yesterday. Honestly, Tsukishima wanted to rip his hair out and scream. </p><p>Making his way to his office, without coffee and thus without a will to love, Tsukishima unlocked the door and turned on the light before going to his desk to set up some things and send a few emails. He didn't know how long he sat there, because the next thing he knew, two makeup artists, and a wardrobe supervisor knocked once and then barged in, equipment of the beauty related variety in tow. They nodded his direction and then went into the room off to the side, preparing to set up. </p><p>He'd never seen these women before, and he'd met all of the makeup artists and wardrobe supervisors in the company. These people must have belonged to Aoba Johsai. Speaking of, where was the model? Wasn't he supposed to arriving soon? </p><p>As if summoned, a voice broke into his quiet studio. "It's your lucky day, Glasses-kun. Not everyone gets to bask in the glory of seeing the legendary Oikawa Tooru."</p><p>Tsukishima already despised the guy. </p><p>"Wow, this place isn't half bad. I guess I can work here. Don't want to model in some run down warehouse, you understand." Kuroo had told Tsukishima that Oikawa had done this for several years, so he he undoubtedly knew that this place wasn't a dump. Tsukishima found himself missing Kuroo more than he'd ever admit aloud. </p><p>It was only now that he turned to look at the model that he'd be shooting today, maybe in more than one way, and he had to admit that Oikawa was amazingly attractive. Literally, he was probably one of the most handsome men in the entire country. "Anyway, Glasses-kun, my hair stylist should be arriving soon, she's runnjg a little late. And my agent, my Iwa-chan, will drop by later, after he gets some work done. So, just a heads up."</p><p>"My name isn't Glasses-kun. It's Tsukishima," Tsukishima pried his eyes away from this man who looked like a god in disguise. </p><p>"Sure. I'll call you Tsukki then." Oikawa waved him off. </p><p>"How unoriginal." Because Yamaguchi already called him Tsukki, and so did Kuroo, and he had a strange feeling that Bokuto would too, if they were ever to cross paths again. That thought made a shive work its way down Tsukishima's spine. He didn't think that he could deal with the owl-haired man anymore. </p><p>"Tetsu-chan has told me a lot about you. He says that you're great in bed, and even better at dirty talk. I hear it's your favorite," Oikawa's piercing faze met Tsukishima's, and the blonde shifted anxiously. Because he didn't want to admit something like that to Kuroo's ex lover, or to anyone, for that matter. </p><p>"Uh, well... I guess."</p><p>"Ah, shy all of a sudden? Tell me, Tsukki, did he tell you what we used to be?" Oikawa's voice dropped into a seductive tone, and Tsukishima cursed himself for being so weak for attractive men. He wasn't proud of it, okay? It just happened, because he really was somewhat of a slut, like Kuroo said. </p><p>"Yes. He... He did," Tsukishima's voice shook, and he willed himself to pull it together. </p><p>"That's hot. Tell me, how did it make you feel?" </p><p>"Jealous. Angry. I kinda want to punch you," Tsukishima confessed. </p><p>"I get it. The thought of someone else touching your precious man makes you upset. I understand. I have the same problem with my boyfriend. I like to flirt, but I hate when he does it. I'm just a hypocrite, I guess," Oikawa reached up to fix a piece of askew hair, like he was able to tell it was eve. The slightest bit off. </p><p>"He's not my—". </p><p>"Yes, yes, I know. Tetsu-chan told me. So, how's it feel to go from broke to a rich sugar baby?" </p><p>Tsukishima blushed. "It's... It's fine. I can't complain."</p><p>"Yeah, I thought the same thing when Tetsu-chan and I got together. Sex with him is second only to my Iwa-chan. Regardless, I've never been in a sugar daddy relationship. I was born into money, so I didn't need it."</p><p>Way to rub it in. "I'm still earning my own money too. I'm not relying solely on him."</p><p>"That's a shame. Tetsu-chan likes to be relied on. He especially got into it after—well, that's not my place to tell. If you don't know, then there's a reason," Oikawa said. </p><p>"You mean Kenma." Tsukishima searched for a change in demeanor. Oikawa was a good actor though, because it came with the business. </p><p>"Yeah. I only heard about it a month after the fact, and by that point, Tetsu-chan already had you working with him. I think I was the first person he told, however, even though Bokuto Koutarou is closer to him." Oikawa took a sip out of a water bottle that Tsukishima hadn't noticed before now, filled with some green smoothie. It looked kind of gross, and was that glitter in there? He didn't look for too long, in case his brain would explode. "I guess he was really broken up about it, because he didn't tell anyone, not even his family. I hate seeing him like that. Kenma wasn't a bad guy either. He just... wasn't for Tetsu-chan, I guess."</p><p>This was the most that Tsukishima had heard about Kuroo's ex, Kenma. Honestly, he wasn't sure how to feel about that situation, so he didn't think about it too much. Instead,he opted to change the subject to something he was sure that he could get Oikawa to talk about, even though Tsukishima could really care no less. </p><p>"So, your boyfriend."</p><p>Oikawa didn't even seem to notice the awkward and sudden conversation change. His face lit up when Tsukishima even mentioned Iwa-chan. "He's so handsome. He treats me like a princess. Well, a queen, because that's really what I am, though people call me the Great King. I love him so much, you know? He's so perfect, and even when he calls me names, which is a lot, he still encourages me and makes me want to do my best. And he's great in bed. Ah, I just love him."</p><p>Tsukishima listened to this model gush about his agent-turned-boyfriend until the hairdresser came, and then he was escorted into the changing room, still talking about "his Iwa-chan". Tsukishima decided, for the fifth time today, that he was grossly underpaid to be dealing with this shit, and kinda wanted a refund on all of his wasted life dealing with idiots. </p><p>———</p><p>"Tsukki, I'm home!" Kuroo called, tail practically wagging. This would be the first time in their relationship that Kuroo and Tsukishima would have ridden seperately to and from work. Kuroo was feeling deprived of his daily dose of Tsukishima, and he needed to sate it quickly.</p><p>"Good evening, Tetsu-chan!"</p><p>That annoying fucking voice would be recognizable anywhere. Kuroo rushed into the living room, fully expecting Tsukishima to either be taking dick right there on the couch or receiving it. Nothing was beyond Oikawa. Just as he rounded the corner, he caught sight of his baby sitting on the couch next to the other model, drinking a glass of wine, shoulders touching. The smirk on his face made Kuroo hot, and he loosened his tie so that he'd be able to breathe better.</p><p>Tsukishima was dressed in an oversized blue bathrobe, most likely not wearing anything under it. Oikawa was still dressed for work, sans his tie, jacket, and shoes. The top three buttons were undone on his shirt, exposing way too much skin for Kuroo's comfort. It wasn't anything he'd never seen before, but he didn't want his innocent Tsukki to be tainted.</p><p>Innocent, sure.</p><p>"You're back, Kuroo," Tsukishima greeted, leaning in closer to Oikawa.</p><p>"What the fuck is this?" Kuroo couldn't help the bite in his voice.</p><p>"Tetsu-chan, Tsukki told me that you were making him jealous this morning, so we thought that we could do the same. You have this gorgeous blonde all to yourself, and you want to talk about little old me? For shame," Oikawa scolded. Before Kuroo could even decipher what was happening, Oikawa was kissing Tsukishima, and the blonde was reciprocating with just as much interest.</p><p>Kuroo growled, possessiveness darkening his features. He was painfully aware of his growing erection, not because he enjoyed seeing Tsukishima make out with someone that Kuroo had liked so long ago, but because he was imagining the punishments that Tsukishima would willingly take. Legs spread, lips parted, body shaking and quivering with each thrust—</p><p>"Get the fuck off of Tsukki, Tooru. I swear to God, I'll beat your ass," Kuroo threatened, dropping his bag and approaching the couch.</p><p>Tsukishima moaned, maybe at the kiss, maybe at Kuroo's aggressive voice, and his palm pressed at his cock through the robe. Oikawa didn't make a move to touch the blonde any more than he already was. After all, this was just a lesson. The model pulled away, lips glistening with spit. "Oh, Tetsu-chan. Tell us. Are you going to fuck Tsukki? What about a threeway? You can fuck him, and I'll shove my dick into his beautiful mouth. Hell, I can video chat with Iwa-chan on my phone during the entire thing. He loves seeing me get wrecked, but he loves to punish me for it even more."</p><p>Now Kuroo remembered why he'd liked Oikawa so much. He wasn't shy in the slightest, and had a higher sex drive than even Kuroo. Of course, Tsukishima had the highest sex drive the ravenette had ever seen, and his dirty talk ability was unparalleled. He was highly tempted to accept the offer, Oikawa would definitely go for it and Iwaizumi didn't really mind so long as he was able to make Oikawa scream later that night. He wasn't sure how Tsukishima would feel about it, though, and making the blonde uncomfortable was something that Kuroo would not intentionally do. </p><p>Surging forward, Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima's robed arm in a vice-like grip, pulling him away from the couch. Tsukishima allowed himself to be manhandled (he loved being manhandled, it was obvious), tightly situated in Kuroo's arms. Oikawa grinned, reaching up to fix his hair because it had to be absolutely perfect. </p><p>"I'll take my leave, then. I did what I came here to do. Have fun!" Oikawa said in a sing-song voice. "I'll let myself out, Tetsu-chan!" </p><p>Kuroo barely heard Oikawa. His eyes were glued to Tsukishima, craving to be the one to make the photographer's lips shine and glisten. Kuroo slid his hands up Tsukishima's thighs under the robe, hoisting the blonde up. Long legs wrapped around his waist, ass pressed firmly against his erection. The robe under the sash fell open, not enough for a third party (in this case, Oikawa), would be able to see Tsukishima's dick, but enough so that Kuroo could look down and see that pretty flushed skin begging for attention. </p><p>Even if Oikawa wasn't currently getting up to leave, Kuroo would have probably just fucked Tsukishima against the couch, common decency be damned. He let his lips slot with Tsukishima's, angling his head the slightest bit because Tsukishima was an inch taller than him normally, but now he was being lifted up, giving him an extra few inches. Oikawa hadn't even reached the front door by the time Kuroo started carrying Tsukishima toward their room. </p><p>Well, he called it their room, but Tsukishima had his own personal room. He didn't sleep in it, but Kuroo thought that it'd be a good idea to have a space of his own that was familiar. Tsukishima had admitted that he'd decorated the room similarly to how his room back home in Miyagi had looked when he was a teenager. Kuroo nearly ran Tsukishima's back into a doorframe or two as they made their way to the room, and might have almost fallen down the stairs once or twice. Or three times, but he was excited. Punishment was always fun. This morning, Tsukishima had punished Kuroo, but now payback was in order. </p><p>With each step, Tsukishima's ass rubbed against Kuroo's clothed cock, and his own erection slid against Kuroo's shirt, staining it with precum. "Kuroo—", the breathless moan tore from Tsukishima's throat. </p><p>Kuroo waited until they got into the room to reply, but not before practically throwing Tsukishima onto the bed. The blonde yelped, the bathrobe falling open more. Kuroo had always loved that little patch of soft blonde curls at the base of Tsukishima's cock. Hell, he found that he loved a bunch of things about Tsukishima's body. </p><p>"God, look at you. You're so fucking pretty. You like that, right? Being called pretty? You always have such a good reaction to it," Kuroo said, leaning over the blonde. He skipped kissing Tsukishima and instead went straight to his neck, sucking hickies onto the skin there. This was the best thing about Friday's. He could leave more hickies and they'd be faded enough on Monday to cover up with concealor. Funnily enough, Yamaguchi had given Tsukishima three containers of the stuff as a going away present, winking when Tsukishima blushed. That freckled kid was starting to grow on Kuroo. </p><p>But back to the gorgeous mess that was Tsukishima Kei. </p><p>He loved being praised. He loved being degrated. His favorite thing to be called was a "pretty little slut", because it was so contradictory, but he fucking loved it. Just the right amount of praise to be torn down and insulted. Only he didn't see it as an insult. He'd gladly be a slut for Kuroo. Honestly, he saw it as a blessing. Besides, he wasn't small. That word had never been used to describe him, ever. </p><p>"I'm gonna fuck you until you forget your own name. I'm gonna fuck you until the only words you can say are "Kuroo" and "Daddy". You want that, baby? You want my cock in you?" Kuroo asked, placing a hickey right where his collarbone met. He pushed the soft, thick cloth of the robe down to expose a slender, pale shoulder, kissing the skin there. </p><p>"Yes... Fuck, yes. P—fuh—please," Tsukishima gasped, rutting against Kuroo as two fingers tweaked a pink nipple. Kuroo left a hickey on Tsukishima's shoulder before he slid further down, letting his weight keep Tsukishima from moving too much. As much as he loved to see the photographer squirm under him, he was doing something very important, and it could be quite distracting. </p><p>"Not yet." Kuroo pulled away, and Tsukishima whined, desperately clawing at Kuroo's shoulders, trying to tempt the ravenette. It was difficult for Kuroo to keep his resolve, but he had something in store for Tsukishima that he was sure that they'd both enjoy. </p><p>Kuroo slowly, torturously slowly, untied the loose sash from Tsukishima's thin waist. He almost tore the robe away from the blonde's body, wanting to hurry up, but he resisted the strong urge to just take the other male right there. Instead, he pulled Tsukishima so that the blonde was now stretched across Kuroo's lap, naked. Tsukishima shivered in anticipation, knowing full well what was about to happen. </p><p>The last time Tsukishima had been spanked was when he was a kid. He'd broken his mother's phone, and then blamed it on Akiteru. She'd seen right through the lie and he'd gotten into trouble for lying, not necessarily breaking his mom's phone. That was the only time. But this wasn't even close to what it was back then. It wasn't going to hurt so much as feel good, and it was a kink that Tsukishima never knew he had. </p><p>Golden eyes behind glasses widened as Kuroo's hand came down, the slap resonating through the room. Holy shit, that hurt. But, compared to the ratio of pleasure, it was a two to one situation. His fingers fisted in the sheets, clutching on for dear life as Kuroo spanked him again. He cried out, finally able to make some sort of sound besides panting. It was only on the fourth slap that Kuroo spoke up and willed Tsukishima to also speak. </p><p>"If you can't take it anymore, say something. Like... I don't know, something," Kuroo said, distracted by the red stained ass laying across his lap. </p><p>"Oikawa?" Tsukishima asked, smirking. The smirk melted away when another smack made him jolt. Fuck, it stung. He didn't thin khe could handle much more, but he didn't want to disappoint Kuroo and give up before he reached his breaking point. </p><p>"Fuck it. Yeah, why not. It's not like you'll have the brain power to actually call his name during actual sex," Kuroo shrugged, placing another slap onto Tsukishima's ass. The blonde moaned, dick painfully hard. </p><p>He wanted to give a comeback, but he was unable to even mumble coherent words right now. Spanking after spanking made Tsukishima nearly cry. If he'd been a little bit more like Yamaguchi, he probably would have. But he had more pride than that. It didn't stop tears from gathering in the corners of his eyes and clogging his throat as he moaned and gasped. He was sure that Kuroo noticed, but he hadn't said anything, probably because he wasn't an asshole. </p><p>"Baby, you're doing so good," Kuroo praised, spanking the blonde again. At this point, after the thirteenth spanking, Tsukishima was feeling numb. It wasn't good, but he hadn't said anything to Kuroo and so he had no idea. </p><p>Three more, and Tsukishima felt like he was going to die. </p><p>"Nnh, fuck, Oikawa," he moaned, and Kuroo immediately stopped. The ravenette blinked, frozen, silent for a few seconds. His eyebrows raised and his mouth hung open. He'd never reconsidered his life choices so hard. </p><p>"Um, yeah. You're going to have to pick a new safeword."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was so tempted to write the threesome that I might make a spin off or just say fuck it and do it later on. But not too late, because I actually had a plan for the character development surrounding that scene. If you want to see it, I can write it in, or rewrite this chapter to fit that, but I don't want to turn people off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Photo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Do you need an assistant?" the blonde blurted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ay, no smut this chapter. I'll be honest, as much as I love smut, I don't want to solely rely on it to progress the plot. I suck at plot, and that's not a secret, but just constantly giving up and progressing my story with smut to round out the chapter is lazy, and not something I want to give you guys all the time. So, I'll try to improve at plot.</p><p>I took longer on this chapter than I thought I would. The segments, marked by "———", are shorter than I'd like too, but I worked this chapter to the bone, and got over 3,000 words without smut. I'm so proud! Sorry, I'll go home. </p><p>Also, Tsukki slowly starts confronting his feelings for Kuroo in this chapter. He's a little dense when it comes to romance, but he'll get there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi is the best friend a jerk like Tsukishima Kei can ask for.</p><p>This point has been proven countless times, in so many situations. He'd come in clutch when Tsukishima first came out as gay, and even though Yamaguchi himself was straight, he hadn't turned his back. He'd even helped Tsukishima tell his brother and mom, and it had been much easier with him there. He'd been Tsukishima's only friend when everyone else thought that he was just a selfish asshole. He'd put up with Tsukishima's shit for over ten years, never once leaving him on his own. He'd offered Tsukishima a place in his apartment when he had nowhere else to go. There were a lot more scenarios, but the point was that Tsukishima was now being faced with a decision in the light of all of those things that Yamaguchi had done for him.</p><p>Well, maybe not a decision, but a test of morality. After all that Yamaguchi had done for Tsukishima, it was only right to pay him back somehow.</p><p>He just wasn't sure this was the right way.</p><p>"Tsukki, please. Just give me this one favor. I'll never ask for anything ever again." Ah. The begging. It'd been a while since he'd heard Yamaguchi beg. Not since they were applying to college and Yamaguchi begged anyone and everyone to be able to share a dorm with Tsukishima. Somehow it had worked.</p><p>"But I don't even know if he has one," Tsukishima replied.</p><p>"Tsukki, I'm going to marry this girl someday, and she really needs this," Yamaguchi whined.</p><p>Tsukishima sighed. It wasn't like he didn't want to help, he just didn't know if this was even possible. Of course, Yamaguchi had hope, but Tsukishima didn't have that problem. "Tadashi, I don't think-".</p><p>"Just ask. Just ask if he needs an agent, because you and I both know that an agent has never once made an appearance," Yamaguchi pleaded, this close to getting on his knees.</p><p>"I thought that Yachi wanted to be an interior designer."</p><p>"Well, yeah, but... Tsukki, she needs this. Just ask, and she will be so happy," the tone of his voice almost made Tsukishima break. Almost.</p><p>"I can't. She's not qualified to be an agent," he scrunched up his nose, making a mental note to apologize to Yachi later. It was brutal, even if it was honest. To be fair, he was quite fond of the short blonde female. She was sweet and always smiling. The total opposite of Tsukishima. He briefly wondered if he was straight, would Yachi be his type? No, they were probably too different. Now Yachi and Yamaguchi, that was cute. They worked well together.</p><p>"Assistant, then. Come on, he doesn't have an assistant, right?"</p><p>"Why does it have to be Kuroo?" Tsukishima asked.</p><p>"Because he's the only person we know that's rich," Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I have a feeling that she didn't ask you to do this," Tsukishima raised a plucked eyebrow, because in the time that he'd been with Kuroo, he'd realized that he liked being pretty for the model. It made him happy. So he grinned and bore the pain and plucked his eyebrows, scrubbed his face, and sometimes wore makeup. The step out of his comfort zone was reluctant, but Kuroo encouraged it and praised him for it.</p><p>"Well, no. She told me she was looking for a job, and I told her that I'd help her. This might be the chance I need to ask her out."</p><p>"I thought you said you were going to marry her?"</p><p>"After three dates. You know this," the freckled man replied happily.</p><p>Tsukishima caught himself thinking about Kuroo. They'd been on one date. Well, two, if they counted the photoshoot in the park, which he didn't, so. One date. Honestly, they hadn't had any time to go on more dates. They were always busy, and when they weren't working, they were having sex, and maybe fitting a meal or two between. Besides, Tsukishima was still trying to figure out their boundaries. He let a lot of stuff happen when he was in Kuroo's bed, things that he'd break someone's arm for if they tried it on him. If Kuroo asked him to, Tsukishima would willingly be tied up and accept anything Kuroo dished out. Maybe that was because it was Kuroo, and so he trusted the ravenette enough to lose control of the situation. But they weren't dating. Tsukishima was fucking Kuroo for money, more money than he'd ever had in his life. It felt somewhat selfish, but they were both getting something out of it, so it wasn't unfair.</p><p>"You're such a bad friend," Tsukishima joked, sipping on his coffee. They'd met at the café near Yamaguchi's apartment, where Tsukishima also used to stay as well before the whole sugar daddy ordeal became a thing. Though, when Yamaguchi had called saying that he had something urgent to talk about, this wasn't what Tsukishima had imagined. Spending his Tuesday morning sitting across from his best friend and talking about said best friend's crush wasn't really Tsukishima's favorite past time.</p><p>"I am, but I really care about her. And you care about me. And Kuroo cares about you. So, he'll care about her. Not to mention, Hitoka is the sweetest thing to ever grace the earth," Yamaguchi said dreamily.</p><p>"I'll stick to the kind of sweets that you eat," Tsukishima grinned.</p><p>"That's cause you're gay. You can't comprehend the cuteness of my Hitoka."</p><p>Tsukishima scoffed. "Sure, she's adorable or whatever, but I would rather take a dick in my mouth than court her."</p><p>"Don't even talk like that about her Tsukki. She's too pure to even be mentioned alongside something like that," Yamaguchi scolded.</p><p>"Sure, sure. I guess I'll see what I can do, but no promises. And don't tell Yachi until I have a definite answer. I don't want to get her hopes up," Tsukishima gave in, sighing.</p><p>"You're the absolute best, Tsukki!"</p><p>"Yeah, okay." If only that were true.</p><p>"Oh, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi added just as Tsukishima was about to zone out.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"How're things with Kuroo?"</p><p>Tsukishima was partially unsure of how to answer that. On one hand, they were fine, Tsukishima was getting the best sex of his life while also getting money for it, and Kuroo hadn't had any complaints yet. Though, now that he thought about it, Kuroo didn't really say anything about the physical aspect of the deal outside of dirty talk during sex. He didn't mention anything he'd like the try, he just brought it up later, when Tsukishima was too horny to really have any problems with it (he didn't think it was on purpose, it just happened to go that way). On the other hand, Tsukishima felt... empty? Was that it? Like, he loved the sex, and physical contact. But there wasn't much more to their relationship than that. They weren't dating, though, so he couldn't really ask for chaste kissing and romance. Besides, Kuroo had said before that he wasn't looking for a boyfriend, and Tsukishima was inclined to agree.</p><p>"They're fine." Yeah, don't give too much, but don't give too little. It was nice to know that Tsukishima hadn't lost his touch when it came to dealing with Yamaguchi's prying.</p><p>"Come on, tell me more than that." Or maybe he had.</p><p>"No." A simple way to shut someone down. Too bad it didn't work on Yamaguchi.</p><p>"Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, voice taking a warning tone.</p><p>"Tadashi." He knew that the freckled male hated to be mocked.</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Now."</p><p>Tsukishima sighed, knowing that he wouldn't stop until all the cards were on the table. Luckily, Tsukishima was good at hiding cards up his sleeves. "Fine. The sex is good-great-but he... he doesn't really talk to me? I know it sounds weird, we share a house after all, but it seems that all Kuroo talks about with me is sex. I haven't heard him really talk about work except for when I initiate the conversation with a question. I want to talk to him about... I don't know, something other than a new way to stick his dick in me."</p><p>Yamaguchi's nose wrinkles, and if the shorter male wasn't straight, Tsukishima might have been attracted to him. In fact, before Tsukishima had learned about Yamaguchi's sexual preference, he found himself staring too long at him in the locker room, getting giddy at the thought of sleepovers, and sometimes wanting to seek out his hand. That was before though, and now he found the wrinkle of his nose cute, but not much more. Besides, Kuroo was way more his type. Not that he was looking at Kuroo like that. Of course not.</p><p>"That's gross, Tsukki."</p><p>"I know." Tsukishima nodded.</p><p>"Well, if you want him to talk to you, you should say so. You can't rely on him to know much about having others around. He's a model, he doesn't have many friends," Yamaguchi said.</p><p>Tsukishima would have found those words harsh had they come from anyone else, but from Yamaguchi, he knew that they were sincere and not meant to be rude. He was right, anyway. Kuroo had admitted to not having many friends. As sad as it was, Tsukishima thought that it was better being a loner than having fake friends, but he was more used to being alone due to his naturally unapproachable nature.</p><p>"It's hard, because I'm not very talkative either."</p><p>"Maybe if you get him into a situation that he's familiar and comfortable with, he'll be more responsive. With friends, maybe. I know he doesn't have a lot, but you said he has a few. He probably just needs an atmosphere that would make him open up." Yamaguchi had always been better than Tsukishima at reading people. Well, actually, that wasn't true. Tsukishima was good at reading the logical side of people, like in a volleyball game where he had to determine their movements. Yamaguchi was better at guessing how people felt. To Tsukishima, it was a better ability. What he wouldn't give to be able to read Kuroo's mind.</p><p>"Maybe you're right."</p><p>"Of course I'm right, bitch." Yamaguchi scoffed, flipping his hair.</p><p>"For a straight guy, you act more gay than I do," Tsukishima replied, smirking.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I don't see myself taking dicks. I like tits more."</p><p>Tsukishima didn't know when Yamaguchi got so vulgur, but he didn't mind, because Yamaguchi was still a better person than Tsukishima would ever be.</p><p>———</p><p>When Kuroo got back from work later that day, after spending the entire morning and afternoon being fitted for outfits that would be used in upcoming shoots, all he really wanted to do was take a nap, eat dinner, then spend time with Tsukishima. By "spend time with", he meant fuck, but details, details. Tsukishima had other plans, though.</p><p>"I need to ask you something," he began, twisting his fingers.</p><p>Kuroo smirked. "Yes, I'll fuck you in the shower. You don't even have to ask."</p><p>Tsukishima scoffed, grinning a little. He felt less nervous now, a talent that Kuroo seemed to unintentionally have. "That's not what I was going to ask, but I'll hold you to that later."</p><p>"What is it, Tsukki?" Kuroo sat on the couch, and Tsukishima almost immediately curled into his side, enjoying the warmth.</p><p>"Do you need an assistant?" the blonde blurted.</p><p>It took Kuroo aback. A confused look crossed his face. "What? Where did that come from?"</p><p>Tsukishima took a slow, deep breath before continuing. "Well, Yamaguchi has this girl that he really likes. That is to say, he's totally in love with her, but he's too much of a coward to actually tell her. She told him that she was looking for a job, and he wanted to help her. So, he asked me to ask you if you needed an agent, but I don't think that she's qualified to do that. I offered to ask you if you needed an assistant instead. I didn't make any promises, so..."</p><p>"Wow. That's the most words I've heard you speak in one sitting since I've met you," Kuroo smiled, wrapping an arm around Tsukishima's shoulders. Those types of things made the blonde uncomfortable, they seemed too much like things that a couple would do, but he also enjoyed the attention.</p><p>"Shut up. So, will you consider it?"</p><p>"She's hired," Kuroo replied, almost right away.</p><p>"What? Already?" Tsukishima's eyebrows raised.</p><p>"I thought about it, I really did. And I think that if you trust her and want me to hire her, then I trust her. Because I trust you."</p><p>Tsukishima felt his chest clench, like someone had gripped his heart and squeezed as hard as possible. Why did that elicit a reaction? It wasn't external, it was internal, but he felt like if Kuroo looked into his eyes just a bit more intensely, he might see the way that Tsukishima's heart rate sped up. Did he like Kuroo saying that he trusted Tsukishima? He didn't know. He really didn't know. All he knew was that he was uncomfortable, and wanted to escape that feeling.</p><p>"I, uh, I'll go call then," Tsukishima said, bolting up and out of the room. He hoped that he wasn't being too obvious, but Kuroo was more observant than he let on. Still, the ravenette didn't say anything about the odd behavior.</p><p>Tsukishima didn't know why he was reacting this way to a few simple words. Friends trusted each other, right? They weren't friends. Absolutely not. Friends didn't trade sex for money. Friends didn't even have sex. The one thing that their "relationship", for lack of a better word, could be described as would be a classic sugar daddy and sugar baby relationship. Trust was necessary in those, right? He didn't really know much about that type of thing, he realized.</p><p>He didn't really want to call Yamaguchi right now, but he also needed a way to get out of his own thoughts. After two rings, Tsukishima's best friend picked up the phone.</p><p>"Tsukki! How did it go?" Yamaguchi asked, not even bothering to say hello.</p><p>"I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking," Tsukishima rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, right. How are you, Tsukki?"</p><p>"I'm tired," he lied.</p><p>"That's cool. So, did you ask him?"</p><p>Tsukishima almost laughed at the absurdity. Yamaguchi didn't really care right now, which was a far cry from how he usually acted, prying into Tsukishima's life and demanding details. He really cared about Yachi. Tsukishima couldn't help the feeling that he was being left behind.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I did. He said that she's hired," the blonde answered.</p><p>"He hasn't even met her yet. Did he say why?"</p><p>Tsukishima contemplated lying. And it wasn't like he couldn't get away with it if he was talking to anyone else. He didn't even really mind Yamaguchi calling him out on his bullshit, but something made him want to confide on his best friend. Maybe it was just getting it off of his chest, or the possibility that Yamaguchi could say something to help. Or maybe, just maybe, he wanted Yamaguchi to know that he was alright, and Kuroo was taking care of him. Nah, it was something else.</p><p>"He said that I trust her, so he does too."</p><p>Yamaguchi squealed. "Oh my God, he loves you," the freckled male just about yelled over the phone.</p><p>Tsukishima was quick to deny it, like he was being accused of something. "No he doesn't. He's just being overdramatic. He probably needed an assistant anyway, and is happy that he doesn't have to look for one."</p><p>That sounded like bullshit, even to him.</p><p>"Yeah, right. Tsukki, he trusts you! Do you think that any rich man like that would just trust a random guy just over a year out of college? No, he's got a reason. And I'm willing to bet that he likes you," the smirk was audible.</p><p>"A minute ago, you said it was love. Make up your mind, will you?" It seemed to be the only thing he could say.</p><p>"Well, I'm not sure it's actually love yet, but I know that he likes you. You guys have only been together for two months. It's not like feelings like that can just pop up in such a short time," Yamaguchi admitted.</p><p>"Don't say it like we're dating. We're not. He's just my..." he still had trouble saying it out loud to other people besides Kuroo. It just felt weird.</p><p>"Sugar daddy." Yamaguchi finished for him, totally not caring about the crudeness of such a blunt statement. Unashamed and No Filter Yamaguchi Tadashi was the scariest Yamaguchi.</p><p>"... Yeah, that. We aren't dating. He's not even interested in me like that. Otherwise, he would asked me out instead of offering to pay me for intercourse."</p><p>"You said yourself: he's been through a rough breakup. Maybe he doesn't want to be let down again. Maybe he doesn't know how to tell you. Maybe he's scared. Think about it rationally, Tsukki. How would you feel if you got out of a toxic relationship and then someone new comes along three months later, with everything you ever wanted? It's kind of hard to not think of it as a trick by the higher powers. It's not easy. He probably wants to get close, but not close enough to where you'll be able to hurt him."</p><p>Tsukishima almost cursed Yamaguchi for making sense. He didn't want to think of a relationship with Kuroo, he wasn't interested. He was just fine with how things were going, and Kuroo was too. Yamaguchi was reaching for straws at this point, and not even fully grasping them. Tsukishima wasn't going to force feelings into something they had, it was too good to ruin.</p><p>"Shut up, Tadashi." That was the only thing he had to say. Pathetic.</p><p>"Okay, Tsukki. Sorry, Tsukki. Tell Kuroo I said thank you, and I'll tell Hitoka the good news. Make sure you give him her number so he can call her when he wants to meet up."</p><p>Tsukishima hummed, saying, "okay" and "goodbye" before hanging up. Suppressing all thoughts about his conversation with Yamaguchi-minus the stuff about Yachi-and sighed.</p><p>Sitting down at the kitchen island (he honestly didn't even realize he'd made his way there), he sighed, trying to get his thoughts in order and not implode. He closed his eyes, leaning against the counter, and probably sat there for almost half an hour, just long enough to start to doze off. Tsukishima almost fell off of the stool when he felt strong arms loop around his waist. Instead, he jolted, and Kuroo chuckled into his ear. "Do you wanna order something for dinner?"</p><p>Tsukishima nodded, just now realizing how hungry he was.</p><p>"I'll let you pick this time. You seem a little on edge, baby." Kuroo's voice was soothing. Too soothing for the raging thunderstorm in Tsukishima's head.</p><p>Tsukishima almost jumped out of his chair. "Don't call me that," he hissed. <em>'Lovers don't call each other baby. Boyfriends do, but we're not that.'</em></p><p>"Woah, someone's butthurt. I always call you baby. Are you saying that you don't like it?"</p><p>If anything, Tsukishima couldn't get enough of it. He never thought that he'd like being called embarrassing pet names, and it seemed so out of place when his exes did it, but somehow, Kuroo had made him like it. It was like being called a slut. Kuroo could call him that all he wanted (in the right environment, of course), but if anyone else-God forbid Kageyama-called him that, he'd kick them in the nuts. "Frankly, I hate it."</p><p>"Oh. You should'a said something then. I wouldn't have called you it if you had just told me," Tsukishima could feel the frown.</p><p>"It's okay. I should've told you," Tsukishima sighed. He <em>should</em> tell Kuroo something else, like the fact that Tsukishima was feeling weird all the time, and it was Kuroo's fault. But no, because Tsukishima Kei was a coward. He'd just never admitted it until now.</p><p>"What did you want to order for dinner?" The blonde was greatful that Kuroo changed the subject, he wasn't sure if he could handle much more of this soft, lovey-dovey shit. It felt wrong, like lying or stealing.</p><p>"I don't know. You pick."</p><p>"Okay. Let's do pizza, then," Kuroo nodded.</p><p>"Sounds good," Tsukishima agreed.</p><p>"Hey, Tsukki?"</p><p>Tsukishima looked at the model. "Yeah?"</p><p>"If I do anything else that makes you uncomfortable, tell me. Please?" Kuroo looked absolutely serious, brow furrowed, and Tsukishima couldn't help but think that he liked this side of Kuroo just as much as the chaotic, flirty side.</p><p>Tsukishima bit his lip. "Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sis, I got big plans for next chapter, including our favorite owls. Also, Yachi is such a good, sweet friend, Tsukki doesn't deserve her.</p><p>Oh, and I have a question. It's about what kind of music Kuroo would listen to. Because he's a dork, I really think he's a country lover. I don't know, the thought of him vibing to Blake Shelton sends me, and I love humor. We all know Tsukki listens to the kind of music that wannabe emo fourteen year olds listen to. You know, punk rock. We love that.</p><p>Let me know what kind of music Kuroo would listen to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Photo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You're a fucking God-send, Akaashi-san," Tsukishima sighed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yachi, stop looking so nervous. You're making me nervous," Tsukishima sighed.</p><p>Yachi fidgeted with her fingers, a nervous habit that she'd probably picked up from Tsukishima, if he was honest. "Do you think I'm under-dressed?" she asked. Her voice betrayed whatever hidden nervousness that she'd managed to hide. It wasn't a lot.</p><p>"You've asked that five times already. You look okay," the blonde rolled his eyes, and the short female didn't notice. He didn't mention that she was probably over-dressed, it would only freak her out more. He only wore a button up and a pair of slacks paired with a good pair of Converse because Kuroo insisted on replacing his entire fucking wardrobe. "It's not eye-catching, Tsukki," he'd said. And, duh, that was the whole point. He didn't want anyone to pay attention to him. It was kind of a struggle to fit in when ninety percent of your wardrobe is designer.</p><p>"Yeah, but when you say that, I get the feeling that you're lying. I wish Tadashi was here..." she whined, fixing her hair for the umpteenth time in the last half hour. Tsukishima was done with this. He wanted to go home.</p><p>"Well, you'll just have to take my word on it, because Tadashi isn't here. Besides, it's in a gay guy's nature to know all about fashion. Well, you know, whatever," Tsukishima wanted to crawl into a hole and die. This was why he never tried to cheer anyone up and be the supportive friend. He was absolute trash at it.</p><p>Yachi made a face, and Tsukishima smiled, small but genuine. "I don't think that's true. It sounds stereotypical. Like the way they portray gay guys in movies. Those over the top, "I'm a bad bitch and I'll suck a dick in front of the cafeteria and speak in this annoying voice" types. I can't see you doing that."</p><p>"No, I couldn't even force myself to do the gay best friend voice from the high school drama movies. I'd shoot myself in the head first," he admitted.</p><p>Yachi laughed. At least she wasn't as nervous as before. Tsukishima wasn't great with emotions, not his own and most certainly not anyone else's. Being supportive was Yamaguchi's point of expertise. That's why he was Tsukishima's best friend: because the blonde sucked at anything that required emotions.</p><p>"You know, you're a better person than you make yourself out to be," Yachi said after a moment of silence, the pace at which she was walking slowing. Tsukishima's eyebrows raised, surprised, and forced himself to walk slower too.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You always act like a jerk, but you're actually really nice."</p><p>Tsukishima scoffed, over the majority of the surprise from Yachis sudden statement. "No I'm not. If I were nice, I wouldn't pick on Kageyama and Hinata."</p><p>"Well, yeah, but you're always nice to me. And to Tadashi." Yachi's smile grew brighter.</p><p>"Pssh. If anything, I'm more rude to you and Tadashi," Tsukishima disagreed.</p><p>"That's a lie. You comfort me a lot."</p><p>Tsukishima didn't know what she was getting at yet, and he wasn't looking forward to her conclusion. As said before, he was awful with emotional interaction.</p><p>"You got me this job, after all. I'll be greatful until the day I die. And, you saved Tadashi from those bullies when you were kids," Yachi said, glancing up at Tsukishima. If someone saw them, out of context, they might think that the two blondes were siblings. And in a way, they were. Yamaguchi was like a brother to Tsukishima, and the freckled male was in love with Yachi, so they would technically be like siblings if Yamaguchi ever stepped up and asked her out.</p><p>"I got you the job because Tadashi begged me to. I only helped with the bullies because they were being loud and it was disturbing the peace of my mind. That's it." Tsukishima couldn't tell you why he felt the need to lie. Maybe he didn't want anyone to know that he actually did care. Maybe he didn't want to be seen as weak like he saw his brother. Maybe his feelings were too confusing to sort out.</p><p>"I don't believe that in the slightest. You may try to hide it, but you're always there when someone needs it. You always have been, Tsukishima-san," Yachi told him.</p><p>"Let's... Let's just go meet up with Kuroo," Tsukishima looked away, picking up the pace again. Talking about this stuff was making him uncomfortable, but that was possibly because it was true. He wouldn't deny acting like an asshole, but he did it to keep people at arm's length. He found it possible that he just didn't want to be hurt. </p><p>"Okay." Yachi didn't push further, and that was something Tsukishima found that he liked about her. She wasn't like Hinata, who kept nagging, or Kageyama, who leveled everyone and their mom with that icy stare until they felt like they had to keep talking or he'd do something. She was considerate, which was a nice change of pace.</p><p>Tsukishima led her through the hall, and almost chuckled as she looked around. She reminded him of himself when he first started working there, just more blatantly obvious. It really was a nice building, and Tsukishima could tell that a lot of money had been spent on keeping this place looking nice. After all, some famous people worked here. Kuroo and some other people could be counted among the most popular models in Japan. </p><p>Speaking of, Tsukishima hadn't even fully opened the door to his studio when a loud voice greeted him. "Hey, Tsukki! I was just helping you by setting up." Tsukishima would probably have a headache by the end of the day.</p><p>Kuroo sat on the floor, in jeans and a white button up that wasn't tucked in and partially unbuttoned at the top. He was surrounded in tangled cords, and once Tsukishima realized what those cords belonged to, he was prepared to strangle Kuroo. Somehow, some way, Kuroo had managed to tangle every single cord that Tsukishima had delicately put away the afternoon before. The cords that belonged to his equipment that he was seriously protective over. If Tsukishima didn't know Kuroo, he'd probably have strangled the man to death, because no one messes with his stuff. Especially his camera equipment. </p><p>"What the fuck is this?" His anger was masked little to none. Yachi didn't say anything, mouth open and obviously confused. Tsukishima felt sorry that she was about to be employed by this guy. Not the company, but by Kuroo himself (because he was weird and insisted in it? Tsukishima was clueless about these things).</p><p>"I helped."</p><p>Tsukishima gaped at the pout that Kuroo had on his face. Kuroo didn't act like this. Ever. Was he sick? Probably not. Something was different. Kuroo was acting too weird for everything to be fine. He was acting borderline fucking stupid, and the only emotions Tsukishima had ever seen from him were flirty, aroused, or downright horny. Sometimes he'd get a bit of teasing, but this was straight up ridiculous. </p><p>"Kuroo, what—who's in the dressing room?" Tsukishima cut himself off, noticing the light was on under the door that led to the adjacent room. He hadn't left that on, and Kuroo hadn't been there long enough to go in there, not with the evidence on the floor incriminating him for one of the worst crimes in Tsukishima's book. After all, Kuroo had been with Tsukishima literally less than an hour ago, when Matthew, the driver dropped Kuroo off at work so that Tsukishima could go collect Yachi at the café that they frequented. Then they'd doubled back, and here they were. Tsukishima gripped his mocha coffee tightly. </p><p>"Now, Tsukki, wait a minute, it's not what you think—", Kuroo waved his hands in front of his face, expression telling that it was probably, maybe closer to what Tsukishima thought than he was saying. There was definitely someone else here.</p><p>The ravenette was cut off by the dressing room door opening, and Tsukishima was fully prepared for a woman to walk out, maybe half dressed or looking like she just had sex. He didn't know how he'd handle that, since Kuroo was free to have a relationship of his own considering he had no obligations to the blonde. Still, it would be awkward, and Yachi, bless her soul, had already seen enough to make a sane person walk out and never look back, but luckily (or unluckily, it depends on your mindset) Yachi had dealt with Tsukishima for nearly fifteen years, since junior high. She was used to the abnormal. Especially because of who he was friends with. </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, Glasses!"</p><p>Okay, that wasn't a woman. The voice sounded irritatingly familiar, and Tsukishima groaned as he realized that the guy who was the head chef in that five star restaurant was in his studio, and... and dressed in the stuff reserved for Kuroo for his shoots. Except, Tsukishima had no idea where that hideous jacket came from.</p><p>"Kuroo, what the fuck is happening right now?" Tsukishima demanded, headache growing by the second. All he wanted was to drink his coffee and relax because today, instead of hours of photo shoots, Kuroo had all but cleared his schedule to help get Yachi in the swing of things. His perfect day was slowly crumbling because of the owl haired jackass. What was his name? Bokuto, right. Owl Haired Jackass suited him just as well, though. </p><p>"Tsukki, please. I have a good reason, trust me," Kuroo begged, sounding like a child about to be reprimanded for breaking a rule.</p><p>"You'd better, or I'm going to take Yachi right now and leave." Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest. Yachi was still standing next to him, forgotten until he'd mentioned her. </p><p>"Bo wanted to come with me since he has the day off, and... Tsukki, he's my bro. I can't just say no. Besides—"</p><p>"I will keep a short leash on Bokuto-san, Tsukishima-san, if you allow us to stay."</p><p>Tsukishima sighed in relief at the man exiting the dressing room that Bokuto had burst out of. Oh thank God, it was the normal one. The beautiful, angelic, normal human being that Tsukishima could just kiss. But no, there was no doubt that Bokuto and Akaashi were dating.</p><p>"Akaashi, I'm not gonna break anything!" Bokuto whined, spiky hair seeming to deflate a little. Tsukishima wasn't even gonna ask why that had happened, because his headache was already building too quickly for the answer. </p><p>"Yes, well, what do you call that?" Akaashi pointed at the wires that would take Tsukishima an eternity to sort out.</p><p>"Help." Bokuto's voice was weak, and his smile was even weaker.</p><p>"I can't tell if you're asking for help or what, bro. Come on, Akaashi isn't that scary. He just needs some dick—ah, nevermind," Kuroo's smile slid away at the pointed glare from the waiter. Tsukishima kind of wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but it seemed that he had done something in his life that warranted this. Death seemed a much better alternative.</p><p>"Ku-bro, but it's not because Akaashi is scary. It's because Akaashi and Tsukki are scary," Bokuto said, sniffling. This grown ass man with more muscles that probably all three of them combined was pouting and crying because Tsukishima and Akaashi were "scawy", as he pronounced it.</p><p>"Tsukishima-san, would you allow us to stay? I'd very much like to take you out for lunch to make up for my colleagues behavior. And, if I may, I can help untangle the cords," Akaashi bowed, and Tsukishima's face grew hot at the formality that the dark haired man always seemed to have. Probably to compensate for Bokuto. Akaashi's calm behavior and Bokuto's sparradic behavior balanced them out, Tsukishima thought, and if they weren't dating, then they really should have been. </p><p>"Woah, there, Akaashi. Are you taking my Tsukki out on a date?" Kuroo placed a hand over his heart, scandalized.</p><p>"Your Tsukki? I wasn't aware that you were dating. Are you two dating, Tsukishima-san?" Akaashi asked, voice calm with a hint of humor.</p><p>"No. It's, um, it's complicated." It was only complicated because Tsukishima still had trouble saying the official name of their relationship, embarrassment running hot under his skin whenever he even mentioned the word "daddy" outside of sex. He has more pride than to announce it to everyone and their mothers, after all.</p><p>"Tsukki is my sugar baby," Kuroo said proudly, choosing to ignore the harsh glare from Tsukishima. Yachi's face glowed like light bulb dipped in red paint, and Akaashi's eyebrows raised the slightest bit, composure breaking a miniscule bit. </p><p>Only Bokuto looked confused. "What's a sugar baby, bro?"</p><p>"He rides my dick for money, bro. It's very beneficial for both parties," Kuroo nods slowly, still not paying attention to Tsukishima's death stare. Yachi almost passes out from embarrassment then, and Tsukishima helps her lean against the doorframe, four inch heels doing nothing to help anything but her height.</p><p>"Bro, that sounds cool! What does beneficial mean?"</p><p>Tsukishima was convinced that Bokuto was both an idiot and had never passed the fourth grade.</p><p>"It's good for me and him. He gets money, and I get sex," Kuroo informed his friend, looking like a philosophical monk while speaking like a complete idiot.</p><p>"Akaashi, you should be my sugar baby!" Bokuto shouts. This time, Akaashi's whole demeanor crumbles, red rushing to his face as he mumbles stuff about, "that's not appropriate, Bokuto-san", and "we can't do that, Bokuto-san". Tsukishima is majorly confused, because that means they aren't dating. And they clearly like each other. Like, an idiot could see it.</p><p>"Bro, you don't have money to pay Akaashi for sex," Kuroo put a hand on Bokuto's shoulder as the owl haired man pouted, saddened. </p><p>"Don't make Akaashi-san sound like a prostitute!" Tsukishima scolded. Akaashi turned even more red, embarrassed but also distant looking. Akaashi didn't say anything, but his expression conveyed all of the things he could've said. </p><p>"Sorry," Kuroo finally met Tsukishima's firey, angry eyes, bottom lip jutted out as he sat criss-cross on the floor. He looked like a scolded primary schooler, and Tsukishima found it kind of cute. But only kind of. "I'll make it up to you..."</p><p>And here comes Flirty Kuroo again. Yachi is just about dead now, and Tsukishima feels bad for her. Tsukishima will have to call Yamaguchi and apologize for breaking her.</p><p>"Akaashi-san, I'm leaving Bokuto-san to you to handle. Yachi, Kuroo and I have some business to talk about, and after that, we can go out for lunch." Honestly, it's way too early to be dealing with these people; it's only seven and Tsukishima is decidedly not a morning person, no matter how energetic Kuroo wakes up, ready to go to work or have sex or whatever he feels in the mood to do. All he can do is compromise and try not to wrap the tangled cords around Kuroo's throat and strangle him. And Bokuto, too, while he's contemplating committing a murder.</p><p>"Thank you." Akaashi bows, and Tsukishima will have to ask why they even decided to come along this morning at a later date. Right now, Yachi is about to die, and Kuroo still needs to talk to her about the job that she'll be starting tomorrow.</p><p>"Please, make sure nothing happens to the studio," Tsukishima requests, pointedly looking at Bokuto, who's posing to nothing, still wearing that ugly fucking sequin jacket. Tsukishima imagines how nice it'll feel to set it on fire with Bokuto still in it. He never said he was nice. He never really liked to lie, after all.</p><p>———</p><p>Yachi, having had recovered from the shock of the morning, was nervously shifting in her seat, not meeting anyone's eyes. She looked as if someone had asked her to do something illegal or was brutally interrogating her. If someone walked into Kuroo's office (why he even had an office in this building was a mystery, but okay), they might call the police. Why? Tsukishima didn't know, but he really didn't want to find out.</p><p>"Calm down. All he asked was for your birthday."</p><p>"S-September 4th, sir."</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Seriously, was that so hard? Yachi looked ready to implode, and it had only been five minutes since they sat down.</p><p>"Okay. Well, Tsukishima mentioned that you needed a job, I said yes, and congratulations, you're hired. Now, what you'll be doing is pretty straightforward. You've got to arrange my meetings, my press conferences, my TV appearances, my red carpet shows, some other variety things, and you have to make sure I stop and eat lunch, because if you don't, I won't eat at all. Your official job title is agent."</p><p>Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, jaw slacked. Did he even have the authority to make Yachi an agent? She didn't have training for that. "Kuroo—", he started in a warning voice, but the man in question raised a hand to cut him off.</p><p>"I already have an agent, as well as a manager. What kind of model needs an assistant? I figured, if Takeda agrees, that you could do pretty much anything. I just don't want to leave one of Tsukki's precious friends out there to fend for themselves. Especially one as cute as you," Kuroo winked, and Tsukishima felt something in the pit of his stomach. What did he care if Kuroo was flirting with girls? He wasn't jealous. They weren't dating, so he didn't have the right. </p><p>Yachi flinched, and Tsukishima had a pretty good idea why. Yamaguchi wasn't the only one with a crush.</p><p>"You can drive, right, Yachi?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"See? Already a step up from Takeda. If he's not careful, he might get replaced," Kuroo laughed, and Tsukishima blinked. He'd never met this Takeda guy. Or the person that was supposed to be Kuroo's manager. "Unfortunately, Takeda and Ukai haven't been around for a while. You see, Takeda got into an accident a few months back. Collision with a drunk. The drunk nearly died and Takeda was lucky enough to get out of there with just a broken leg. He's been out on bed rest. This job requires a lot of moving around, and I didn't want to force that on him until he was out of his cast and fully healed. I've been paying him out of my own pocket because he needs it, and Ukai too, so that Takeda will be taken care of. He's coming back next week, which is when your job really picks up.</p><p>"I've canceled a bunch of interviews with... well, everyone, and instead picked up a bunch of shoots. That's why Tsukki's job has been so hectic, he's been doing overtime just shooting for me while everyone else picks up my other gigs. I'm sorry for that, Tsukki," Kuroo grabs Tsukishima's hand, looking up at the blonde, and Tsukishima smiles a little but pulls his hand away, ignoring the tingly feeling shooting through his arm.</p><p>"It's okay. I understand. It was weird at first, but I've gotten used to it. I've actually had a bit of fun."</p><p>Yachi's eyebrows raise, and when Tsukishima looks at her, they return to their normal position. She's probably surprised that the Ice Prince Tsukishima Kei admitted to having a good time, even if it was only "a bit of fun".</p><p>"Next month, if you hadn't looked yet—" Tsukishima hadn't "—is going to be filled with interviews and off-site collaborations. I'm thinking that you won't even see me once a week, Tsukki. Late nights, early mornings, it's gonna be different. Sorry."</p><p>The blonde shrugged. "That's how being famous goes."</p><p>"Anyway, it would be nice if you'd drive me, Yachi. I can drive, don't get me wrong, but I know where, like, one radio station is." Kuroo laughed.</p><p>"Don't you have a driver?" Tsukishima asks.</p><p>"Matthew is paid to drive me to and from work and sometimes on the weekends. He has a family, Tsukki. Gotta put them before an annoying celebrity."</p><p>"You're right about the annoying part," he snickers. Kuroo pinches him in the side, and Tsukishima holds back a yelp. </p><p>"I can, sir." Yachi nods so hard that Tsukishima thinks that her head might pop clean off.</p><p>"Nice. Oh, and don't call me sir. You're technically in charge of me now. Call me Tetsu," Kuroo waved his hand dismissively, and Tsukishima briefly wondered how Kuroo's given name would sound on his tongue. Probably amazing.</p><p>"Yes, Tetsu-kun," Yachi replied, nervous. Kuroo smiled warmly, a far cry from the smirks that he gave Tsukishima.</p><p>"Ah, you're so adorable. Yachi, I'll think you'll be an excellent addition to the team. Next month, you'll really get a taste of what it's like being the agent of a celebrity. It's not as simple as it's been for the last few months." Kuroo smiled.</p><p>They met up with Akaashi and Bokuto nearly three hours after leaving them. In that time, Yachi has received countless papers to fill out and packets to memorize. If Tsukishima didn't know better, he might think that Yachi was Kuroo's new babysitter rather than his new agent/assistant. Yachi is now well aware of Kuroo's schedule, and has taken more notes than Tsukishima ever did in school.</p><p>And somehow, by some miracle, Akaashi has gotten the cords that Kuroo had tangled earlier untangled, and Tsukishima could cry in relief. They have to do a shoot for a company's website, and while the shoot itself won't take so long, Akaashi made it so much easier by using his angelic powers to make his day just a little better. Tsukishima was probably in love with Akaashi, at this point.</p><p>"I made Bokuto-san help. He's surprisingly good at untangling wires, when you can get him to stop fighting you long enough to sit down and do it. I figured since it's our fault that they were like that, we could help," Akaashi explained as Tsukishima plugged up the lights and other equipment. Every wire had been properly coiled and separately placed on the floor. Akaashi said that the reason for that was because he wasn't sure what every wire went to, and Tsukishima found himself profusely thanking the waiter.</p><p>"You're a fucking God-send, Akaashi-san," Tsukishima sighed.</p><p>Kuroo openly pouted while Bokuto somehow managed to climb the ravenette like a koala would a tree. Tsukishima could take Akaashi and and leave Dumb and Dumber to do... whatever they did. Yachi could probably come with Tsukishima and Akaashi. Yamaguchi would kill him if he left her here alone with these two. "But, Tsukki..."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Yes, Tsukki..."</p><p>Akaashi internally chuckled. Kuroo was whipped. Like, really fucking whipped. He was so obviously in love that Akaashi could maybe, sorta, kinda forget about his own problems with Bokuto. Fuck, now he was thinking about Bokuto again.</p><p>Akaashi was really in way too deep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya, kids! Your eyes do not deceive you, we have our BokuAka now, and they're here to STAY! Remember in chapter... I think it was six? when Akaashi was getting a new dishwasher and Bokuto offered to help install it? Oops, I forgot all about that until after the time skip. So, next chapter, in Akaashi's point of view (exciting), will be a flashback and then luch as well. See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Photo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so very sorry for how long this update took. I think I've found that writing BokuAka is a lot more difficult than I thought, especially in this situation. BokuAkaKuroTsuki isn't nearly as difficult as a whole, but for some reason, I have less interest in writing BokuAka, and it pisses me off. Also, I'm having problems with Wattpad as a whole (which is where I originally post this story). It's not saving my drafts properly, and that pisses me off as well. Sorry again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>2 Months Ago</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Akaashi was having a rough time. His paycheck had gotten cut almost sixty dollars for knocking into another server and breaking several dishes. He'd accepted the blame for that because he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, instead distracted by the attractive head chef that was barking orders like he owned the place. He kind of did, in a way. His dishwasher at his apartment that was probably as old as he was had finally given up, just accepting death like Akaashi sometimes wished he could. So, now he had to manage to scrape together several hundred dollars to replace it because he simply did not have the time to hand wash his dishes. Between work and school, he had barely enough time to get six hours of sleep at night, and sometimes he was forced to pull all-nighters to finish an essay or complete a presentation.</p><p>His dream, through and through, no doubts in the slightest, was to become a pastry chef. He loved to bake. It was his favorite thing. Not because he particularly loved sweets, but because a day full of stress could be relieved by creating a delicious cake. And Akaashi was so close to being done with college. He'd finished all of his courses early and earned his certificates, minus his minor certificate, Associate of Applied Science in Culinary Art. Even if he wasn't able to become a pastry chef, he would do something in the kitchen. He'd taken an extra year to earn his CMPC (Certified Master Pastry Chef), because that course is originally two years, while the culinary course is longer.</p><p>Anyway, moving past the boring grown up stuff that Akaashi really wished that he didn't have to deal with, he was stuck. Not much money to his name (despite working for a five star restaurant) and college eating up all his spare time to pull extra shifts. He needed to work to afford the dishwasher. He needed the dishwasher to have the time to do homework. He needed to do homework so that he could finish school and work more. It was a mess; a never-ending loop that he couldn't seem to escape from.</p><p>Enter Bokuto Kōtarō. Loud, boisterous, kinda dumb (in that endearing, cute sort of way). More muscular than anyone Akaashi had ever met. Not grossly so, like body builders (he couldn't stand that sort of body, no offense to body builders), but that nice in between that Akaashi loved. Bokuto was crazy. Well, he wasn't crazy so much as acted like it. Every time Akaashi saw Bokuto, the man had a new story about something he'd done. Like, once, he'd forgotten to go to the market to buy ingredients for dinner, and instead ate an entire bottle on dish soap, and he'd proceeded to hiccup literal bubbles for the next seven hours. Another time, he'd convinced Kuroo Tetsurō, his model best friend, to tape him to a wall to keep him from moving long enough to see how long he could go with his feet being tickled continously without peeing himself. Impressively, he lasted half an hour, though his wall paint was ruined and he was almost kicked out of his apartment.</p><p>Akaashi's point is that Bokuto was on the far opposite side of the spectrum from himself. Akaashi was quiet, reserved, a bit sarcastic, and boring. Bokuto was loud, extroverted, clueless, and cool. So when Bokuto started taking an interest in the waiter, Akaashi was confused. They were so different, and yet Bokuto was talking to and joking around with him like they'd been friends for years.</p><p>Case in point, the conversation that took place that Saturday when Bokuto came over to install Akaashi's dishwasher.</p><p>Akaashi couldn't scrape together quite enough money to pay for installation. Usually it came free with the purchase, but Akaashi couldn't make time to be there when it was delivered. Getting it up the stairs must've been torture enough for the delivery guy anyway. So, he'd resolved to just do it himself, though he didn't know the first thing about a dishwasher or how it was installed. When Bokuto offered to help, Akaashi knew he was not only fucked, but also really crushing on Bokuto like a school boy.</p><p>Bokuto arrived at ten in the morning on Saturday, waking Akaashi up two hours earlier than the waiter had wanted to. Akaashi had answered the door in a pair of loose pajama pants and a tank top, and—despite how sleepy he was—noticed Bokuto's eyes wandering. Bokuto wasn't exactly subtle with his flirting. Actually, Akaashi wasn't sure if Bokuto even knew he was flirting. He was just blunt and mostly honest to a fault (unless he was in trouble).</p><p>"Wow, Akaashi. You look good." As he said, blunt and honest to a fault.</p><p>He hardly looked <em>good</em>. Akaashi looked like he just rolled out of bed, which he did. Maybe there was something about a guy in a tank top and loose sweatpants while also rocking messy hair that he hadn't had the time to wash last night that could be considered appealing, but Akaashi knew that he looked gross.</p><p>"Come on in, Bokuto-san. Make yourself at home. I've got to go change."</p><p>Akaashi watched the owl-haired man step into the apartment, looking around like he was inspecting the place, lips pursed in curiosity. The dark haired man rolled his eyes and continued to his room, deciding that there wasn't anything in the living room or kitchen that could be embarrassing for Bokuto to see. Well, aside from a couple of photos on the wall that his mom had insisted on putting up, but those weren't really an issue. Just him playing in a kiddie pool when he was younger and his mom playing Transformers with him as a child.</p><p>He was gone for maybe five minutes, but when he got back, Bokuto was crashed on the couch, already snoring like he'd been asleep for hours. Smiling fondly, he watched for just a moment before shaking Bokuto awake. A peaceful sleeper, Bokuto was not. He looked just about ready to get into a sword fight, and he wasn't even awake yet.</p><p>A few sheepish apologies and excuses later, and Akaashi led Bokuto into the kitchen to the hole in the cabinets.</p><p>"I already cleaned out the space it was in. There were waterbugs and cobwebs and dust, but I learned that the bugs were caused by damp spaces and stuff like that. Jeez, I hate bugs." Akaashi muttered the last part, wrapping his arms around himself.</p><p>"Same here. They're gross and have no business in my house if they aren't paying rent," Bokuto nodded, voice solemn like he hadn't just cracked a joke. Akaashi let out a small giggle, unintentional, but Bokuto's dog like ears picked it up anyway. "You're so pretty when you laugh. Even though you cover your mouth with your hand."</p><p>Akaashi almost let his emotions flash on his face, but he was confused. He hadn't even realize that he did that, but obviously Bokuto did. He didn't know how to feel about that, Bokuto knowing something about him better than he knew it himself. Akaashi kept his face expressionless, twisting his fingers.</p><p>"And you play with your fingers when you're nervous. Tell me, Akaashi. Why're ya nervous?" Bokuto drew in closer, and Akaashi could smell the man's cologne. It was faint, but delicious smelling. Akaashi looked away before he blurted out something absurd. Taking a deep breath, he looked back, eyes not quite meeting Bokuto's.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Akaashi knew very well that that was the weakest answer he could have given Bokuto. Just one word that held no conviction behind it. It was a flimsy lie, and Bokuto had to be stupid not to see that.</p><p>"Oh. Okay."</p><p>Well, no one ever said that Bokuto was smart.</p><p>———</p><p>Akaashi wiped a hand over his forehead, sipping his water. He was exhausted.</p><p>Needless to say, his body wasn't tailored for heavy lifting. Bokuto was borderline superhuman, but even then he couldn't lift an entire dishwasher on his own. Luckily, they hadn't needed to get it that far off of the ground, just a few inches, but it was still more than Akaashi's back liked. In fact, he could practically hear it screaming in agony like he was an old man.</p><p>"Man, that was hard," Bokuto groaned.</p><p>Akaashi turned to face him, and almost immediately regretted it. The "almost" part existed because he'd gotten a good view of things that otherwise he never would have been able to see. Namely, Bokuto's absurdly built upper body glistening in a layer of sweat. Like, seriously, what kind of exercise program did this man do? His arm was stretched up, the other bent and fingers gripping near the elbow of the previous arm, stretching perfectly tanned skin taut over firm muscles. Akaashi was half-hard and all he'd seen was Bokuto's <em>chest</em>. Jeez, this was gonna be some good jerking material later, for sure.</p><p>Not that he jerked off thinking about Bokuto. Absolutely not.</p><p>Back to the matter at hand. It was already nearly dinner time because in the middle of connecting tubes and shit that Akaashi had no idea about, Bokuto had accidently sprayed himself in the face somehow, and, Akaashi being next to him, he'd gotten wet, too. They'd had a water fight after that, spraying each other with nice, cool water that had made them feel a lot better. After they'd finally calmed down, Bokuto had stripped off his shirt and Akaashi had changed, throwing their wet clothes into the dryer.</p><p>They'd also taken an hour break, during which they'd played Mario Kart, and Akaashi kicked Bokuto's ass as Rosalina (because she was the prettiest, of course, the type of pretty that only a gay dude could appreciate), while Bokuto got his ass kicked as Bowser (because he's the coolest, according to Bokuto. Not cool enough to win, apparently, but okay).</p><p>So, they finally finished way later than Akaashi had anticipated because he found himself enjoying Bokuto's company just a little too much. Okay, a lot, he'd enjoyed Bokuto's company a lot. It was that moment that he decided to remind himself why he wasn't with Bokuto, even though the owl haired male was clearly interested in him. He didn't want to disappoint Bokuto. He was average, boring. Bokuto deserved more than him.</p><p>"I'm starving. What's for dinner?" Bokuto interrupted his train of thought, wide, golden eyes staring into Akaashi's soul. Christ, he could imagine those eyes watching him intensely as he lay under Bokuto—stop.</p><p>"Um. I haven't been shopping?" Akaashi replied weakly, mouth ridiculously dry.</p><p>"Huh. Okay, then let's go out. I'll pay," Bokuto shrugged.</p><p>It was a trap. An unintentional trap laid by Bokuto, but a trap nonetheless. This was what Akaashi had been avoiding. He could refuse. He really could. He had no obligation to go to dinner with Bokuto. Really, Akaashi was a grown up, and "no" was his right. He could.</p><p>But he didn't want to. He wanted to be able to hold Bokuto's hand, wanted to kiss him and cuddle with him. Because he was hopelessly in love with Bokuto. Like, on a scale from one to ten, it was a six hundred seventy three. He didn't want to live without Bokuto. Akaashi couldn't imagine a world where he had to exist without the owl haired man. If only he wasn't such a coward. Then maybe he'd be able to tell Bokuto why he wouldn't date him. Knowing Bokuto, he'd tell Akaashi that there was no reason to worry, because he liked him and there was nothing that could change that.</p><p>Not even Akaashi's scars.</p><p>———</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Present</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Akaashi—along with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima—walked toward the sushi place two blocks away from the studio. Yachi had excused herself for the day, bidding them goodbye while also looking a bit less nervous than before. He found that he was quite fond of the blonde girl; she was sweet and kind. Akaashi felt warm knowing that Tsukishima had a friend like her, since he seemed hard to approach in general.</p><p>"So, then—" Bokuto wheezes, chest heaving "—get this, bro; Akaashi, despite the beautiful angel he is, slips in the grease, almost face planting into the sink. I see this, and with my lightning fast reflexes, I reach out and grab him around the waist with one hand, holding the plate of lobster over my head with the other. That's how I convinced him to get shoes with better traction. Of course, the cook who spilled the grease was on dish duty for the next three nights for almost killing Akaashi."</p><p>Kuroo barks out a hyena laugh, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes, shooting a look to Akaashi that can only be described as "help me". And he would, if he didn't also need help getting out of this situation. It was already embarrassing enough when it happened, but Bokuto's retelling of it made him even more red and flustered.</p><p>"You know, this one time, I think about a month ago, Tsukki and I were on the couch and he—," Kuroo's words were muffled by Tsukishima's hand over his mouth. The blonde had a menacing smile on his face, and his other hand came up to grab Kuroo's ear and tug. "Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry! Tsukki, let go, let go!"</p><p>Akaashi laughed behind his hand, sharing an amused look with Tsukishima. The photographer let go of the model's ear, and Kuroo wiped away the tears that had gathered in his eyes.</p><p>"What did I say about sharing my embarrassing moments with others?" Kuroo pouted, and Tsukishima sighed. "Fine, I'll forgive you. But you'd better not ever try to tell that story again."</p><p>It looked like that story would never see the light of day, and Akaashi could understand that.</p><p>Tsukishima held the door open for them, and Akaashi spotted Kuroo lean down and press a quick kiss against Tsukishima's lips. The blonde shoved him away, ears red. He hissed something, and twisted his fingers. That was something that Akaashi did, too.</p><p>"What are we all getting?" Tsukishima asked, clearing his throat and physically trying to will his blush away. Akaashi could tell, literally.</p><p>"Ku-bro is paying, so get what you want, Akaashi," Bokuto smiled a dazzling smile, and Akaashi felt his heart melt a little more.</p><p>"Wait, why am I paying?" Kuroo asked, reaching for his wallet anyway.</p><p>"Um, because you're rich? My paycheck is missing a zero or two to be able to compete with yours. You're lucky you have a pretty face, or you'd be as broke as me," Tsukishima smirked, patting Kuroo's cheek with a slender, pale hand.</p><p>"But, Tsukki, you're beautiful," Kuroo whined, upset that Tsukishima would tear himself down like that.</p><p>"Yeah, I know <em>you</em> think so."</p><p>"You're very attractive, Tsukishima-san," Akaashi cut in.</p><p>Tsukishima just stared at him, and Akaashi turned red. If only he wasn't so very gay, then he could ignore the small crinkle between Tsukishima's eyebrows, betraying his miniscule confusion. But he was. He might even be interested in Tsukishima if he wasn't so hopelessly in love with Bokuto. The blonde was closer to his type than anyone, even Bokuto. Akaashi had always been attracted to quiet blondes who were a little snarky and funny.</p><p>"Akaashi, I want a spring roll!" Bokuto whined, and suddenly the conversation was over between Akaashi and Tsukishima. Just as well, because now Akaashi was feeling embarrassed over his lack of control over his own tongue.</p><p>"Okay, go ahead and get it, then. I'll have the same," Akaashi smiled, willing away the redness snaking up to his neck from his chest.</p><p>"I'll have the Maki, thanks," Tsukishima said with a smirk, knowing Kuroo wanted to get the temaki so they could share (though they were relatively similar, and that made it funny to pick on Kuroo), and Kuroo sighed.</p><p>"You're lucky I really like you, Tsukki," he replied, and Tsukishima flushed, looking inches away from sputtering protests. Akaashi knew that they'd never had that kind of conversation about "liking" and "really liking". But then, he hadn't either.</p><p>After ordering, Kuroo paid the hefty price for the food (it was a nice place that was higher end, which is why Tsukishima suggested it, to make Kuroo sweat and revel in the wince of picking up the tab for four people when he usually did for two), and they went to sit down. Kuroo crowded Tsukishima into the corner, putting an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Bokuto noticed and, excitedly smiling, put his own arm around Akaashi and pulled the waiter closer. Akaashi didn't struggle, and instead relaxed into Bokuto, nearly sighing in content.</p><p>In the end, Akaashi had probably never laughed so much in his life. He was very familiar with Bokuto and Kuroo's dynamic, but adding Tsukishima in the mix made everything a little different, in the best way possible. He was naturally funny, but also smart and dependable. He was responsible, and it showed through him taking care of Kuroo and keeping the ravenette out of trouble.</p><p>If Akaashi ever decided to confront his feelings for Bokuto, he was now sure that Tsukishima would be the first person that he'd go to for advice and help. Because he knew that he could trust Tsukishima with that information.</p><p>Maybe even his life, if need be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I did more research into Akaashi's college courses shit than I did for the main story. Yes, be disappointed in me. I love Akaashi so much, I just felt like he deserves to have a good story arc. He, at the very least, deserves the world, so... decent story arc it is because I can't give him the world.</p><p>Leave me a comment that says which Disney Princesses Tsukki and Akaashi would be. I just can't decide.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Photo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Bokuto's birthday (or it was two days ago, when I finished this), so I thought I'd hurry up and publish this as fast as possible.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ew, sorry this chapter sucks. This was going to be part of next chapter, but then I was writing a very important scene and realized that I'd combined literally three plot points into one chapter and I was like "fuck that", so yeah, I split it up. Don't worry, this just means that next chapter is literally almost done (watch me procrastinate for another three weeks), so hopefully it'll be up soon. </p><p>Also, this is Bokuto's chapter because I missed his birthday. I'm just proud that it was only one day, because I usually take Sundays off anyway. I'll get the next chapter done by Tsukki's birthday. It's a doozy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima's schedule had been turned upside down. Like, one day, he was waking up at six a.m. and going to bed at eleven (after some sex, of course), and the next, he's up at five with Kuroo and Yachi and going to bed at seven. The worst, most tiring part was that he woke up and went to sleep a different time each night. Sometimes, he'd only get a few hours between shoots and commercials and ads and every fucking thing under the sun.</p><p>He wasn't used to the life of a model, and for some goddamn reason, he was being dragged along to half of these shoots on top of the ones that he had for his own work. He couldn't do a photoshoot with Lev Haiba, another Nekoma model, while also being at an H&amp;M shoot for Kuroo. He had no idea why he was even there. Kuroo just dragged him along and said "go talk with that guy about my strong points", like he was Kuroo's manager or some dumb shit.</p><p>Speaking of manager, he'd met Takeda shortly after Yachi had come on board. He'd been introduced to Takeda as Kuroo's lover. Not boyfriend, just lover. Not that it was a wrong title, Tsukishima didn't know why he was hung up on it. But yeah, it was a lot easier than saying "sugar baby" to your sugar daddy's manager. Takeda was nice, he knew what he was doing, and he knew it well. He was able to keep Kuroo doing exactly what he was supposed to, and it worked. Tsukishima had actually taken a couple of pointers from him to use at home. </p><p>Like now, when Kuroo was being stubborn after spending the afternoon in Bokuto's company, which was a problem in and of its own.</p><p>"Tsukki, please."</p><p>"I already said no, Kuroo," Tsukishima said.</p><p>"But-," Kuroo whined. He looked up at Tsukishima with wide eyes and his bottom lip jutted out. His arms were wrapped around Tsukishima's waist while kneeling on the floor, trying to look cute. He was succeeding, but Tsukishima wouldn't admit that. He also wouldn't give in unless some amazing incintive was given. </p><p>"No."</p><p>"I'll fuck you really good tonight," he promised, and Tsukishima sighed.</p><p>"I doubt you can do anything that you haven't already done." He had a point, though. They'd been in this weird relationship for five months now, and they'd consistently had sex nearly every day. It was amazing every time, but shit, they'd done pretty much everything. Tsukishima had been fucked into the mattress so many times that the bed creaked with protest everytime they had sex. He'd been fucked in the shower, in the closet, against various walls and surfaces (including the kitchen island, which the cook wasn't too happy about), in his office at work, and in many different ways. He preferred to bottom, but had topped several times, espically when he was pissed at Kuroo (which happened more than he'd thought).</p><p>"Hell, I can think of something new. Please, please, please?" Kuroo begged, and Tsukishima groaned.</p><p>"If I say yes, then you have to promise that you will do any sexual favor I want for the next month. Oh, and Yamaguchi said that he would like a new TV; his took a metaphorical shit the other day," Tsukishima told the ravenette, and Kuroo's mood instantly improved, though Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were both kinda taking advantage of him. Ah, Tsukishima was lucky that Kuroo liked him. At this point, the ravenette would probably do anything he asked. </p><p>"Fuck, yes! I swear, Tsukki, you won't regret this!" Kuroo shouted, smile wide and bright. Tsukishima felt his heart swell, but kept the smile pushed down inside of him. To be fair, it was a win-win situation for the both of them (minus the money that Kuroo would have to drop on Yamaguchi's new TV). Tsukishima was the creative one in the bedroom, Kuroo usually just went along and maybe dropped a few ideas here and there. </p><p>"Why do you even want to get your ears pierced? Moreover, why do you want me to get my ears pierced?" Tsukishima asked.</p><p>"Bokuto got his ears pierced, and he said he was gonna try to convince Akaashi to get his done too, so I thought, "hey, we're the better couple, so I should get Tsukki to get his ears pierced". I think you'll look insanely hot, babe-I mean Tsukki. Sorry," Kuroo was obviously excited (so much so that he was stumbling over words, anyway), and that made Tsukishima happy. He'd never say it, but seeing Kuroo happy was the fastest way to get the blonde in a good mood.</p><p>But he didn't miss the way Kuroo called them a couple. They weren't dating, as he'd reminded himself a million times. Literally, a million times. He honestly had no idea why Kuroo did that. Like, he sometimes made it sound like they were together, and though Tsukishima wasn't opposed to it, it was wrong. Kuroo didn't like Tsukishima like that. If he did, he'd say something, and he hadn't.</p><p>"Fine. You'd better remember our deal. I'll string you up by your balls if you don't hold up your end of the bargain," Tsukishima crossed his arms, face stern.</p><p>"Yes, sir, Tsukki sir!"</p><p>---</p><p>"So, they say that the piercing won't get infected if you put this stuff on there. It shouldn't sting unless you do have one, in which case you should clean it more frequently. Twice a day should be enough for now, though," Kuroo explained, examining the new stainless steel orbs in his ears in a compact mirror (where he got it, Tsukishima didn't know) as they walked to get some food. </p><p>"Sorry, I missed that last part because Bokuto-san is literally hooting over you."</p><p>Tsukishima glared at the owl haired man, who smiled hugely. "I was trying to make a point."</p><p>The blonde sighed, not even concerned with Bokuto's excuse. He didn't want to lose brain cells trying go figure it out. "Why are Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san even here? No offense to Akaashi-san," he added.</p><p>"None taken."</p><p>"Oi, what about me?!" Bokuto screeched. </p><p>"All of the offense goes to you by default," Tsukishima said.</p><p>Bokuto whined, and Akaashi grabbed his arm to keep him under the barest amount of control. Tsukishima couldn't decide if it was a good thing that only Akaashi had control over Bokuto, but came to the conclusion that if that was the case, then Tsukishima didn't have to worry about it. That was all on Akaashi.</p><p>"Just use this on your ears every morning and night. You know, with a Q-tip. Cotton bud. Whatever you wanna call it," Kuroo repeated, sighing.</p><p>"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Tsukishima asked.</p><p>"You were mean to my bro."</p><p>Tsukishima gave him a look. "You can't be serious."</p><p>"But babe-", Kuroo whined.</p><p>"Don't "but babe" me. Bokuto is consistently the loudest person in this group. You can't seriously be defending him right now. When he gets us arrested for disturbing the peace, then you'll be singing a different tune, too," the blonde rolled his eyes.</p><p>"But you were so mean!"</p><p>"Kuroo, I was joking. Really, why are you so touchy?" Tsukishima blinked, confused. Kuroo was acting weird. Like, more so than usual.</p><p>"Tsukki, can I talk to you over there?" Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima's arm, pointing to an alleyway that looked kinda sketchy, but Tsukishima trusted Kuroo with his life, which he'd never admit.</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>Akaashi and Bokuto looked over curiously. When the owl-haired male went to follow, Akaashi grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, almost choking him. Tsukishima would have snickered if Kuroo wasn't acting so odd.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked once they were out of earshot. Kuroo sighed again, shoulders slumping the tiniest bit.</p><p>"I'm pent up as hell, Tsukki," he admitted.</p><p>Tsukishima flushed. In all honesty, they hadn't had the chance to have a good, multi-round fuck in weeks. Sure, they slipped some quickies in here and there between photo shoots, and not all of them were in the most private of places. It was only natural that Kuroo would get restless after all of the frustration at work and lack of an outlet.</p><p>"Oh. Okay. Well, what do you want to do?" he looked at Kuroo, who was gritting his teeth. Tsukishima got the impression that being pent up wasn't the only reason for his moodiness. He never made any faces like that because he was convinced that premature wrinkles would crease his forehead and mouth. Kuroo was very concerned about his appearance, as most models were.</p><p>"I want to go home and get in three rounds before my shoot tomorrow. Fuck H&amp;M, I can't do a shoot like this," Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima's hand, kissing slender, pale fingers. Tsukishima felt the familiar heat of arousal spark in his stomach, but it was different. Maybe because Kuroo was being gentle, and not aggressive like usual.</p><p>"God, yes. We should go to dinner first then go home," Tsukishima breathed when Kuroo pressed his nose against his throat. Whenever Kuroo would cage him in, he felt safe and loved. It made him happy.</p><p>"Do we have to?" Kuroo asked, the pout clear in his voice.</p><p>"Yes. We can't leave Akaashi-san to deal with Bokuto-san at dinner. That's a date," Tsukishima said.</p><p>"What's wrong with that? They're crazy about each other."</p><p>"Akaashi-san is far from ready to be dating Bokuto-san. Which is why they aren't dating, dumbass. So, let's go. We have to buffer," Tsukishima explained. Kuroo groaned, doing that thing that kids do when they don't get their way. You know, flopping their arms loosely by their sides and rolling their head around. Yeah, he looked completely stupid.</p><p>When they reached the duo again, Akaashi looked at Tsukishima worriedly. "Are you two okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, Kuroo is just... Yeah, we're fine. Let's go to dinner, yeah?" Tsukishima suggested, smiling. Kuroo was fine, he just felt a little lost without an outlet for his sexual desires (even though his libido was no match for Tsukishima's; the man was obsessed with sex) but that'd be solved soon enough. </p><p>After some good Italian cuisine.</p><p>They were a good half hour into dinner when Tsukishima excused himself to go to the bathroom and Akaashi followed, leaving Kuroo and Bokuto alone. They shared a look. "Girl talk," they said in unison.</p><p>And they were indeed correct because whereas Tsukishima had no intention of striking up conversation with Akaashi, the waiter had other plans. "So... What's really going on with Kuroo-san?"</p><p>"Nothing," Tsukishima replied, washing his hands.</p><p>"I can tell that you two have been looking at each other differently. Want to tell me what that's about, Tsukishima-san?" Akaashi asked, giving a knowing look.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, Akaashi-san," Tsukishima shrugged.</p><p>The ravenette leveled him with a stare. The blonde sighed.</p><p>"Fine. Kuroo's acting weird."</p><p>"What kind of weird? Like, Bokuto-san's been influencing him, or what?"</p><p>Tsukishima shakes his head. "No... Sometimes he hasn't even been around Bokuto-san for a few days or a week. At first, I thought it was work, because his schedule has been so hectic lately. Back when we swapped with Aobajohsai, he was sexually harassed by a photographer, so I thought that that might be the reason, but last time he just kicked the guy in the balls and laughed it off. Is he stressed? He's so distant, and he won't tell me what's wrong..."</p><p>Akaashi goes to say something but Tsukishima beat him.</p><p>"Do you think he's tired of me?"</p><p>"There's no way in hell," Akaashi said immediately. Tsukishima is taken aback by his confidence. "Kuroo-san is obsessed with you. I thought that you'd gotten into an argument or something. No, there's no way that Kuroo-san is bored with you."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Tsukishima asked.</p><p>"I'm positive."</p><p>---</p><p>Back at the table, Bokuto was grilling Kuroo almost as hard as Akaashi was Tsukishima. Like, literally, Kuroo was sitting through an interrogation.</p><p>"So, when are you and Tsukki gonna start dating for real, for real?" the owl-haired man asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the table.</p><p>"What? What're you even talking about?"</p><p>"Aw, come on, just because me and Akaashi aren't dating yet doesn't mean you have to hold back," Bokuto snickered.</p><p>Kuroo shook his head. "It's not like that with us. Tsukki... Kei doesn't like me like that."</p><p>"Ooh, does he know you use his first name when he's not around?"</p><p>"No, and if you tell him, I'll wring your neck. He doesn't even want me to call him baby. Kei doesn't want to date me. He's only with me for the money benefits. You didn't hear him earlier. I begged him to get his ears pierced with me and he only said he'd do it after I bought his best friend a TV. Not that that isn't what we're together for, but fuck, I... I don't know, I'm confused."</p><p>Bokuto had never been good with serious topics, and Kuroo knew this. But getting all of this off of his chest, it felt good. Even if he had no idea what that feeling swelling inside of him was, he was still relieved. He never felt that way about Kenma. It just wasn't one of the feelings in that relationship. And if they still talked, Kenma would no doubtedly be the first person that Kuroo went to.</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds rough, buddy. Best of luck," Bokuto replied with all of the seriousness he could muster while still managing to make a dumb face as he nodded solemnly.</p><p>And this is why no one goes to Bokuto about anything. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love you guys! </p><p>That being said, I'm editing for sexy_crouton on Wattpad now, so go check out her stories. My editing isn't anything extravagant, but yeah, I think I did a pretty good job. (Sorry this note is coming out so fucking late, I was supposed to publish this chapter ages ago, but it takes forever for me to write anything.) </p><p>Oh, and I found out that people I go to high school with follow me here and on Wattpad, where I write hardcore gay smut that some people deem as NSFL, so that's great. I'm gonna go drown in a Diet Coke fountain now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Photo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: I don't want to end every chapter with smut. </p><p>Also me: Doesn't write smut for almost three months. </p><p>So guess what? Smut time. And 4 thousand words. Sorry for the wait, now back to our regularly scheduled program (but not really, because I'm a lazy hoe).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo was in a bottoming mood. And Tsukishima secretly enjoyed that. What he didn't enjoy was Kuroo's passive behavior. Okay, maybe not passive, but he didn't seem as motivated as normal, which was probably why he was content with bottoming. As much as Tsukishima enjoyed topping, he wanted to be fucked into the bed with more vigor than Kuroo had given him all month. A vigor that Kuroo was stubbornly holding back. </p><p>If there was one thing Tsukishima was good at, though, it was getting a reaction out of the ravenette. He had a great idea of how to get Kuroo motivated.</p><p>"I'll be back. Take off your shirt—only your shirt—and sit on the bed against the headboard. I have a surprise for you," Tsukishima winked, and Kuroo exhaled heavily. Good, he was interested.</p><p>Tsukishima went into the master bathroom where he'd moved the things he'd need from his own unused room. Kuroo had been curious about the bag when they'd gotten back, but Tsukishima had simply said that it was a secret.</p><p>He unzipped the bag and started taking things out, sheer fabric and lace being placed on the marble counter. He emptied the bag and stripped out of his clothes. Tsukishima had never been amazingly impressed with his body. Sure, he was tall and lean and overall attractive, but he didn't have any prominent muscles and anything overly masculine about him. If anything, he was more feminine, which was okay. He liked lace, he liked pretty clothes, he liked feeling beautiful. It didn't matter than he was a guy, the only person who mattered gave him praise and wasn't bothered by it.</p><p>Tsukishima loved that about Kuroo.</p><p>He froze, fingers brushing the lace trimming. Love. Fuck, love was the one thing that he didn't feel comfortable with. There had been one time, but it had ended badly and he hadn't had a boyfriend since. Even then, love had never come up. How could he even love someone who he had such an unattached relationship with? All they did was fuck like rabbits. That was it. Sure, Kuroo was nice and hot and interesting, but Tsukishima knew next to nothing about him. That was a problem, if he wanted a real relationship. Did he want a real relationship? He didn't know. Hell, what did he know? Pretty much nothing.</p><p>Pushing away those thoughts that were making him more confused than he should be at this time, Tsukishima picked up the lingerie that he'd secretly went out and bought (he would never buy that stuff online, that was a recipe for disaster), holding it up. Kuroo said that he really liked royal blue on him. Even though Kuroo's favorite color was red, Tsukishima had chosen the blue variation for tonight. Red was reserved for a special occasion.</p><p>He slipped it on over his head, settling the bra over his chest properly. His nipples strained against the material deliciously, and it fit just right over his chest. Blue really did compliment his eyes, didn't it?</p><p>Next, he picked up a bottle and an anal plug, studying the sleek metal of the egg shaped object. It was the biggest one he owned. To be fair, it wasn't quite as big as Kuroo, though it was ridiculously close. It had also been crazy expensive. He was lucky that he'd ordered it with his own credit card, because if Kuroo had found out, he'd probably tease him relentlessly. Tsukishima coated the plug with a generous amount of lube. Thank fuck he'd cleaned up earlier, or he'd be in here for hours. </p><p>He pressed the object against his hole, moaning as the tip passed the tight ring of muscle. His head dropped back and his legs shook as he pressed it further into himself, his ass widening with each centimeter. God, fuck, that's good. He was getting close to the base, and God, the stretch was amazing. Tsukishima liked a bit of stretching. It was uncomfortable at first, but then it dissolved into pleasure. If he had less self control, he'd probably look absolutely wrecked right now, and he hadn't even let Kuroo see yet. Thank fuck that he could hold onto an orgasm, because just imagining Kuroo's face along with the plug made him close.</p><p>"Tsukki? Are you okay?" Kuroo's voice floated through the door. He hadn't heard, Tsukishima concluded. Yeah, he was just taking a long time and Kuroo was checking up on him.</p><p>"I'm fine, hold on. I'm almost done."</p><p>Tsukishima grabbed the panties and slid them on, the thong situating right over the circle of the anal plug. He sighed when he adjusted the panties and it moved the plug the slightest bit. Damn, that felt good.</p><p>For his last trick, he grabbed the blue thigh high stiletto boots and put them on, lacing them up. It had been a while since he'd worn platform boots. He took an experimental step, and found that his ankles held up well. Maybe he'd be able to make it to the bed, at least.</p><p>When Kuroo started to call out again, Tsukishima swung the door open. He'd laugh if he wasn't trying to be sexy. Kuroo's jaw was practically in his lap, eyes tracking every single movement the blonde made. "Oh shit. Tsukki-".</p><p>"I've got a surprise for you, Kuroo," Tsukishima cut him off, smirking.</p><p>"I thought this was the surprise," Kuroo let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.</p><p>"Half of it, anyway. I'll tell you when I get over there. So long as I don't break an ankle," Tsukishima said, slowly heading toward the bed.</p><p>"If you break an ankle, you're gonna have to deal with it while I ravage you," Kuroo replied.</p><p>"You can call me whatever you want," Tsukishima told the ravenette, voice lowered as he strode over to Kuroo's side of the bed. It was hard as hell, considering the floor was carpeted and thus more difficult to traverse than the tiled bathroom floor, but he made do. He was determined.</p><p>"Wait, you mean-?" Kuroo trailed off, looking contemplative but also distracted.</p><p>"Yeah. You can call me baby or babe or honey or whatever else you want to," Tsukishima nodded, finally reaching Kuroo's side. The model's eyes were glancing all over him, brain short-circuiting. This was too much. Tsukishima looked absolutely gorgeous, in those boots and those panties and that bra. This was the first time Kuroo had ever seen Tsukishima dress up (or dress down, it was all the same) in lingerie, and fucking hell, he'd pay money to see it again.</p><p>Speaking of money, how much had this get up cost? He'd ask later. Right now he was busy being unreasonably horny. Tsukishima was just standing there, and he was already looking like the most delicious snack he'd ever seen. Kuroo didn't know where to touch first. He settled on grabbing Tsukishima's narrow, slightly bony hips, feeling the lace panties.</p><p>"These look so good, baby. You look so sexy for me," he said.</p><p>"I spent a lot of money on it, so I hope you like it," Tsukishima replied.</p><p>"I'm not even gonna ask, I'm just going to enjoy." Kuroo adjusted on the bed so that Tsukishima was between his legs, hands on his bare shoulders.</p><p>Kuroo pressed his face closer, pressing a kiss against one hip then the other. Tsukishima shivered when the model sucked hickies into his skin, marring the otherwise perfectly pale skin. Kuroo moved his lips, mouthing over Tsukishima's clothed cock, a teasing action more than anything. The blonde bucked, desperate.</p><p>"Fuck, Kuroo-", he gasped when the ravenette sucked at the panties barely covering his erection.</p><p>Kuroo moaned, making a trail upwards over Tsukishima's stomach, kisses wet and sloppy. He didn't miss the bead of precum staining the blue fabric navy. "You're so wet for me, baby. How about your pussy? How's it doi-what is that?"</p><p>His fingers had snaked around to feel at Tsukishima's ass, bumping into the butt plug, which resituated and brushed his walls. Tsukishima moaned, jolting.</p><p>"Do you have a plug in your ass?" Kuroo asked in slight disbelief.</p><p>"Ah, yeah. I thought I'd stretch it out for you," Tsukishima nodded, mind cloudy when Kuroo poked it again and sent a shock up his spine.</p><p>"Fuck, baby, that's so hot. Bend over."</p><p>Tsukishima obliged, bending over and bracing his hands on the mattress, ass in the air. The bed angrily creaked, but went ignored. Kuroo took in the sight of Tsukishima's pale, perky ass, black butt plug contrasting beautifully. He grabbed the part of the thong that was situated over the base of the plug and tugged upwards, cloth sliding over his erection and smearing precum pretty much every where. He moved the thin string over, finger circling the black base of the toy. The blonde inhaled sharply when Kuroo gripped it and tugged harshly. </p><p>"Gotta get this out of you, huh, baby? Replace it real quick with my cock?" Kuroo asked, pressing soft kisses along the knobs of Tsukishima's spine. The photographer nodded eagerly, clutching onto the comforter. "Well, you're gonna have to wait. I want to enjoy this for as long as possible."</p><p>He helped Tsukishima straighten up, standing up to kiss the blonde, who was now over half a foot taller than him. Kuroo had never felt short before, but fuck, was it a feeling. Well, not necessarily being shorter than somebody, but being shorter than Tsukishima by a large margin. God, he felt as horny as a teenager. </p><p>Kuroo gently pushed Tsukishima back, urging him to lay down. The blonde did, laying flat, just staring up at Kuroo. He was waiting. He had Kuroo exactly where he wanted him: eager and raring to go. The ravenette looked immensely interested in every breath that made Tsukishima's chest rise and fall. Speaking of, Kuroo attacked the lace covering his nipples first, eager to see the pretty pink buds begging for attention. </p><p>He shoved the blue material out on the way, licking his lips at the pale chest waiting for him. Because hickies had never looked as good on anyone as they did on Tsukishima, and now Kuroo had a blank canvas again (it always took forever for Tsukishima's hickies to fully fade away, so Kuroo grew tired of waiting quickly). </p><p>Tsukishima is easily the most gorgeous man Kuroo has ever seen. He's tall, blonde, lean, beautiful. His golden eyes get clouded over whenever Kuroo touches him and jolts and spasms deliciously. Kuroo especially enjoys when the blonde is close to orgasm, because the face he makes might as well be the eigth wonder of the world. </p><p>His favorite body part of Tsukishima's are definitely his legs. They go on for days, cut from marble and peppered with soft blonde hairs that are nearly invisible to the eye. They're elegant yet strong, just like Tsukishima himself. There is literally no one else that Kuroo would rather be sharing this amazing moment with. </p><p>Kuroo paused, stilling his movements. He was leaving hickies and bites all up and down Tsukishima's lewd body, and the photographer looked down at him when he stopped. "Are you okay?" </p><p>It's a loaded question, and Kuroo decided that hell no, he was anything but okay. He now knows why he's been in a mood lately. He knows why he can't go another day without being inside of the blonde. He knows what it means, and he's scared, because this isn't okay. </p><p>He isn't supposed to be in love with Tsukishima Kei. </p><p>He is so madly in love with Tsukishima that imagining living here without him is more painful than when Kenma dumped him. He'd literally rather die than survive in a world that lacked the blonde. Everything made sense in that moment, like a switch being flipped. </p><p>And holy fuck, Kuroo is seeing Tsukishima in a new light. He's so much more beautiful than before, and his heart races. Kuroo has never felt this way before. Not even about Kenma, and he'd chased that boy for years. No, Tsukishima is different. He wants to say it, proclaim his love and kiss him in a new way, sweet and passionate, but he can't. He can't because they wrote a contract. It literally said that feelings are forbidden. At the time, he didn't understand why that had to be specifically written, but now he knows that it's because it has always been this easy to fall in love with Tsukishima. </p><p>Tsukishima is funny, smart, beautiful, sarcastic as shit, and Kuroo has never fallen harder in love. How had he not seen this before? Why was he so confused before? Long ago, he'd been convinced that he was in love with Kenma. So why the fuck did he not know this feeling? He figured it was because smitten and in love were different. </p><p>Realizing that he never answered Tsukishima, he nodded, smiling. "Yeah, you're just beautiful," he lied, pushing away the feelings sprouting in his entire being. </p><p>Tsukishima blushed, looking away for a moment. "Just fuck me already," he said, despite Kuroo knowing that the blonde loved being praised. He obliged anyway. </p><p>Kuroo finished undresseing both of them, just looking at Tsukishima for a second. He's really the most beautiful creature on the planet, pretty cock laying against his hip, erect and pink. He could suck on that dick all day, accepting every single load that Tsukishima had to give. He'd literally be a cock warmer for the blonde, with no regret. </p><p>They were both so eager, kissing and biting and scratching and clawing at each other with newfound vigor. Tsukishima noticed that something was off about the way Kuroo was acting, but at the moment, he couldn't care less, instead aching to have Kuroo inside of him. Kuroo had almost completely forgotten about the anal plug inside of Tsukishima, and he praised it like it was a god because that saved him time that would have been spent prepping the blonde. Instead, the second he takes it out of Tsukki, he can replace it with himself. That hole's gotta be loose, but Kuroo could imagine how tight it would be around him. </p><p>Kuroo wanted to try a new position tonight. Somethi g that he personally had never done, and was sure that Tsukishima hadn't either. Kuroo was quick about his next few moves, rolling on a condom, helping Tsukishima stand again (they'd been doing some weird stand up then lay down dance or some shit, and in any other situation, it would be awkward and stupidly repetitive). He held Tsukishima's hands, leading him into the closet. </p><p>"Is this a joke about us coming out of the closet?" the blonde asked, seriously unamused. </p><p>"What? No! Here," Kuroo turns Tsukishima to face the body length mirror. "How flexible are you, baby?" </p><p>There's a hitch of breath and Kuroo smirked. "What are you thinking?" Tsukishima asked, looking at the ravenette through the mirror. </p><p>"I want to fuck you while you look at yourself in the mirror. I want you to see the sexy faces you make, and I want you to cover it with your cum. Can you do that for me, baby?" His voice was low in Tsukishima's ear. </p><p>The blonde gave a full-body shiver at the thought. That was the good thing about Kuroo. He always had the kind of voice that held confidence and authority. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Tsukishima could say nothing short of their safe word to get Kuroo to stop, and that ignited flames on his nerve endings. Kuroo could easily be a porn star. Like, he had the skills, he was amazingly photogenic (the cameras loved him), and he could get along with pretty much everyone. And fuck, Tsukishima would be all over that. </p><p>"Yes. Please, daddy. Please fuck me in front of the mirror," he all but whined. </p><p>Kuroo loved Tsukishima's dirty talk because he sounded so different from how he usually did. So submissive and willing, whereas any other time, he was aloof and cool. If he was blind, Kuroo might have thought that they were two different people. </p><p>Tsukishima leans over, face pressed into the cold glass with his ass shoved out for the ravenette. The anal plug is still there, sitting pretty in Tsukishima's stretched hole. Kuroo disappeared for a moment, returning with a bottle of lube. That plug had been in there for a while, so it's gotta be dry. Kuroo massaged lube onto the area around the stem, hooking two fingers on either side of it. He wiggled it, tugging just a bit. Tsukishima gasped, two seconds away from cumming. </p><p>Kuroo toyed with the toy, fucking the blonde with it slowly. In all actuality, he was trying to move the lube around to make taking it out easier and not painful. Once Tsukishima's ass was slick enough, Kuroo eased the plug out, careful of the stretch. Tsukishima felt tears prick his eyes and moaned at the almost-pain. </p><p>"Holy hell, honey, you're so loose. I bet you'll clench around me, though, won't you? All nice and tight for me," Kuroo muttered in the blonde's ear, tossing the toy back into their room somewhere. It landed on the ground with a dull thunk sound. Tsukishima nodded eagerly. </p><p>The model wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's thighs, pulling them apart. With a heavy grunt, Kuroo hoisted the blonde up. Tsukishima practically squealed, arm moving to prop itself behind Kuroo's shoulder for leverage. "Fuck, you look so good. I'm going to destroy you, gorgeous. Come on, put my cock in you," Kuroo commanded. </p><p>Tsukishima scrambled to line Kuroo's dick up with his slick hole, thigh muscles tightening in Kuroo's hands when the ravenette lowered him onto his cock. "Oh my God..." Tsukishima moaned, head lolling back and eyes closing. </p><p>"Open your fucking eyes. Watch me fuck you," Kuroo demanded, voice rough. </p><p>Tsukishima obeyed, and he met his own eyes in the mirror. Was that really the face he made during sex? Holy shit, that's embarrassing. He looked like one of those characters in doujinshis. His glasses were askew and his dick was leaking, because fuck he was so close already (really, he had been since he'd left the bathroom). His hair looked like a mess, and all he had on now was the pair of thigh-high boots that made him look like a stripper. He looked pathetic, willing to do anything Kuroo asked, even if it was jumping off of a building. </p><p>Kuroo held him up, pistoning his hips and driving himself into Tsukishima. The blonde reached his hand back and laced his fingers through Kuroo's black hair. "K-Kuroo —". </p><p>"Yeah, that's it. Louder. Look at how wrecked you look. You're so beautiful," Kuroo replied, dropping his lips to Tsukishima's neck, inhaling the blonde's scent as he sucked hickies onto marble skin. </p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, I'm going to cum, don't fucking stop!" Tsukishima yelled, tugging at Kuroo's hair. Kuroo stared at Tsukishima through the mirror, admiring how his cock jumped everytime the model thrust. His arms were starting to get a little tired, so he started thrusting faster and harder, shaking the blonde's entire existence like a leaf in the strongest winds. Tsukishima's body tensed as he came, screaming his pleasure. "Fuck, yes, fuck, Kuroo!" </p><p>Kuroo kept going, not slowing down or pausing. He wasn't going to let Tsukishima off that easy. Besides, the younger male was so horny that he was hard again already despite just spraying his cum all over the mirror, which was exactly what Kuroo wanted. </p><p>"More, more, more, harder, fuck—! So fucking good, Kuroo," Tsukishima babbled. He wasn't sure he could properly form a sentence right now even if he tried. His body was so sensitive and abused that he wasn't even sure that he could feel anything anymore. Maybe the level of pleasure was so high that feeling anything else was impossible. His body was bent at the most awkward and stressful angles, and yet he couldn't feel any of that. The feeling of ecstasy drowned anything else out. Tsukishima couldn't really see himself in the mirror anymore either, all he saw was white and blurs of color. He didn't notice the tears streaming down his face. </p><p>"You okay there, baby?" Kuroo asked, voice soft and concerned. He still didn't stop, because if the blonde really wanted him to, he'd use the safe word. </p><p>Tsukishima nodded numbly, mouth open. Moans and cries fell out, loud and filling the entire closet. He couldn't reply properly, and Kuroo understood that. He kissed Tsukishima's neck sweetly, offering comfort and adoration. "You're doing good, Tsukki, you're doing so good."</p><p>Kuroo himself was getting close, arms trembling. Tsukishima wasn't heavy, and for that he was greatful, but it was still a strain on his arms to hold a weight over a hundred pounds for a long period of time could wear anyone out. He needed to be quick or he might drop the blonde, and that would probably get him killed. </p><p>Tsukishima's vision cleared just enough for him to see Kuroo's face in the mirror although it looked blurry. He was struggling, not to hold him, but to keep going and not cum. He seemed determined for Tsukishima to cum again first. </p><p>"Fuck, baby, cum. Cum for me, my little fucking slut," Kuroo growled and any thoughts that Tsukishima had about being stubborn and forcing Kuroo to cum before him flew out the window. His body felt like a live wire when he came for the second time, cock throbbing and body ridiculously tense. Kuroo fucked him through his orgasm, slow and hard and so very close to also cumming. "Fuck, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much, Kei..." ran through Kuroo's head over and over again. He itched to say it aloud, to let Tsukishima know how he felt. But he didn't. He didn't because he wasn't supposed to. </p><p>Tsukishima groaned and unintentionally clenched down on Kuroo, and that was the last straw. The ravenette buried himself deep inside of Tsukishima, teeth sinking into that pale neck. The blonde cried out, every inch of Kuroo pulsing inside of him as he emptied his dick into the condom. A fleeting thought of "I wish the condom hadn't been there" passed through Tsukishima's head, but he ignored it and lazily patted Kuroo's arm to let him down. </p><p>Holy shit, he'd be so sore in the morning. Right now all he wanted to do was take a bath and—</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Kuroo asked when Tsukishima started wobbling over to the room because his legs wouldn't work right. </p><p>"Um—". </p><p>"We're not done. Back to the bed, mister. I still have a few rounds in me," Kuroo clicked his tongue, grabbing Tsukishima's wrist as he passed.</p><p>"Fucking hell, I'm gonna die," the blonde muttered. </p><p>———</p><p>"So," Tsukishima began as they lay in bed together, lazily running his fingers through Kuroo's hair. Kuroo practically purred at the soft, sweet sensation after rough, hardcore sex. "How the hell were you able to hold me for... Oh, I don't know, half an hour?" </p><p>"I've been going to the gym more. I've been focusing on my upper body strength and lifting weights and stuff. You only weigh like sixty-nine kilos, right? Child's play," Kuroo bragged, fingers dancing up Tsukishima's back. </p><p>"For your information, I weigh sixty eight point eight kilograms. That's point four kilos more than in high school," Tsukishima corrected. </p><p>"Oh, yeah, sorry. Point two kilos should not be miscalculated, huh?" Kuroo stuck his tongue out. </p><p>"You joke now, but point two kilograms is the difference between fitting in one size clothing and another," Tsukishima said, dead serious. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever, diva, you'd still be the most gorgeous creature alive even if you did have point two more kilos on you."</p><p>Tsukishima's cheeks didn't cool down for the rest of the time they cuddled. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's official, I've made Tsukki a slut. Like, he'll be working the street corner tommorow night at 9. What the fuck have I done?</p><p>Happy birthday, my salty French fry! I'm so in love with Tsukki that you guys don't even know. This is why I'm known as AnimeBoySimp, alright? I'd literally die for him. Cough, so would Kuroo, he's a bigger simp than I am, cough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Photo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started writing this chapter in Tsukki's point of view, but this is about Akaashi, so I felt it'd be better if it was in his point of view instead.</p><p>ALSO, this chapter has very TRIGGERING CONTENT for some people. It talks about (not in any detail) RAPE, ABUSE, SELF-HARM, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE and NIGHTMARES. You can probably guess where I'm going with this. If any of this content triggers you, skip this chapter because the next one will have a much more watered down version in Tsukki's perspective.</p><p>DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED.</p><p>I made an OC for this, though, so feel free to absolutely hate him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi Keiji was broken. He never denied it, but he never said otherwise either. There were reasons that he kept his pain to himself. Most people would offer their pity or give their opinions, and he didn't want that. He hadn't gone through three tough years of intense therapy to get more from random people.</p><p>The only person he'd even consider telling would be Tsukishima. He knew that the photographer wouldn't judge him, wouldn't make a big deal out of it, would just listen and offer his thoughts. And Akaashi wouldn't exactly mind <em>his </em>opinions because they wouldn't be sympathetic, they'd be unbiased because Tsukishima didn't believe in giving anyone the easy road, even his own friends. He was completely honest to a fault, and while sometimes it could be rude, the truth was oddly comforting sometimes.</p><p>But Akaashi had never wanted Bokuto to know. Ever. Bokuto relied on his emotions, could turn from happy to pissed in less than a second, and the worst part was that he'd do anything for Akaashi and anything to protect him. And that was the reason that he couldn't tell him. He'd take it into his own hands and kill... well...</p><p>Akaashi wasn't always the person he is now. He had a dark past, like most people. His mother had passed when he was in high school, and he'd taken it hard. His dad withdrew, and sent Akaashi to live with his uncle. Akaashi had always been uncomfortable around his uncle. It always felt like he was being watched whenever he was around his father's brother. Uncle Reizo wasn't always nice to him, sometimes he yelled for small mistakes like spilling water or leaving a shirt on the floor.</p><p>He was hit for the first time in his second year of high school. It wasn't a slap, no, he was punched. His uncle had been drunk, so when Akaashi had gotten home from school, he'd sent him on a beer run. Nobody would sell alcohol to an underage high school student, and when he returned without anything, his uncle had yelled, screamed and spat in Akaashi's face. Then he hit him. To avoid skipping school, Akaashi settled on icing his black eye for hours and covering the remaining discoloration with concealor. He'd use makeup to hide marks several more times before he finally got his first boyfriend.</p><p>His boyfriend was completely oblivious of what was going on at home, but Akaashi was in love regardless. He was the only one who treated him like a human instead of a piece of trash, so he'd follow him to the ends of the earth. Their relationship ended after Uncle Reizo threatened the boy. Akaashi was devastated and fell into the darkness of that cursed house once again.</p><p>The first time his uncle touched him, he was just shy of becoming a third year at school. Akaashi was disgusted at the way the older man slowly stroked his thigh, drunk and smelling of cheap cigarettes. He felt sick when Uncle Reizo touched him and forced him into an unwanted orgasm then teased him.</p><p>"Oh ho, Keiji, you like that? Look how much cum there is," he said in a low, raspy voice. It was anything but sexy. Akaashi fought to keep the bile from rising in his throat. "You're so pretty, kid. Pretty things are meant to be soiled. Do you wanna be soiled by me, Keiji?"</p><p>He didn't respond even though he wanted to scream "<em>no, no, no</em>!", just tried to keep his face neutral. Akaashi felt gross, used. There was nothing he could do, though, he was still underage, so he couldn't leave, but if he called someone... he didn't know what his uncle would do. He was scared.</p><p>Akaashi lost his virginity shortly after he turned eighteen. He imagined his first time to be magical, with someone he loved, but Uncle Reizo had been waiting long enough and he didn't want to wait any more. Akaashi couldn't stop throwing up that night. He felt useless, hurt, dirty. He started hurting himself, doing anything to help take the pain away. Maybe if his uncle saw that he wasn't beautiful anymore, he'd leave him alone.</p><p>It just got worse.</p><p>His uncle invited all of his gambling buddies over to take turns using Akaashi as they saw fit. They'd hit him, cut him, rape him, mock him... anything that they could laugh at.</p><p>Akaashi could only see one way to get out of it.</p><p>He tried at school because he was too much of a coward to do it at home. He was found by a fellow student in the bathroom, who called the police just as Akaashi started to lose consciousness. He didn't die that day, even though what came after made him wish that he had.</p><p>The police found out everything. Akaashi didn't even know that his uncle had recorded their "sessions" until they showed him the footage. He couldn't close his eyes for longer than a few seconds for days or else he'd see himself, broken, bruised and crying under his uncle. He had to watch it all again in court while he sat in the witness stand at his uncle's trial. He didn't get restful sleep for a year afterward.</p><p>Akaashi was set up with a psychiatrist and therapist right away, and was barely saved from going to a homeless shelter by his dad, who took him back into his house. The first night was the worst. Dinner was awkward, though he didn't know what he expected since he was set up on twenty-four hour suicide watch when he was sent to the mental health hospital right after being removed from his uncle's house to stabilize him.</p><p>Uncle Reizo's trial took far too long and was far too soon at the same time. While Akaashi wanted the man to rot in prison for the rest of his life, he also didn't want to testify and have to look in that man's eyes ever again. It made him feel sick when he testified, verbally recounting all of the details to the jury, every small thing that his uncle did to him. They dismissed for a recess after seeing how ghostly he looked, so he knew that the look in the judge's eyes was sympathy and, most of all, pity.</p><p>Reizo was sentenced to ten years of prison with the possibility of parole after five. Akaashi wanted that man to rot for the rest of his life, because he'd never be able to go back to normal. Not anymore. Not after seeing his uncle's face everytime he closed his eyes, leering and too close.</p><p>His uncle shouted one thing as he was being removed from the courtroom, loud and above any other person. "Pretty things are meant to be soiled, and I soiled you good, Keiji!"</p><p>He hadn't soiled Akaashi, he'd destroyed him. He'd dropped him like a porcelain doll onto the concrete and then had stomped on the pieces until they were tiny and insignificant. Reizo had ruined him, and the man seemed happy about it. It was sickening.</p><p>
  <em>"Pretty things are meant to be soiled, and I soiled you good, Keiji!"</em>
</p><p>———</p><p>You see, the only reason Akaashi had even agreed to go out drinking with Bokuto was because service had been hell and all he wanted was to nurse a nice alcoholic beverage. Just one. Because someone needed to be competent enough to get them home, and Bokuto was already on his fourth shot.</p><p>Then the cook leveled him with those intense golden eyes and Akaashi instantly felt hot and downed a shot to get rid of the feeling. It all went downhill from there.</p><p>Akaashi had never been able to hold his liquor as well as some other people, so after a beer and four shots, his head was starting to feel fuzzy and confused. Like, he didn't remember why he had resisted Bokuto for so long and kissed the man. Bokuto was shocked, but reciprocated because he thought that Akaashi was finally returning his feelings.</p><p>They made it back to Akaashi's apartment via a taxi, stealing kisses and drunken giggles every couple moments. "You're so pretty, Akaashi," Bokuto whispered.</p><p>"You're pretty, Bokuto-san. You have the prettiest eyes," Akaashi slurred.</p><p>"I wonder how pretty you are under under your clothes." Under normal circumstances, Akaashi would have shut the entire situation down right there, but he was definitely more than tipsy. The car seemed to be spinning a bit.</p><p>"I look normal. As normal as I can get, you know?" Akaashi smiled, swaying back and forth.</p><p>"You look drunk, beautiful. Or is it the other way around? I dunno, I'm kinda drunk too," Bokuto laughed.</p><p>When the taxi reached Akaashi's apartment, the driver warned them that if they threw up, they'd pay for it. Bokuto shoved a few bills in his direction, stumbling out after Akaashi. The ravenette grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the building.</p><p>"Wait, 'Kaashi," Bokuto warned, suddenly sounding just a bit more sober, but not much.</p><p>"No, I'm done waiting. Make aggressive, passionate love to me, Bokuto-san," Akaashi insisted as they loaded onto the elevator, face completely serious.</p><p>"Holy shit, you're perfect," Bokuto breathed, kissing Akaashi.</p><p>They both grumbled when the elevator stopped and halted their steamy makeout session. Akaashi practically dragged Bokuto to his apartment, impatient enough that he almost tried to kick the door in. Bokuto reached into his pocket and pulled out the waiter's keys, hand a bit steadier than Akaashi's.</p><p>All but falling into Akaashi's apartment, they shared stupidly sloppy kisses, desperate and overflowing with feelings that had been pushed down for far too long. Akaashi couldn't even remember why they'd waited this long to do this. It seemed absurd, because now he couldn't be happier with Bokuto's lips on his.</p><p>Blunt nails dragged over Bokuto's muscles and Akaashi briefly wondered how a head chef is so muscular. The simple answer was that he probably worked out, but shit, Akaashi loved the hard, rigid body under his fingers. Hell, he loved Bokuto. He knew that. It was so painstakingly obvious, but he'd never been courageous enough to...</p><p>It was only after Bokuto had shed his own shirt and then lifted Akaashi's over his head as well that the ravenette sobered up at an alarming rate. He tried to cover up, but there was too much and it was already too late.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Bokuto asked, stepping back. He almost tripped over the couch, and if the situations hadn't been as bad as it was, Akaashi might have smiled or even laughed.</p><p>Everything seemed to stop. The owl-haired male just stared, golden eyes undecipherable. Akaashi grabbed his shirt off of the floor, putting it back on. "Bokuto-san—", he started.</p><p>"Akaashi, who the fuck did that to you?" Bokuto demanded.</p><p>"I... Me," Akaashi sounded defeated. It wasn't technically the truth, and wasn't technically a lie. It had been both him and Reizo. But he couldn't tell Bokuto that, he'd never stop.</p><p>"Wha—Why? Why would you do that?" he looked concerned more than anything, voice breaking.</p><p>As if it was torn from his throat, Akaashi answered. "My-my uncle. He... Don't make me say it, please," he begged.</p><p>"Did he touch you? Did he fucking touch you?" The concern was replaced with anger, boiling and overflowing. His fist was clenched at his side, just shy of shaking.</p><p>Akaashi nodded weakly. He figured that he probably looked pathetically small. This whole situation was pathetic. Jesus, he wished that it'd been Tsukishima instead. At least he wouldn't be as angry, he'd just be honest. It might be a better alternative.</p><p>He hated for Bokuto to see him like this. He looked so weak and small. Before, he'd looked the exact same in front of his uncle, curled up and crying as he was hit and raped. Even now, it left a bad taste in his mouth.</p><p>"I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill that bastard!" Bokuto yelled, and Akaashi flinched.</p><p>
  <em>"If you leave, I'll fucking kill you!" </em>
</p><p>"Where is he, Akaashi? I'll kill him right now."</p><p>Akaashi shook like a leaf, feeling like he was hyperventilating. "I don't know."</p><p>"Is he in jail?"</p><p>Akaashi hesitated. He had been. Five years ago, he'd been sentenced to ten with the possibility of parole after five. Then he'd been granted parole. It had been two months now since he'd been out. Akaashi hadn't heard from him, but that didn't mean that he didn't sleep with his doors and windows locked and a knife and can of mace by his bed. It didn't mean that he wasn't still scared of Reizo. He still feared for his life. What if his uncle came after him once he got off of parole? He'd take out all of his anger on Akaashi.</p><p>"He's not in fucking prison for what he did?!" Bokuto yelled, noting Akaashi's silence.</p><p>"He—he, Bokuto-san, please, stop. Don't be mad at him—", Akaashi started, backing up slowly toward the bathroom.</p><p>"That's impossible. That man raped you and made you hurt yourself. There's no way in hell that I'd let him get away with it."</p><p>"You don't understand—".</p><p>"Akaashi, tell me where this scum of the earth lives right now!"</p><p>
  <em>"Get on your knees right now!" </em>
</p><p>Akaashi couldn't handle this. He was this close to backsliding after all of those years of hard work and determination of moving forward with his life. The next step Bokuto took forward triggered Akaashi and the ravenette turned, running to the bathroom.</p><p>This was a time of his life that he was trying to get away from. He hadn't been able to date anyone after Reizo had gone to jail. One touch sent him into a state of flurrying panic, and forget sex. The mere thought of sex made him physically sick for years. It wasn't until he met Bokuto that Akaashi felt like he was finally over his past. And now it was all rushing back, full force and awful.</p><p>He locked the door behind him, going to sit in the bathtub. It was still just a little damp from the morning's shower, but he wasn't focused on that. He needed to get help. Akaashi didn't talk with his dad anymore and besides, he lived in the States. Calling his boss wasn't a good idea because Fukurodani's owner would see it as harassment and maybe call the cops. Akaashi didn't see it as that, even though he was feeling overwhelmed. He knew that Bokuto was just trying to protect him, even if he was being very loud and unreasonable.</p><p>The only person he'd be able to even handle talking to would be the person with the most unintentionally soothing voice in the world, though a bit condescending and aloof at times. Tsukishima's number was indeed saved in his phone, so that's the one he dialed. He trusted Tsukishima to be a million times more level-headed than Bokuto.</p><p>"Hello?" a sleepy, low voice said. Ah, right, it was really late.</p><p>"Tsukishima? I need your help."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reizo, you fucking bastard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Photo 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima woke up at two in the morning to a phone call. Needless to say, he was fairly miffed, and only answered the phone to tell whoever was on the other side to fuck off and let him sleep, goddammit.</p><p>Then he heard Akaashi's panicked voice before he could say anything and immediately sat up, sleep the furthest thing from his mind despite his exhaustion from a few hours ago. "Tsukishima."</p><p>"Hello? Akaashi-san?" he asked. Akaashi let out a bitter laugh of relief. Tsukishima didn't miss the way that Akaashi had dropped the honorific on his name.</p><p>"Thank God. Sorry for the ungodly hour, but... I really need your help," he said. Tsukishima heard thumping in the background of the call.</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>Akaashi ignored the question, but indirectly answered it anyway. "I need you to get Bokuto away from me. He's in my apartment and he keeps yelling and it's scary."</p><p>"What did he do?" Tsukishima asked, reaching over Kuroo to get his glasses. Kuroo purred and pulled the blonde back down, nose nuzzled in his neck. "Let the fuck go of me, Kuroo," he managed, voice aggressive. Kuroo cracked an eye open, trying to figure out what had Tsukishima on edge this early in the morning.</p><p>"What's wrong, Tsukki?"</p><p>The blonde held up his hand, listening to Akaashi again since the ravenette had started talking once more. He knew that Akaashi couldn't call this early in the morning unless something really freaking bad had happened. This was important, and his life could be in danger. So Kuroo's game of twenty questions would have to wait for later.</p><p>"Um... He's trying to kill my uncle. Like, really kill," Akaashi replied.</p><p>"Why? What did he do?" Tsukishima remained calm, getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes off of the floor.</p><p>"I just need you to get here as fast as you can. I'll tell you once you get here. Please, Tsukishima," the soft-spoken ravenette begged.</p><p>"Okay. Do you want me to bring Kuroo?"</p><p>"Yes. He might need to... forcibly remove Bokuto from my home."</p><p>That was all Tsukishima needed to hear. If Akaashi just needed him to come over, then he might be able to talk Bokuto down. But having to bring along Kuroo meant that they needed brute strength and that was concerning.</p><p>"Kuroo? Get up. It's an emergency," Tsukishima said sternly. Kuroo got out of bed right away, starting to search for clothes to put on. He didn't need an explanation right now. He could tell that the situation was serious. Tsukishima was grateful for that. He didn't know if he could handle both of them right now.</p><p>"Akaashi, I'm going to stay on the line, but I need to talk to Kuroo really quick so I'm going to mute myself. If you need me, I'll still be here, just ask," he told Akaashi.</p><p>"Okay," the ravenette on the other end replied.</p><p>Tsukishima pulled the phone away from his ear and muted it. "Kuroo, hurry," he said, pulling on his own shoes.</p><p>"Baby, what happened?" Kuroo asked, trying to button his skinny jeans.</p><p>"It's Akaashi. I don't have all of the information, but Bokuto is trying to get to him and Akaashi's scared that he's going to do something. I need you to hold Bokuto back. I don't think that Akaashi's scared of him, he's just scared of what he's doing. It's loud; I could hear it from my side. He's yelling and banging on the door. We have to go, now."</p><p>As Tsukishima spoke, he started collecting his things: wallet, keys, charger. Kuroo, now informed and invested in this situation, took the keys from him and started going to the garage. "Akaashi, are you there?" Tsukishima asked as he followed the other man and after he unmuted the speaker.</p><p>"Yes..." Akaashi sounded even weaker now, voice hoarse. He seemed to be spiraling, going into whatever manic depressive and anxious state he'd escaped from prior to meeting any and all of them.</p><p>"We're leaving now. We'll be there as soon as possible, I promise. Kuroo is driving, so I can stay with you on the phone. Just breathe, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." He didn't reply much anymore when Tsukishima told him things or made suggestions. As long as he gave a single word answer, Tsukishima knew that he was alright. Despite the cold exterior Tsukishima had put up to feel safe in the past, he did actually have feelings, and he did have friends. He had people that he cared about, and Akaashi had made that list long ago and landed just about at the top, only under Akiteru, Tsukishima's mom, Yamaguchi, and Kuroo, who was also climbing ranks a little too quickly for Tsukishima's comfort.</p><p>Tsukishima dug his nails into his palm as he asked short, simple questions to just keep Akaashi occupied and not confused. He did this during the whole ride, trying to keep Akaashi calm and rational. Every passing moment seemed like Akaashi was further losing grip on reality and reason.</p><p>Tsukishima realized that he didn't want that to happen to him. Because he cared about him, as friends do. He'd never felt so relived when Kuroo grabbed his hand and gave him a small, albeit sad, smile.</p><p>———</p><p>Akaashi's apartment door wasn't locked, which was a good thing because then Kuroo would have had to kick it in. Even then, Tsukishima was a little surprised that the police hadn't been called. But then again, this was a pretty bad apartment complex to live at, so fights of domestic violence (in other cases, but this was borderline getting there) often went uncalled because they happened so frequently. Akaashi only lived here because it was cheap, not for the hospitality or quiet. Hell, Akaashi had to pay for his own new dishwasher because the landlord wouldn't.</p><p>They could hear Bokuto yelling from down the hallway. He kept saying things like "where is he?" and "I swear to God, I'm going to kill that fucker!". It was obvious that Bokuto was upset and that he wasn't capable of calming himself down anymore. Tsukishima just wondered what had happened.</p><p>"Akaashi, we're here. I'm going to hang up now," Tsukishima had told the ravenette, earning a small sigh of relief but no other answer. The blonde hung up, turning to Kuroo. "Drag that bastard out of there, <em>now."</em></p><p>And Kuroo didn't need any further prompting. He opened the door, marched in and did some type of wrestling move on Bokuto, curling his arms under the owl-haired man's arms and linking his fingers behind his head. Bokuto was understandably surprised, squawking and struggling. "Bo, fucking <em>stop,"</em> Kuroo growled.</p><p>The fighting slowed down once he realized who was holding him, but Bokuto was babbling like a child. "He hurt him, he hurt my Akaashi. My beautiful, sweet Keiji. He fucking... He fucking raped him, Tetsu!"</p><p>Kuroo almost wanted to let Bokuto go after hearing that. He almost wanted to bang on the door alongside Bokuto and get the information that they wanted. He almost wanted to beat whoever did that to Akaashi to death and leave him bloody and mangled. He wanted to make that person pay for hurting one of his closest friends. But he knew that doing that wouldn't fix anything and would land them in jail.</p><p>He didn't want Kei to see him as a monster.</p><p>"Bo, sit down and tell me what happened!" Kuroo said instead.</p><p>Bokuto slumped into the wall at this point, face pressed against the drywall. Kuroo tentatively let go, ready the in case of Bokuto trying to get back into the apartment. Because he could over power Kuroo, no doubt, but obviously refused to hurt his friends. That was most likely what would happen if they had that kind of fight.</p><p>"I can't. I can't even--fucking hell. Akaashi and I... we were about to do it. Finally have sex, I mean, like I've been wanting for so long. And his arms. Everywhere. Just so many fucking scars. He cut himself, Tetsu. Because he hated himself for what his uncle did. I love Akaashi, you know I do. I'd do anything for him, even kill that fucking bastard."</p><p>"And you think that yelling at Akaashi about it is going to help? I know you care, I know that you love him. I know you want to make this fuckwad pay. But scaring Akaashi? That doesn't help anyone. He ran from you, he locked himself in the bathroom. Hell, he had to call Kei to make sure that he could be safe. I had to drag you out of there.</p><p>"If Akaashi has been through things like that, he doesn't want someone yelling at him and demanding things because that probably happened to him by way of his uncle." Kuroo sighed, sitting next to Bokuto on the nasty, dirty carpet of the hallway. "You can't be aggressive, you have to control yourself or Akaashi will never want to be with you so that he's not reminded of his uncle."</p><p>Bokuto sniffled, nodding. "Okay. Okay, I get it."</p><p>Kuroo put an arm around his shoulders. "So you finally almost got you some, eh?"</p><p>The owl haired male cracked a small smile. "Almost."</p><p>---</p><p>Tsukishima knocked on the door as gently as possible, trying not to scare Akaashi any more. He was still met with a large sob and a hiccup. "Akaashi?"</p><p>"Tsu-Tsukishima?" Akaashi asked, voice wavering.</p><p>"Yes. It's me. Can I come in?" Tsukishima tried to keep his voice neutral, to give Akaashi some common middle ground that he could trust.</p><p>"Is... Is Bokuto still out there?"</p><p>The blonde shook his head even though he knew that Akaashi couldn't see it. "No. Kuroo dragged him out into the hallway and he's lecturing him right now. We can talk from here if you need to. I don't want you to feel pressured," he replied.</p><p>"You can come in... I tr-trust you," Akaashi told Tsukishima. He heard the door unlock slowly then open just a little. Akaashi's head peeked out, and Tsukishima had never seen someone look so badly broken before. It was obvious that this wasn't a typical Akaashi move. He must've been shaken up really bad.</p><p>Tsukishima slipped through the slight opening in the door, trying not to open it too much to avoid scaring Akaashi. "Did he hurt you at all?" he asked when he closed the door behind him and re-locked it. The last thing they needed was Bokuto busting in to do something, whether it be to aggressively bother Akaashi or furiously beg for forgiveness.</p><p>Akaashi sat back in the bathtub, pulling his knees up and looking down at his knees. "No. He didn't touch me other than when we were about to... you know."</p><p>"Ah. Do you feel comfortable telling me what happened?" Tsukishima questioned quietly.</p><p>"Part of me wants to say no, because I'm a coward. But I know that I can trust that you won't make it a big deal. So yes," Akaashi said, twisting his fingers.</p><p>Tsukishima sat on top of the small counter patiently, being quiet and listening even though Akaashi had yet to start talking.</p><p>"When I was younger, my mom passed away. My dad... he sent me to live with my uncle because he couldn't bear to look at me. I think it was because I looked so much like her. So he sent me to live with my uncle."</p><p>Tsukishima nodded. He understood where this was going. "You don't have to explain any more. I get it."</p><p>"No, I need to tell someone. I couldn't even tell my therapists about what he did to me at the time. I've never told anyone. But, if you're willing to hear it, I'd like to tell you. Don't let me pressure you, because I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Akaashi told him.</p><p>"I'll listen. Go ahead."</p><p>Akaashi made sure to take a deep breath and breathe until his voice was steady.</p><p>"Thank you, Tsukishima... When I first went to live over there, it wasn't so bad. He was drunk a lot, yes, but... but that meant that he was passed out on the couch for hours a few days a week. After the first month... That's when it started on a quick decline. I was almost done with my first year of high school, and my uncle was struggling to pay the bills. He blamed me, because I was one more mouth to feed, one more person to clothe.</p><p>Uncle Reizo was verbally abusive before he got physical, of course. He'd call me a slut and a whore, whatever he could to make sure that I knew what a worthless piece of "homo trash" I was. He was no better, as is evident by... by what happened."</p><p>The ravenette paused for a second, trying to will the tears away. "Reizo assaulted my first boyfriend when I was a second year. It ended badly and my boyfriend dumped me and never spoke to me again. I haven't had a <em>real </em>relationship since. Reizo started... started touching me after that. Told me that if I wanted to cum so badly that I had to look for a "loser homo" to make that happen, he'd do it for me. I didn't want it, of course I didn't. But Reizo didn't listen to me. He never listened to me.</p><p>He teased me every time he forced me to come. He mercilessly tortured me physically, mentally and verbally. Once I asked him, I asked "Uncle, why? Why hurt me like this?" and he said... he told me "Pretty things are made to be broken, Keiji. And you're the prettiest of them all. Don't you think so?""</p><p>Tsukishima had never wanted to offer his sympathy so much. But he knew that Akaashi didn't want it. He just wanted someone to finally <em>listen </em>and that would be enough. Even so, Tsukishima wanted to throttle this Reizo guy. <em>"Pretty things are made to be broken." </em>Yeah fucking right. If it was him in Akaashi's shoes, he'd be just as fucked up.</p><p>"I started the self harm after that. I thought... I thought that if I made myself be not pretty anymore, he'd leave me alone. Maybe if he saw that I was broken, he'd throw me away because all the fun was gone. But he didn't. He just wanted to ruin me more.</p><p>"Reizo raped me. Numerous times. He even invited his friends over to do the same. They passed me around like a prostitute and cut me to add to my scars, beat me, and put their cigarettes and cigars out on my skin. See?" Akaashi rolled up his long sleeve shirt and Tsukishima almost gasped out loud. He'd never seen so many wounds on a person. It was horrifying almost.</p><p>"Oh my God. Akaashi-san, you did that to yourself?" he asked, almost too scared to ask.</p><p>"Not all of it, but the majority, yes. I... I tried to end it too. The scar is all but gone, but it's still there. Look. Right there on my wrist." And it was there. All ugly and jagged and wide. It was faint, but it was still obvious if you knew that you were looking for. Tsukishima gently ran his fingers over it, causing Akaashi to flinch but he reassured the blonde that it was okay.</p><p>Tsukishima caught Akaashi's eyes for a second until the ravenette broke the eye contact, looking down. Tsukishima cleared his throat, turning his gaze to the brass knob of the cabinet across from him. After the awkward moment had passed, Akaashi started talking again.</p><p>"A teacher at school in my third year noticed that I seemed to have a black eye or an eye patch on every time I was at school. The school called the police. Since I was already eighteen, they didn't involve child services, but I guess that they also saw it as consensual sex and such since I didn't get out of the house when I became legally able to. They never considered or believed that he had threatened my life and the lives of the few people I held dear.</p><p>"I'm the end, he only got ten years, with the chance of parole after five. I... I don't know if he's out now, but it's been five years for sure. I just... I just want him to suffer, you know? Like he made me suffer. But not like how Bokuto wanted. I don't want Bokuto going to jail for something so stupid like killing a pile of trash like Reizo."</p><p>"I get it. I'm not going to pretend that I fully understand and relate to your situation, but I get that you don't want Bokuto to take the heat for something that started with your uncle. And I know that you like Bokuto. Don't pretend that you don't, because I could tell from the first time I saw you at the restaurant. He cares about you more than you or I know. He'd kill for you and then serve the time just to see you happier. Don't push him away. And I'm definitely not saying that you should just forgive him for being so aggressive earlier. Give him a chance to prove himself, to earn your trust back. You'll be so much happier," Tsukishima explained.</p><p>"I'm afraid. I don't... I don't want this to happen again. I don't think I'd be able to come back from it if Bokuto did that again," Akaashi admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, but you have to try. You'll be happier with him than without him, trust me."</p><p>Akaashi nodded slowly, hesitantly. "Okay. I'll... I'll try. I'll take it slow and we'll see how it goes, but if he does something, something like tonight..."</p><p>"Ill be the first one there to kick his ass all the way to America. I promise."</p><p>The smallest, barest hint of a smile crossed Akaashi's face. The first smile that Tsukishima had seen that night. And thus, it seemed like a victory to him, like a little thing that he could be proud of. If there was one thing that Akaashi needed right now, it was a bit of laughter.</p><p>"Thank you, Tsukishima. I appreciate you coming here and dealing with me," the ravenette whispered.</p><p>"Akaashi, you're not a burden. You're probably the only person I can put up with without feeling like I've lost all of my brain cells after fifteen minutes."</p><p>Akaashi all but giggled at that and Tsukishima laughed in return, feeling more accomplished than he thought he ever would just after three in the morning. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Photo 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not gonna lie, I was watching porn while writing this, so that's my excuse for people being hornier than usual in this shorter chapter. Also, make way for the minor AkaTsukki in this one, it's great. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima knocked on the guest room door.</p><p>"Yes?" Akaashi answered sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He almost forgot where he was for a moment.</p><p>After calming down enough to leave the bathroom earlier that morning, Tsukishima had offered to let him stay with the blonde and Kuroo. Akaashi had reluctantly taken him up on the generous offer, if only out of courtesy and gratefulness. Besides, it made him feel welcomed and looked out for. He desperately needed that at the moment, which Tsukishima seemed to already know.</p><p>"Breakfast is ready, if you're feeling up to coming down to eat. Otherwise, I can send Maria up with your food. I, uh... I set out some clothes that I thought might fit you. Kuroo sent someone to pick them up and I tagged along. I hope they're not too ridiculous, Kuroo likes to go big or go home. It's the benefit of being with a model," Tsukishima explained through the door.</p><p>"I'll be down in a few minutes. Thank you, Tsukishima-san."</p><p>"You can drop the honorific if you'd like,"the blonde spoke. "I already heard just my name enough earlier this morning that it'd be awkward to revert now."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Akaashi apologized.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I prefer it this way."</p><p>"If you're sure, then you can leave out the honorific on my name as well," the ravenette replied.</p><p>"Thank you. If you need anything, I'm right downstairs. And so is Kuroo."</p><p>Tsukishima left after that, letting Akaashi get dressed in his own time. He was greeted by Kuroo at the table. The other man hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him close.</p><p>"Hi, gorgeous. Is Akaashi awake yet?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>"Yes. He'll be down in a little while," Tsukishima replied, swatting away Kuroo's hand when it got too grabby.</p><p>"Baby," the ravenette whined, pouting.</p><p>"You're too needy, you fucking pervert." But Tsukishima leaned down and stole a kiss anyway.</p><p>"Yeah, I am. And I need you. So, let's go hide in the room all day and you can just sit on my lap and ride me for hours."</p><p>"If my memory serves correct - and spoiler, it does - you have a shoot today. Trust me, I would love nothing more than to stay with you all day and sleep all day tomorrow, but you have work and I have to take care of Akaashi. Do you really wanna leave him all alone in this big, scary house while he's like this so that you can spend today with me?"</p><p>Tsukishima did his pouty face, the one that he did when he wanted something. And Kuroo couldn't say no. What was that word written across his forehead? Ah, yes. "Sucker".</p><p>"Thank you, Daddy," Tsukishima whispered when Kuroo agreed to go to work. The blonde smirked when Kuroo's body became rigid and he groaned low in his throat.</p><p>"Your mission is to torture me, isn't it?"</p><p>"Maybe. I do know that if you want, the next time you and I have a day off together, I can use you however you'd like," Tsukishima kissed Kuroo's neck, brushing his fingers over the ravenette's crotch.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"Now. Finish your breakfast, then it's off to work with you."</p><p>Kuroo felt the strong urge to both throw a fit and also rip Tsukishima's clothes off and ravish him right on the dining room table. Both options seemed pretty reasonable. Then Akaashi stepped into the dining room and interrupted Kuroo's extremely important thoughts.</p><p>"Uh, good morning," Akaashi mumbled, trying not to stare at the two people that were all but having eye sex in the same room as him. He cleared his throat and sat at the place mat set out for him.</p><p>"Morning. You look good in that, 'Kashi. Glad to see that Tsukki is still amazing at picking clothes."</p><p>"I wouldn't be caught dead picking something that didn't look good," Tsukishima snickered.</p><p>"That's why you're my baby," Kuroo said.</p><p>"You two are gross," Akaashi chimed in.</p><p>Tsukishima grinned. "Sorry. How about today we go shopping? The benefit of having a sugar daddy is that you get a lot of money to spend."</p><p>Kuroo pouted. "Is that all I'm good for?"</p><p>"Yes," the blonde winked.</p><p>"You do know that I plan on making you work for that money, yes?"</p><p>"I sure do. Your photo shoot is in two hours. You'd better get going," Tsukishima pressed a kiss to Kuroo's lips and turned away to sit down in the chair across from Akaashi.</p><p>"Fine, fine." Kuroo's driver stepped into the dining room. "Matthew, get the car and bring it around front, please."</p><p>Matthew nodded, leaving. Kuroo followed shortly after, and then Tsukishima and Akaashi were all alone at the table.</p><p>"Just come upstairs when you're done eating, I need to get ready," the blonde said, standing back up.</p><p>"Okay. Thank you again," Akaashi nodded.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima had never been shopping with anyone other than his mother or Yamaguchi. It was very different with Akaashi, but he almost preferred it.</p><p>On top of being a gay man with bottom tendencies, Akaashi was amazing at matching clothing styles to make something special. They had a lot in common. Much more in common that Tsukishima had with any other person, including Yamaguchi and definitely Kuroo.</p><p>That was when it hit him, in the middle of the dress aisle while he was looking at a small red number that would show off his legs. It hit him hard. He and Kuroo were from two very different lives. Kuroo was rich, popular, charismatic. Tsukishima was an asshole, closed off and reserved for the most part. He was so different from the man who was his sugar daddy. Kuroo was a model, Tsukishima was just the photographer that happened to be sleeping with him. It made him feel... insignificant. Even if he didn't want to be in front of the camera like Kuroo did. He didn't want the attention, he just wanted to keep to himself.</p><p>Tsukishima was so different from Kuroo. Yet he was so attracted to him. He didn't know why, and he didn't know if he wanted to know why. It was so complicating and head-spinning that it almost made him dizzy. </p><p>"Tsukishima? Were you going to get that dress or not?" Akaashi asked, putting a gentle hand on Tsukishima's arm.</p><p>"Oh. Uh, yeah. Kuroo's favorite color is red. I'm sure he'd like it."</p><p>"He would. It would look magnificent on you, but really, everything does."</p><p>Tsukishima flushed. "Thank you, Akaashi."</p><p>Akaashi smiled kindly and then held up a tiny black dress that stole Tsukishima's breath away. It was gorgeous. "I like this one. Do you think it'd look good on me?"</p><p>The blonde nodded immediately. "You'd look amazing. Absolutely stunning."</p><p>"Really? You don't think it's too... slutty?" Akaashi regarded the dress again, studying it.</p><p>"Of course not. It'd be perfect for the right occasion. I think it'd be really good for a cocktail party. It's just the right amount of short to make everyone stare. And in the best way possible," Tsukishima replied.</p><p>"You're really good at this."</p><p>"Thank you, I try my best."</p><p>After that, shopping went by smoothly. They had armfuls of clothing (on Kuroo's credit card, of course) and now were preparing to check out.</p><p>"Are you sure that Kuroo is going to be okay with us getting this much?" Akaashi asked.</p><p>"He doesn't care so long as I get something that I'll wear for him. He's like that. And that's why I picked up this little slutty thing right here," he held up a bra and thong combo that was colored in a deep shade of red. So much so that it was almost maroon.</p><p>"That looks--hold on, what is that?" Akaashi pointed over Tsukishima's shoulder. The blonde turned, eyes following Akaashi's finger. </p><p>"What the fuck?" </p><p>Usually Tsukishima wasn't caught off guard, but holy shit, that was his face. On the cover of a magazine. He was furious.</p><p>"No one was given permission to use me in a magazine," he growled. He marched over and, balancing his stack of clothes delicately, picked up an issue.</p><p>"Flip to page fifteen, that's where the article is posted," Akaashi said. Tsukishima made a face and looked over at the ravenette, who was already flipping through the magazine.</p><p>"You seem to be a little too excited."</p><p>"Sorry. I'm just curious."</p><p>Sighing, Tsukishima flipped to page fifteen, and there he was, holding Kuroo's hand. "Is this from last night? They move quick. You have no idea what they'll do for a story," Akaashi muttered. Tsukishima didn't even remember holding Kuroo's hand while leaving the mansion to go to Akaashi's apartment. But apparently they had at some point while he wasn't paying attention. Kuroo had explained countless times that if they did public things like that, then the paparazzi would go fucking wild. And he should have been watching himself closer when outside of their home. He hadn't, and this is what happened.</p><p>"Ugh. And this is why I don't want to be in front of the camera. Are you reading this? 'Kuroo Tetsuro has a new lover? Will this relationship end the same way as last time? When will the model go back to dating girls?' It's none of their fucking business who he dates. Or becomes a sugar daddy to, in this case. They're spreading rumors that aren't even true. I hate the media." Akaashi listened as he ranted, silently reading further.</p><p>"Tsukishima, read the third paragraph," the ravenette quietly said.</p><p>The blonde took a second to read the few sentences in the mentioned paragraph. "You're kidding. 'Sources believe that the male seen with Kuroo Tetsuro is none other than Nekoma's own, Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima Kei is a photographer who has been employed by the media company for nearly a year. His relationship with Kuroo Tetsuro is against company policy due to them being coworkers. Will this relationship end as messily as that of Kuroo Tetsuro and Kenma Kozume?.' I can't fucking believe these damn reporters. We're not even dating," he argued.</p><p>"Excuse me, are you ready to check out?" a woman interrupted. Tsukishima looked up at the employee as he placed the magazine back in the slot it had been in.</p><p>"Oh. Yes. Thank you," he forced a smile just to be polite, but if she payed close attention, she'd notice that he wasn't being genuine if she bothered to look closer. It wasn't like he was hiding it, she was just staring at him too closely to see his annoyance. She had all of the telltale signs: tucking her hair behind her ear, making conversation, puffing up her chest to make her tits look bigger, and biting her lip to try to look sexy. She wasn't bad looking or anything (she was actually gorgeous), he just wasn't interested at all.</p><p>Then he dumped his armful of clothes on the counter and she did a double take. Her whole sexy act crumbled faster than a cookie being bitten into, and he winked. </p><p>"Will that be all?" her tone of voice suddenly sounded much more bored than before.</p><p>"No. Akaashi, go ahead."</p><p>Akaashi smiled and placed his pile of clothes on top of Tsukishima's.</p><p>"That's all. Thanks, sweetie. You have no idea how much I want to surprise my daddy. He'll fuck me good tonight for sure," Tsukishima gushed. He snickered silently when she dropped the hangar that she had been holding and it clattered to the floor.</p><p>Akaashi nodded. "Maybe he'll fuck both of us, huh, baby? I mean, I think that we've been bad enough to get punished."</p><p>The employee turned the most scarlet shade of red that Tsukishima had ever seen on a person. He smirked and pulled Akaashi in close, bumping hips. She hurried to get through the scanning process, looking uncomfortable. When their transaction was complete, Tsukishima picked up his bags and tried to sway his hips like a stereotypical gay person as he walked away.</p><p>Then he heard her mutter something under her breath. "The hot ones are always faggots."</p><p>He masked his anger with a smile and cast a scathing look over his shoulder. "Sweetie, you wouldn't be able to handle a slut like me anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>